


Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 (1)

by sheridiotlock



Series: Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于随缘和十二夜）——————Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子（上），写于2013.2 — 2013.4原著的半AU，侦探是大学生，医生在念硕士，两人相遇于剑桥。第一部分讲述他们相遇相识相爱的故事。“他们教会了彼此如何去爱，医生让侦探认识体验到了爱，侦探让医生学会如何把爱放行”（这话来自小U）第二部分从圣巴索罗缪医院的再次相遇开始……by 黑白de风
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648372
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 说明一下脑补的形象：此文中改编的原著案子有《格洛丽亚斯科特号三桅帆船》《马斯格雷夫礼典》《血字的研究》《四签名》《米尔沃顿》和《最后一案》，应该说脑补原著形象就行了。具体地，侦探脑补Jeremy Brett可以了，医生么……其实我也不清楚是参照哪个版本写的，所以脑补上比较自由……

关于我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯的第一次相遇，我不得已向大众隐瞒了真实情况，而现在我把它记录下来，以出于我对事实的尊重。现在这个年代，两个男人同住多年，甚至只是往来密切，都有可能招来谣言。去年我和福尔摩斯拜访霍华德庄园的时候，亲耳听见园丁和女仆正对一位他们主人的好友议论纷纷。据我所知，无论是庄园主人，还是他那位老友，都毫无疑问是令人尊敬的绅士。不论他们之间是否有世人那种“难以启齿的罪恶”，我都尊他们为道德高尚之人。当然啦，大多数其他人对“绅士”有不同于我的定义，这也就是为什么，我认为隐藏我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯的这段经历是非常必要的。  
  
那是一八七四年的深秋，是我攻读硕士学位的第一年。一天上午，学监斯泰尔斯先生交给我一封信，将我推荐给住在剑桥的彼得森博士。我有些闷闷不乐，因为据说他是一位极难相处的古怪老人，不愿意出远门，长年居住在偏僻的别墅里。我甚至觉得斯泰尔斯先生成心和我过不去——后来我坐在马车上时正这么想——我的不满还蔓延到那位可怜可敬的老学者身上。我跟自己说，除了他在杂志上发表的几篇我认为不怎么高明的文章，还有他为汉弗莱爵士做的那场极其幸运的手术，我实在想不出他能教导我什么。我盯着窗外思索了一会儿，之后一张率真的脸跃入我的脑海，那是我以前的同学珀西•菲尔普斯（1），我曾与他交往颇深，后来他到剑桥大学深造，虽然我们年纪差不多，但他高我两个年级，所以我也不确定他是否还在那儿。不过呢，我对自己说，为他稍微打听一下还是值得的。  
  
于是我心里舒服多了，直到上了往剑桥的火车，发生了一件邪恶的事情，让我的胃几乎就翻滚起来。（2）当时我盯着窗外，思绪像溪流一般到山丘那头去了。车厢里除了我，只有另一个坐在对面的乘客。突然地，这位先生——如果他真是一位绅士的话——凑到我跟前，抓住我一只手，他有意识地刷过我的手背，把我吓了一跳。差不多同时我们就面对面站起来，我看到他脸上满是褶皱，又猥亵又希望地看着我。我一拳打到他的脸颊上，他倒下来。人的情绪注定多变，从阿波罗到阿尔忒弥斯就是一瞬间的事，不一会儿这个老人就依靠在座位里哭泣起来了，请求我不要报警。如果遇到别人，恐怕这时候应该大叫着去喊乘务员了，幸而是我，因此我不过换了间车厢而已。  
  
他的突袭勾起了我的回忆，之前这些心事已经被我封存了很久。重挖旧事使我又陷入忧郁之中。公学时代，当我那种情怀刚刚萌发的时候，我和其他同学一样爱慕过几个少年，这当然是被明令禁止的，但在我们之中也已经司空见惯，秘而不宣是传统。欢欣与伤感，残忍与温柔，汹涌与平静，我甚至不会认为这些经历有什么奇怪的，就像小孩通常会瞒着父母偷偷藏起一些宝藏一样。刚进入大学的时候，我还幼稚地感叹自己很可能会这样虚伪地掩饰着过一辈子，直到我惊喜地发现自己对年轻姑娘原来那么感兴趣。有时她们对我笑，或者跟我说打趣的话，有些轻佻的女孩会故意稍稍提起裙子，有的只是因为走得匆忙而无意露出一小片皮肤，总之这些春光都让我心驰神往。我追求过几个少女，还曾经由于带她们出去玩儿而旷过一天课，但我为之骄傲。这说明我终于正常了。也许有的人一生都不会正常，一生都会陷在那种泥淖里，我在刚才那个猥亵的老人身上看到了他们的未来，对此我由衷地表示同情，因为我是幸运的一个。  
  
在车站的时候没有人接我，这早已在预料之中，不过彼得森博士的住宅并不难找，我很快打听到了那个地方。这所别墅远离喧嚣的街道，走到门口还得经过一条篱笆小路，两边蓬勃生长着蔷薇花，虽然这个季节花朵早就凋零，但依旧给人以好心情。博士的房子有种温暖，柔美的色泽，好像任何来访者都将投入仁慈母亲的怀抱里似的。通常仁慈是冷漠的掩饰，反之亦然——一个面无表情的戴着眼镜的中年女人为我开门时，我就是这么想的。  
  
彼得森博士在书房见了我，他看了斯泰尔斯先生的推荐信，同样戴着眼镜——至少阅读时戴着——他衣着简朴，不修边幅。我已经做足了功课，以防他第一次见我时就考我，甚至把最新的论文都看了，可他只是上下打量了我，那犀利的眼神好像就要把我戳穿了似的。  
  
“华生先生知道自己住哪间房间了吗，汉密尔顿太太？”末了，他说，沙哑的声音配上他的外表活像个出土的古董，“带他去紫色的那间屋子吧。”  
  
我跟着汉密尔顿太太——也是刚才为我开门的女管家——从侧翼的楼梯上去，这一翼更加安静，如博士所说，我的房间以紫色调为主，屋子里的摆设非常简单，一张足够我翻身的床，衣柜，窗边的书桌，好在窗外还算有点景色。  
  
我很快适应了这里的生活。这座别墅里除了我和彼得森博士，还有博士的秘书克雷吉先生，汉密尔顿太太是个寡妇，另外还有两个和我一样的学生——爱德华•贝林厄姆和艾博克隆比•史密斯，我与他们都是初识，而我们的房间就在同一条走廊边上顺成一排，我的在最里面，就是那间紫色的房间，最外面的是住褐色房间的贝林厄姆，我们之间是住蓝色房间的史密斯。此外，彼得森博士也雇了几个仆人，一个厨子和一个园丁。  
  
我是三个学生中第二个到达的，当天晚上我们吃完饭，和博士在吸烟室里说了一会儿话以后，又聚在蓝色房间里聊到十一点，大约就是说说对这里的第一印象。我们三个之中史密斯年龄最小，但也是最胖的一个，不过他看着很好相处，长着褐色的头发和一双蓝色的真挚眼睛，看上去是个不会撒谎的人。而贝林厄姆又瘦又小，应该说显然得矮小，可是他举止优雅，说实话，他让我想起了菲尔普斯，以至于我 **作为老同学** ，更加急于联系到他。  
  
至少第一周里没有发生什么不平凡的事情。贝林厄姆是最用功的一个，让我有点惊讶的是他对古典文学也颇有研究。当我在图书室里看到整柜的希腊文献时已经够吃惊了，而贝林厄姆还能一一说出它们的内容并发表见解。大学时，由于功课缘故我略微涉猎了一些，但听他的话也像听天书一般。  
  
除此以外没有什么特别的发现了，但我预感到这只是我一个非凡经历的开始，就像刚刚翻开一本玄妙的书本，而我现在只是在读它的序言，就已经跃跃欲试了。  
  
第二周里收到的菲尔普斯的短信，加深了我这种感觉。  
  
_亲爱的华生：  
  
我多么高兴你还记得我，“蝌蚪”菲尔普斯，那时我在五年级，你在三年级。我就要离开剑桥了，这时候收到你的消息太令我惊喜。明天下午见个面怎么样？一起的还有几个朋友。下午四点我来接你。  
  
你的老校友珀西•菲尔普斯_  
  
我承认看到他的笔迹时有些许不一样的悸动，但已经相当微弱，很快我就以纯洁的友谊取而代之。我很清楚同学时代的情怀已经消失，就在我第一次毫无愧疚地走进教堂时，一起埋到了地下。  
  
第二天我见到了久别的同学。  
  
菲尔普斯和以前相比没什么变化——除了现在他留起了可笑的小胡子——他确实和贝林厄姆有很多相似之处，瘦小，稍微有点神经质，但毫无疑问他很聪明——以前他总是包揽奖学金。虽然他的舅舅是著名的保守党政客霍尔德瑞斯特勋爵，但相比他显赫的背景，他的才能还是帮了更大的忙。  
  
菲尔普斯现在的住所在三一学院的一幢老楼里，他正是把我带到那个地方。起居室里面拥挤又暖和，一个穿着粗花呢套装的年轻人正坐在一架钢琴边忙活着。那是一支欢快的曲子，而且他越弹越快，摆着头，直到我们进门的声音打断了他。  
  
“哦，又来了一个右派！”他回头看见我和菲尔普斯走进屋子，这么说道。这个人中等个头，暗红色的领结张狂地盘在他的脖子上，他的头发却一丝不乱，一双棕色眼睛上下打量着我。  
  
“我不怎么懂政治。”我耸了耸肩。  
  
“唔，那你是干什么的呢？”他转过身子一脸专注地等我回答。  
  
原本站在钢琴旁边的另一个学生也好奇地看着。而坐在壁炉边椅子里的一个黑发年轻人只是漫不经心地扫了我一眼，在座位里面挺了挺上身。我注意到他肢体昕长，而且面色很苍白——  
  
“我是菲尔普斯的老同学。”我愣了一下才回答他的问题，“在攻读硕士。唔，我以为他说过，难道我打扰了你们吗？”  
  
“霍夫曼最爱的消遣就是刁难忠厚温和之人。”菲尔普斯瞥了他一眼。然后拉给我一把椅子让我坐下，他则倚靠在桌子边上。  
  
屋子里就是我们五个人。那个在钢琴边上的叫特雷弗，坐在壁炉边上的叫福尔摩斯。  
  
“政治才算是我的消遣，”霍夫曼佯装作生气的样子看着菲尔普斯，“而它是你的正业。”  
  
我们几个人都大笑起来，但我注意到坐在椅子里叫福尔摩斯的那个年轻人没有笑，或者说我没看见，因为他拿起茶杯时正好挡住了嘴。他恰好对上我的视线，由于距离稍远，再加上火光的映照，我看不清他的眼睛，可是他的眼神就这样毫不避讳地直接射过来，让我想起彼得森博士犀利的目光。按照习惯我应该把视线转到别处，但这次我却直勾勾地看着他。  
  
“我只不过奇怪，”霍夫曼继续说，我的注意力转向他，“菲尔普斯这个天生要搞政治的家伙会对一个不懂政治的人感兴趣——告诉我，特雷弗，”然后他转过去对那个学生说，好像在寻找支持者，“说这是你见过最离奇的事情。”  
  
“你把可能性和绝对性混在一起了。”特雷弗说。  
  
特雷弗是个金发碧眼的漂亮年轻人。随后我的目光又不可避免地落到福尔摩斯身上，他用一只手托着侧脸。  
  
“而且政治是学院教授干的事。”菲尔普斯插进来说。  
  
“哦——那么你说阴谋诡计才是政客干的事喽？”霍夫曼反问道。  
  
“你这混——”菲尔普斯差点吼出来，但他所受的教育使得他又把话咽了回去，“啊，”取而代之的是他顿了一下，“这么说，我该恭喜你一直生活在阴谋诡计之中！”  
  
我看得出来他相当震惊，也许有的上层社会年轻人觉得偶尔说几个适度的脏话无伤大雅，可是像他这样受过严格家庭教育的人，脏话摆在他身上，就如同一个穿着晚礼服的绅士操着一把菜刀。  
  
“哎，”我说，“菲尔普斯，我想吃你一个苹果。”我对气氛尴尬怀有一种愧疚感，接着我拿了盘子里的一只苹果。  
  
“随便拿。”他说，“没多久我就不住这儿了。你们相中了就拿走吧。”  
  
我断定他是指“你们”，虽然他说话的时候看着我。“我就要个苹果好了。”我勉强笑了一下，咬起来。接着我突然想到苹果似乎还有其他意思，但愿是我想多了。  
  
“那我看中了你这架钢琴，菲尔普斯。”霍夫曼说。  
  
“好吧，如果你能搬走的话。”  
  
“谢谢你，慈善家菲尔普斯！”  
  
我们再次大笑。我又注意到福尔摩斯，他很少说话，我就对他的声音更加好奇， **仅仅** 只是好奇而已。后来我发现我无意识地用胳膊撑着自己，手放在了嘴前。  
  
“菲尔普斯，我想要你这本书。”突然福尔摩斯就这么说。我的胳膊肘原本支撑在座椅的扶手上，在他说话之际差点滑下来。菲尔普斯好像也愣了一下。  
于是我断定沉默是他的一般作风。  
  
之后我才想起回味他的声音——冷冰冰，不带感情色彩，却很好听，就像抚摸着一只漂亮的瓷器。  
  
“哦——好。”菲尔普斯耸了耸肩，“那书读起来索然无味。”  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答了，我有点失望。  
  
接着霍夫曼终于把对话拉到了正路上，我是说，他终于不咄咄逼人了。我们说了一些公学时代的旧事，霍夫曼偶尔表示不满——我不知道他不满什么——更多的时候，他很感兴趣，尤其是讲到我和菲尔普斯的经历时。  
  
快七点的时候，福尔摩斯起身告辞了，他说要去散一会儿步，而我以为他还会一起吃晚饭。不得不说，他站起来的时候，我发现他的身形比我想象得要更修长优雅。我看着他，直到连我自己都觉得有点异样了。  
  
“想想那些姑娘们。”我对自己说。  
  
后来我们又度过了真正“索然无味”的半个小时，特雷弗正要跟我们告别。  
  
“那么明天晚上我约你一起吃晚饭。”霍夫曼对他说。  
  
因此我料想特雷弗与他们更加亲密些，与之相比，福尔摩斯更像个陌生人。我呼了一口气，很偶然地拉开了窗帘，哪知视线边缘之处扫到一个身影。我瞧见楼下一个穿着黑色外套的人站着，手里还拿着一本书，我认出那是谁了。  
  
“嘿，你们看那是谁？”我指着窗户。  
  
其他人也围过来朝窗户下看。  
  
“哦，就是歇洛克•福尔摩斯嘛。”特雷弗说，“我们本来说好一起去学生联合会呀。他是在等我。”  
  
特雷弗的话如同轰响一般，他还说出了名字，我甚至怀疑他是故意的。我转头看看这个人，没错，他有浓密的金发，浅绿色的眼睛透着一股机灵劲儿，身材偏高，毫无疑问他是个英俊的年轻人。  
  
“这简直岂有此理！”我吼道，把我自己都吓了一跳，其他人也是。  
  
特雷弗向后退了一小步，他惊恐地望着我。接着我又表现出一副被冒犯了的样子。  
  
“好吧，如果我有对你不敬之处，请原谅我。”他那个口吻，与其在道歉不如说在示威，然后便赶紧走了。  
  
我抹了抹自己的脸。  
  
“华生，你干嘛突然那么生气？”  
  
特雷弗后脚刚离开这间屋子，菲尔普斯就问我。  
  
“我不知道，我很抱歉。”我耸了耸肩，“也许我这个人——唔——我是说，我喜欢把什么都放在台面上表示出来，不喜欢别人背地里搞名堂。”  
  
“我明白了，你的意思是，你是个坦率的人。”霍夫曼比划道，“可恕我直言，你也实在不至于——恩，不要摆出一副‘谁都别想惹我’的样子，那样会让我想起我的姑妈。”他咧开嘴，可我觉得一点也不好笑。  
  
“我要走了。”我说。  
  
“我以为你会一起吃晚饭呢。”菲尔普斯说。  
  
“我得走了，我有事情。”我随口说了一句谎话，当我出了门，菲尔普斯喊了我一声。他一手扶在门框上，殷切地问我，“华生，你最近一直在剑桥吗？”  
  
“唔，我每周五得坐早班火车回伦敦去，到学监那里报个到。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，”他说，“我再联系你。”  
  
我重重地抹了抹脸，走到外面的时候，才反应过来似的。  
  
“想想那些姑娘们。”我对自己说。  
  
这一次谈话有三个多小时，我一边走一边努力回忆，可不幸地是，最后留在我脑子里的，只有一个名字——歇洛克•福尔摩斯。  
  
  
注：  
（1）珀西•菲尔普斯，见《海军协定》。  
  
（2）此处场景化用于《莫瑞斯》。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早晨起床的时候，我感觉好多了，心里平静了许多。可不久，我又发现我遇到了个大问题，吃早饭时，我没办法直视彼得森博士的眼睛，因为他看人的眼神总让我想起前一天下午遇见的福尔摩斯，甚至架子上放的长颈花瓶也能让我想起他。令我悲哀的是，我突然注意到一个长得十分吸引人的男仆，他端着盘子，另一手放在身后走路的样子相当漂亮。  
  
没有什么比现在更需要一段艳遇了——当然是与女人——否则我恐怕又要被魔鬼拖回深渊里去啦。下午，我差点就要接受史密斯一起去纽恩汉姆学院（1）附近的邀请，可这个时候我太胆小了，宁可躲在彼得森博士的别墅里。  
  
之后的一天我正常些了，症状在一点点儿减轻，但这不代表我会完全康复。我很清楚自己还要在剑桥待上很长一段时间，总不能一直不出门吧。  
  
犹豫了几天，我仍然心神不定，星期五回伦敦的时候都无法集中精神，火车上，我有种发热头晕的感觉，但实际上我没有生病。最后，我决定，这件事必须彻底解决。我不相信我的天性中有一部分叫“缩手缩脚”，何况女人对我的吸引力会就这样一瞬间消失吗？我一遍又一遍地告诉自己，我只不过对他好奇罢了，就像一个孩子尝到了一颗味道独特的巧克力。  
  
我点了一支烟，在椅子里坐下来，思考该怎么找到这个人。我不愿意让其他人知道我刻意想再次遇见他，所以我必须想好策略。我只见过他一次，虽说他是菲尔普斯的客人，但实际上除了名字以外我几乎对他一无所知，他很可能甚至不在三一学院，我思索了一会儿，得出结论：一切还得从菲尔普斯开始。  
  
下午终于有空闲出门，我一边走在去菲尔普斯住所的路上，一边还在想要怎么提到这个事儿，还不能引起他的怀疑。我感觉自己就像一个在策划阴谋的罪犯。在河边，我差点被一个学生撞倒，这时我突然听到一个喊声。  
  
“华生！”毫无疑问那是菲尔普斯的声音。  
  
“华生！”他又喊了一声。  
  
寻找到声音的源头并不难，此时菲尔普斯正站在河里的一只小船上，他穿着浅棕色的衣服，系了一条诙谐的蓝色领带，他高举着双手欢快地跟我打招呼。我看到撑桨的是霍夫曼，他不耐烦地瞥了我一眼。  
  
虽然天气已经微寒，但在一个充满阳光的下午，在河上泛舟仍是相当愉悦的。  
  
我赶紧跟他打招呼，让他知道我已经看见他了，因为他的船就要穿过前面的桥洞，而他还站在那儿挥舞着手臂。小船穿过桥洞，我就看不见他们了。之后我在原地等了几分钟，果然看见菲尔普斯从船消失的那头朝我跑过来——他从那边上岸了——只见他一个人，没有霍夫曼。  
  
“真——真是不期而遇！”他跑来时还喘着气。  
  
“啊，我正要去找你。”我说，还没想好怎么把话题引到福尔摩斯身上去。  
  
“哦！那我能为你效劳点什么吗，先生？”他迅速整理好跑乱的头发，在重新戴上帽子之前还示意了一下。我们一起笑起来。  
  
“唔，我在想——”我琢磨着，这时灵感突然降临，直直地撞入我的脑袋瓜里，“我在想，你是否记得，那天你邀请我一起喝下午茶的时候，那个叫福尔摩斯的学生拿走了你的一本书？”  
  
“我当然记得。”  
  
“那书叫什么名字？”我接着问。  
  
“我说过，那书相当繁琐，”他想了想，有点为难，“作者是马修•奥菲拉，名字叫做‘论述发现于矿物、蔬菜和动物王国的毒理学及其与生理学、病理学’呃——‘和法医学之间的相互关系’（2）。难道你对那感兴趣，华生？”  
  
“哦——不，”我回答，如果我说“感兴趣”的话，他必定会跟我谈起那本书的内容，而实际上我又没有读过。“但我正好需要它。”我又加上一句，“实际上我最近一直在找这本书。”  
  
“早知道你会需要，我就留给你了。”他说，“我读大学的时候有个朋友把这书落在我的住处，后来他再也没有把它要回去。”他说这话的时候神态有点不自然，“我试着读过，但我在这上面是个门外汉，又不感兴趣，所以实在看不下去。”  
  
“我找你正是为了它。我知道向别人要回送掉的东西很为难——”  
  
我说话的声音越来越小，如果现在手里有一面镜子的话，就能看到自己有多丢脸了。就算菲尔普斯当面拆穿我的鬼话也不过分。  
  
可是他却说：“好吧，我会试试。”  
  
“我有个更好的主意，”我尽力表现地真挚，“你给我一张福尔摩斯的名片，或者告诉我他的住处，我自己去管他借好了，这样也不会使你尴尬。”  
  
“可没那么简单。”菲尔普斯微笑，“哦，你能陪我走到桥那儿去吗，我过一会儿要到那边去。”  
  
于是我们沿着河边走，他继续说话。  
  
“事实上，我对这个福尔摩斯一点儿也不熟，除了他和特雷弗都在悉尼•苏塞克斯学院，主攻化学，除此之外就一无所知了，至于他住在哪里，那只有问特雷弗才能知道。”  
  
“我以为既然他也是你的客人——”  
  
“你也不能指望我对每个人都知根知底。”菲尔普斯耸了耸肩，“那天下午，他就是个‘特殊状况’，你懂我的意思吗，华生？”  
  
“好吧，那特雷弗呢？”我担心他在敷衍我。  
  
“唔，他这家伙喜欢到处走动，我也说不准他现在会在哪儿，华生，回头我可以给你一张他的名片。”  
  
“谢谢你，菲尔普斯，”我希望把话题进行下去，说不定会有更多收获，“我正好能为那天的事情道个歉。”  
  
“你没在开玩笑吧？”他一脸惊异地看着我，“高年级生都不会只因为一句话而道歉。”  
  
“可我还需要他的帮忙呢。”我耸了耸肩，“我只好仰仗他了，为了——为了得到那书。”  
  
“特雷弗也许都已经忘了，像他那样的忙人。”菲尔普斯安慰我，“而且他是个好脾气的家伙，像福尔摩斯那样孤僻的人都能成为他的朋友。他还在学生联合会人尽皆知，在星期二的辩论会上肯定会碰到他。”  
  
“听上去他就是一团可以融化任何坚冰的火。”我冷冷地说，无法掩饰我对他的反感。我理解有些人天生不喜欢交际，但像特雷弗这样什么人都能与之交上朋友的，必定存在着骇人听闻的一面——我不是出于偏见才这样想的。  
  
可是菲尔普斯说：“我亲爱的华生，形容很准确，你什么时候也有写作的天赋了？”  
  
“只要倾注了情感，做任何事都能拥有天赋。”  
  
“我无法苟同——你好像忽略了理智的重量。”他有乐于和我辩论的一面，“不管怎么说，我今晚有空闲，可以带你去特雷弗的住处碰碰运气，怎么样？说不定能逮住这只灵活的野兔子。”  
  
我想起第二天就是星期二，能在辩论会上碰到特雷弗。因此我犹豫了。并不是我没办法跟特雷弗当面道歉，关键是我不愿让他看出我的真实目的，想到他对我说话时的表情和口吻，我怀疑他会有意识地阻碍我，再加上我对他有一种反感，所以我想尽量避免与他正面对话。理智与情感的较量无处不在，此时这两方在我脑袋里的斗争愈演愈烈。一方面我像是被驱使着去追寻福尔摩斯的痕迹，另一方面又有一个声音在质问我为什么在这事上浪费时间。我反问，如果我此时寻找的是个女人，我还会被困扰吗？想必不会。在追逐女人上，我还干过比这个更要荒谬的事情，却从来没有这样的负罪感，也没有受到过冷眼或责备。  
  
但不论如何，我不想和特雷弗马上见面，至少也不该在如此仓促的情形下——就算迫不得已要去找他，我也总要有时间“武装”一下吧。  
所以我拒绝了菲尔普斯。  
  
“希望我还能帮上你的其他什么忙。”他略带遗憾地说。  
  
我与菲尔普斯分别时，太阳迅速下沉，没有阳光的深秋变得寒冷。我裹紧了些围巾，走出学院以后，我在街道上走了很久都没能打到马车，好在彼得森博士的别墅不算太远，走路回去也无妨。路上我注意到过几个姑娘，令我欣慰地是，我依然能欣赏女性之美，或者是走路的姿态，或者是身形，或者只是那张脸。我想，和福尔摩斯的相遇并没有从根本上让我改变。“我们只是朋友，”我对自己说，“约翰•华生紧张过度了。”  
  
这让我把烦恼暂时抛到一边，晚饭时博士的秘书克雷吉先生调侃管家汉密尔顿太太变苗条了，于是牵扯出了一桩绯闻。气氛很好，我也很愉快。贝林厄姆来我的房间，和我一起抽了一会儿雪茄，我本想给家里写信，但只要又想起我那酗酒的兄长，晚餐时的好心情就烟消云散了。我宁愿用功也不要想起他，还有他可能惹的那些麻烦事——尽管我知道，总有一天我要去面对的。  
  
第二天一切都像往常一样，福尔摩斯，特雷弗还有学生联合会再没有侵扰我，于是我终于能安心做些“正当事”了。我不是这里最耀眼的人，显然贝林厄姆更有光芒，眼下他被认为是博士最欣赏的学生；我也不像史密斯那样最爱干蠢事，不像秘书克雷吉那样一有空就围着管家太太转；我对仆人的私事也不感兴趣，偶尔撞见园丁和女仆躲在草丛里没什么好惊讶的，那个曾经让我注意的男仆虽然依旧显眼，但也没有那么令我紧张了。  
  
这一天我放松了许多，傍晚便依计划去学生联合会——我不免花了些功夫才找到了那儿。  
  
这里聚满了人，屋子里亮堂堂，辩论会可能已经过去得差不多了，因为人们十几个十几个在一起说话。我对特雷弗那张脸记得倒十分清楚，何况他穿着浅色的衣服，和其他黑色或深色的身影在一起显得更加注目，所以找到他并不困难。他看上去好像刚从乡下老家回来似的，上衣领旁边还插了一朵襟花，与上次低调的衣着比起来大相径庭，当然，也许他想引起别人的注意。在学生联合会寻求注目的焦点，这也是个理由吧——他怎么没穿粗花呢套装呢，我讽刺般地想道。我站得离他不远，但他没有注意到我，而是一直在和旁人说音乐，他说音乐是一切艺术的最高形式，不需要其他艺术形式的指引，是最接近生命与死亡的艺术。  
  
如果我是大学时候的莽撞青年，可能我就已经挤过去反驳他了，而现在我思索着该怎么跟他搭话。虽然我会吹单簧管，但我不觉得自己有多么热爱音乐，想必在这方面是说不过他。对啦，我和他搭话是为了找到那个叫福尔摩斯的家伙，还不能让他怀疑我嘲笑我——我掂量了一下，认为这样的谈话还是在私人场合比较妥当，也许我应该等他落单了的时候。  
  
我发现特雷弗无论是穿黑色礼服式的套装还是浅色的休闲套装都很有风采，加上他的外表本来就出众，说话时一句接着一句——先不论话的内容是否有理——使得周围的人都看上去那么喜欢他。我观察特雷弗倒不是因为我也喜欢他，只不过很好奇，他和福尔摩斯这两个性格几乎完全相反的人究竟怎么会成为朋友的？这真是天下最奇怪的事啦。  
  
在我看来，特雷弗为了让周围人都关注自己，于是不停地说话，说话，说话，而我便只好时不时掏出怀表看时间。  
  
快九点的时候，随着人们陆陆续续离开，特雷弗也终于结束了他那该死的谈话，闭上了嘴。我看着他出了门，在此之前还花了至少十分钟用来与形形色色的家伙们说再见，我就要跟上去和他搭话了，这时在门口，我远远地看见夜色中出现了福尔摩斯的身影，他穿着黑色的衣服，一切都是那么得体，我赶紧把自己藏到一个不知名的学生身后。  
  
这实在太让人窘迫了，幸好现在没有其他人认得我，否则这件事肯定会成为人们茶余饭后的笑料。他们说了几句话，然后一起走远了，我从藏身之地里出来，要不是外面清冷得很，我恐怕就要吓出汗来了。我快步跟上他们两人，从房子里投射出来的亮光中，我还能认出他们在哪儿，再走远些就困难了。黑暗中，我和他们之间相只有五码左右的距离，就算他们偶尔回头，我猜测在这样的环境中他们也不可能认出我来，何况我也穿着深色的衣服。而由于特雷弗的衣服是浅色的，很容易就能找到他，相比而言，福尔摩斯一身都是黑色——连头发也是黑色的——从背面看他，他几乎就和黑暗融为一体了。  
  
我跟着他们走过小路和大道，也许过过几座桥，有时也有几个人挡在我们之间，这样大约走了二十分钟，来到一座楼前，我看见他们两个人进了一楼一间寓所。难以想象孤僻之人会住在一楼，我推测这八成是特雷弗住的地方，何况受欢迎的家伙也大多会选择一楼，我以前见过可不止一个了。  
  
这个时候我一个人站在房子外面，才发现夜晚有多么冷，我把衣领子拉紧，恨不得裹上一条毯子。也就是这时候，我有工夫诘问自己了。很快就要宵禁，我还要等在这里吗？这件事情我是不是做过头了呢？周围的房子，小桥，树木，甚至刮到我脸上的风都好像在嘲笑我愚蠢，而偶尔走过我旁边的学生们，或者一脸傻乎乎的笑容，或者在说话，或者勾肩搭背。哎，我在害怕什么呢？作为一个有一定地位的绅士，我只不过在试图交往另一个绅士罢了，我又没有做见不得光的勾当。我害怕彼得森博士吗？他总不可能因为一次晚归就把我赶出去，我并不是个坏学生啊。  
  
我点起了一支烟，看着房间窗户里的灯光。我明白现在有个机会摆在眼前，利用好了它，我就能直接找到那个我想与之交友的人；反之，要是现在打退堂鼓，那就还得通过特雷弗才行。“机会”不是天天能碰到的，也因此“机会”总是比“早知道会发生的事”更有吸引力。人们有时候为了抓住前者，投入了太多资本，以至于获得的结果不如意，还不如着眼在后者上好，如果人在选择的时候能看到未来，也不会有那么多犹豫和失望了，不过反之，也不会有惊喜了。在我的性格中有热爱刺激的冒险精神，所以我会站在这儿，何况想想特雷弗那令我反感的神态，我也宁愿选择在寒冷的夜晚等上一个小时。  
  
我预测有些失误，不知不觉，已经十一点了，依然有很多窗户亮着，特雷弗的也是。又等了一会儿，这时我的等待才总算有个交代，一个身影从那间屋子里出来。我几乎一下子就能确认那是福尔摩斯。他沿着来时的路走过来，快走到我跟前的时候，我躲到路边的阴影中，转过身挡住自己的脸，他从我身边走过去，没有发现——至少我认为没有。短暂地回头看看特雷弗依然亮着的窗户，我转过身便悄悄地跟在福尔摩斯的后面。我安慰自己说：“年轻人适当地要有冒险精神，就像我现在这样。”  
  
我跟了他大约一刻钟，最后来到一座小房子面前，我看不清这是一座什么样的房子，但隐约可辨认出周围的矮灌木丛，至少这确实是一个安静读书的地方。  
  
福尔摩斯站在门前，月光洒在那儿，我可以清楚地看到他的背影，看到他的姿势——他大概就要开门了。  
  
可是我再次预测失误，他突然转过身，对着面前的一片寂静说：“您已经跟了很久啦，先生。”  
  
我确认自己在黑暗中，所以他肯定看不见我，有一会儿，我怀疑他在跟其他人说话，可是等了几秒钟周围依然悄无声息。  
  
“先生，”这时他又说，在夜晚他的声音尤其有穿透力，“您在学生联合会门口就开始跟踪了，您不需要进来歇歇脚吗？”  
  
我终于知道他是在跟我说话了，只好认命地站出来，任由他嘲笑。我的冒险最终以丢脸结束，但同时也寓意着开始。我看他一定认出我了，他站在门前，月光下，他一脸得意洋洋的表情，活像个刚完成绝妙的表演，站在舞台上等待鼓掌的演员。  
  
  
注：  
（1）纽恩汉姆学院，建于1871年，只收女生。  
  
（2）马修•奥菲拉，生于西班牙、工作于法国的一位化学家，毒理学奠基人，被誉为“现代毒理学之父”。著有《毒理学概论》，1817年，这本专著的英译本出版，书名为《论述发现于矿物、蔬菜和动物王国的毒理学及其与生理学、病理学和法医学之间的相互关系》（A General System of Toxicology or, A Treatise on Poisons, Found in the Mineral, Vegetable and Animal Kingdoms,Considered in Their Relations with Physiology, Pathology and Medical Jurisprudence.）。


	3. Chapter 3

我身处一片寂静与黑暗之中，小房子门前洒下的月光是唯一的指引，我觉得自己好像踏上另一条路了。我耳边乱哄哄的，而福尔摩斯站在那儿还一副“一切都在掌握之中”的样子——我什么也不用多想啦。  
  
这屋子的客厅布置成书房，角落里有张书桌，有一垛书本和一些杂物，一个大书架立在旁边，壁炉架上放着小盒子，裁纸刀，一艘帆船的模型，房间另一个极不显眼的角落里还有一张桌子，上面都是玻璃器皿和小瓶，但我猜想他在实验室里的时间更多。此外，还有两张单人沙发，沙发脚边靠着一把小提琴。这差不多是一间普通书房的样子……也许稍微杂乱一些，如果不是菲尔普斯向我透露过，只看这一间房间，我根本猜不透他的专业。  
  
福尔摩斯示意我坐到沙发上，他自己则拿起火钳拨弄壁炉里的柴火。  
  
“您有何贵干？”他一边做手里的事一边这样说。  
  
“唔——我叫华生，你见过我……”我有点支支吾吾地说，“在菲尔普斯那儿，你记得吗？”  
  
他直起身回头打量了我几秒钟，在他的眼光下，我有些不自在。  
  
“约翰·华生，我记得你。”他说。  
  
不久，屋子里渐渐暖起来了。福尔摩斯到对面的沙发上坐下。  
  
“可是你还没回答我的问题。”他的胳膊肘搭在沙发扶手上，十指无意识地相互对戳着。“你有何贵干？”  
  
“喔！我想应该先介绍自己来着……”  
  
“我又没有请你介绍。”他有点不耐烦撇撇嘴，好像受到了冒犯，“你叫约翰·华生，和珀西·菲尔普斯是公学同学，在攻读硕士，但你不是本校学生，那么是你的导师在剑桥了，你们住在校外。你是医生，那么你主攻医学了，你经常要去伦敦，最有可能是伦敦大学的学生。你想要通过特雷弗找到我，所以从学生联合会跟踪到这儿。”他又上下打量了我一番，“你没必要介绍自己。”他下了这个结论。  
  
“我不知道菲尔普斯告诉过你那么多。”我有些惊讶，“他还真是多管闲事。”  
  
“我和菲尔普斯可没有交情。”谁知福尔摩斯冷冰冰地说。  
  
“那你怎么知道这些事的呢？那是谁告诉你的？”  
  
“是你。”  
  
“什么！”我的眉毛整个揪起来，“这是什么意思？”  
  
福尔摩斯却漫不经心地瞥了我一眼，仿佛跟我说话是他纡尊降贵。“菲尔普斯只说过你们曾是同学，你在攻读硕士。菲尔普斯一直在剑桥，而你显然对这儿不熟悉，从他第一次带你来就可以知道，那么你们就不可能是大学同学了，因此我推测是公学同学。你不是本校学生，但住在剑桥，多半是导师的缘故，会发生这种情况的附近学校，最有可能还是伦敦大学了，那么你需要经常往来于剑桥和伦敦之间。虽然你一身的套装只会出于伦敦的裁缝之手，可这在每个学生身上都能看到，无法说明问题。你看你鞋边的泥土，绝不是径直来到学生联合会的路线，可见你是一边打听一边找到的，绕了不少弯路。此外，你身上有淡淡的碘酒气味，像刚看过病人似的，你最有可能是个医生。”  
  
我反应了一会儿。  
  
“我的天啊，你真是——”  
  
“你进门的时候我瞧了瞧你的手杖。”他示意了门边，“那是苏格兰爱有的样式，陈旧，但做工精细，是在爱丁堡定制的。你来自那儿。”他讽刺道，“菲尔普斯可不会连这个都告诉我。”  
  
“这真是太神奇了，我的确是爱丁堡人。”我终于感叹出来。  
  
“你保留了这根手杖，说明在爱丁堡仍有家人，但你似乎跟他们不甚亲密，你一点苏格兰口音都听不出来。”他又加上一句。  
  
“多奇妙，你全说对啦。”我又感叹了一句，“我那几个亲戚全在苏格兰，我已经好几年没去看过他们了，不久前我哥哥还写信叫我今年回去过圣诞节。”  
  
福尔摩斯抿起嘴角，像在掩饰一个得意的笑容。  
  
“你这招真厉害。我从没在其他人身上看到过。”我赞扬他，“这一定是你特有的技能。”  
  
听到我的话，他脸上染上了红晕，就像一个被夸美貌的姑娘。于是我也突然心情很好。  
  
“可你还没有回答我的问题呢。”他边说边站起来走到柜子前，“你肯定不是来喝茶，这个时间喝茶太晚了，来点威士忌怎么样？”  
  
福尔摩斯背对着我，我就看不到他的脸了。  
  
“好的。”我回答。他倒了两杯威士忌回来，然后举起杯子看着我，示意我继续说。  
  
“唔，”我琢磨着，“我记得你在菲尔普斯的住处拿走了一本书。”我想在他面前说谎想必更尴尬，但我已经没有退路了。  
  
“是的。”他扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“我急需它。”我说话时看着他的脸，但他脸上一点表情也没有，“你——你能借给我吗？”  
  
“你花费了这么大一番功夫，它对你必定非常重要。”  
  
“非常需要。”我只能说。  
  
福尔摩斯走到书桌边，在那一撂书堆中寻找起来，有点装模作样的成分。“我记不太清楚了，”他轻描淡写地问，“它叫什么名字来着？”  
  
“啊——”我张了张嘴，又闭上，但是除了记得和植物啦，毒物啦有关以外，一点印象都没有。  
  
“它不叫‘啊’。”福尔摩斯说着转过身，手里多出一本绿色的书，“是这个吗？”  
  
我看见上面写着的名字“论述发现于矿物、蔬菜和动物王国的毒理学及其与生理学、病理学和法医学之间的相互关系”，“就是它。”我只好窘迫地回答。  
  
“我没想到你对它感兴趣，医生。”福尔摩斯重新坐回来。  
  
“我还没有挂牌行医呢。”  
  
他耸了耸肩。“我想不到你还会去做什么，这无疑是你最好的选择。”  
  
我想起爱丁堡乡下的房子，斑驳陈旧的墙壁，漏雨的屋顶，有一次大雨时雨点滴到了钢琴上，猎场里常遭贼，而他们都不愿雇个看守，哈利，我那可怜的兄长，端着酒杯在晚宴上，有一次他糊里糊涂地穿了格子花呢的套装，引得周围穿黑色礼服的客人惊异地看着他。我想起安娜姑妈皱着眉头看着醉醺醺的哈利——已经是这座宅邸的主人——然后她又望着我，仿佛在说：“都指望你啦，约翰！”  
  
“也许我会回家。”想到这儿，我说。  
  
福尔摩斯看了看我，他有点意外，但明显他并不欣赏意外的感觉。  
  
“你让我惊讶了，医生。”他说，“这是绝无仅有的。”  
  
我觉得他说这话太自负了，但这并不妨碍我对他的好感，我只不过认为他的自负更多地表现为可爱。  
  
“你还不了解我呢。”我反驳道。  
  
“恰恰相反，啊，不，可我以为已经把你看透了，我以为绝对够了解你。”他一手托腮，“我还以为你不喜欢你的家人。”  
  
“是的，我的确不喜欢他们。”我无奈地耸肩，“可他们是我的亲人，我总得考虑到亲人的意愿。”  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答，他默默地站起来。我突然感到气氛变得凝重了，理想与现实总是年轻人谈话的死角。哎，我不该碰触它们。  
  
“让我为你拉一曲吧，怎么样，医生？”他冷不丁地来了这么一句，然后拿起靠在沙发腿边的小提琴。  
  
我看了看表，已经午夜了，刚想说这时候拉琴似乎不太妙，但福尔摩斯看上去不是个拘于小节的人，于是我放弃了反驳，又考虑到这座小房子偏远一些——好啦，我很快彻底站到他那一边去了，反而希望他拉琴了。  
  
福尔摩斯站到窗边拉起一支低沉柔和的曲子，月光照在他削瘦的背影上，以及他优雅地拉着弦的动作。我想那可能是他自己编的曲，因为这音乐与这图景分外地契合，而且还可能是一支催眠曲，我听着听着眼皮便越来越沉重，身体越来越轻盈，最后我的思绪断了，完全漂流在音乐的温柔乡里，脑子里渐渐模糊着最后的画面，他美妙的身影，美妙的音乐，还有他美妙的自负。  
  
我一定是太困倦了才会那么快睡着，醒来的时候，我还靠在沙发里，身上盖着一条毯子，壁炉仍然噼啪地响着，福尔摩斯坐在那儿，膝盖上翻开了一本书。他看见我醒了，点头示意。  
  
我赶紧坐直，掏出表看时间。  
  
“刚六点。”他从书本中抬起头告诉我。  
  
我花了一分钟让自己完全清醒，窗外还一片漆黑，彼得森博士天亮就会起床，当然仆人会早起一个小时。  
  
“也许我该回去了。”我伸了个懒腰。  
  
福尔摩斯放下书本，他还衣着整齐，看样子熬了一整夜。  
  
“我送你出学院。”他说话的时候仍然有精神。  
  
我当然非常乐意——在这一团黑暗里，我对这儿一点也不熟悉，不会失足掉到河里就该感谢上帝了，况且屋外寒气逼人，有个伴一同走路就好多了。福尔摩斯拿起原本盖在我身上的羊毛毯，披在他的外套上和我一起出门，临走时还没忘记拎一盏灯。冷风一点儿不带怜惜地向我们扑来，于是我下意识地把他拉进，挨在一起暖和些，走了十分钟，我突然发觉自己两手空空。  
  
“我忘了带上书啦。”我说，好像我真的在乎那本书有没有借到似的。  
  
风声里我听到他轻笑了一声：“我认为你不需要它了，医生。”我顿觉多嘴让自己又陷入窘迫之中，一天之内的次数未免也太多了。  
  
福尔摩斯把我送出学院，我裹紧了衣领，一下子觉得更冷，但心情更好。回到博士的住所时快到七点，正好有园丁替我开门，其他人还没有起床，于是我得以成功地溜回自己的房间里去。我抽了支咽，迷迷糊糊地在椅子里歪了一会儿，就再也睡不着了，收拾了我自己以后，也该到吃早饭的时间了。  
  
这一天我思维敏捷，不再费心神顾虑那么多，忘记了第一次从菲尔普斯住处出来时的茫然和兴奋，还有后来的紧张。现在我的心中只有平和与温存，我知道福尔摩斯至少不讨厌我，这样就足够了，我本来并不指望更多。  
  
午饭以后，我正要继续工作，汉密尔顿太太进来告诉我有个自称歇洛克·福尔摩斯的人在门口要见我，他不愿进门，所以没有给她名片。我差点以为自己听错了，管家太太重复了一遍以后，我才心怀疑虑地来到门口。我确实看到了福尔摩斯，他换了浅色的衣服，脖子上搭着一条深色的围巾，一只手把手杖举起靠在肩膀上，另一只揣在口袋里，正在花园里来回踱步，心不在焉地看着地面。  
  
“嘿。”我轻声喊道。他抬起头看了看我，短暂地微笑了一下。“你不进来吗？”我问他。  
  
“不，我马上要去伊利（1），”他说，“雇的马车就停在巷子那头，你赶快戴上帽子。”  
  
我吃了一惊，这来得太突然了。“你的意思是要我跟你一起去吗？”  
  
“我以为我已经说得很明白了。”他压低了声音说，微微偏过头的样子显得很傲慢。  
  
“啊——我不是，不是不愿意和你一起去，”我解释，“可是你应该提早跟我说呀，今天下午无论如何我都不能离开博士半步。恩——明天怎么样？”  
  
他把手杖从肩上放下来，可是只过了一会儿，他轻轻地说：“我在巷子那头等你。”然后头也不回地走了，手杖又靠回了肩上。  
  
“福尔摩斯！”我喊他但又不敢大声，可他好像完全没听到我的解释一般，自顾自地离开了。  
  
他的态度未免太自大了，我从未见过如此我行我素的人，但不可否认地，他突然来找我又让我心里冒出一阵窃喜，这太矛盾了。我没有思虑多久，好奇心和冒险精神很快占了上风，几分钟以后，我已经一手扶着头顶的帽子，一手抓着手杖从巷子里飞奔而过。远远地我瞧见有辆双轮马车停在人群嘈杂的巷口，隐隐约约似乎有半张脸望着巷子，可我来到跟前时，福尔摩斯好像才把注意力转到我身上似的，有点漠然又有点傲慢地推开马车的矮门。  
  
马车轻快地往城外去，街上的行人，城里浑浊的空气都渐渐后退，最后一点都不剩了，路两边除了无垠的田野，草地以外什么都没有，马车向前方天与地交合的一条线奔去，不久就能看见建筑物的尖顶，再过了一会儿，又能隐约看出城镇。这时福尔摩斯用手杖敲了敲车厢顶，马车停了下来。  
  
“还没到呢，先生。”车夫说。  
  
“我们走过去就行了。”他边说边从口袋里拿出车钱。  
  
于是我们两人改为步行，右手边的草地远处就能望见乌兹河——可惜现在不是郊游的好季节，路上偶尔看见几辆车罢了。走了几分钟，我们之间都没有一句话。  
  
“恩——你来伊利有急事吗？”于是我问他。  
  
“我需要散步。”他一本正经地说。  
  
我愣了好一会儿，突然意识到自己冒着被博士责骂的危险，却是陪他出来散步。“仅仅是散步？”我又问他。  
  
福尔摩斯看了我一眼，颇有不耐烦的意思。“当然。”他说，然后倏地转身踏入路边的草地里，我也赶紧跟上去，他朝河边的方向走去。  
  
“我们不进城里去吗？”我快步跟上直到和他并肩。  
  
“我本来就不打算进城。”  
  
一直走到我们看不清原来那条路上的马车，也差不多到了河边，他才停下来。我们在岸上坐下，阳光照在身上真有些暖和，事已至此，我也不用去想博士了。  
  
“福尔摩斯，”我用胳膊肘轻轻碰了他，“你要散步为什么不去找特雷弗呢？”  
  
他一只手搭在膝盖上，另一只撑在身后。“特雷弗要考荣誉学位，哈，还要溜狗。”  
  
“我不知道学校里竟允许养狗。”  
  
福尔摩斯转过头看了我一会儿，我注意到他的眼珠颜色浅得出奇，几乎是透明的，他好像在扑捉我脸上每一个表情，又像在琢磨说的每一句话。  
  
“他有个堂兄住在剑桥，在学校外面，那狗是他堂兄的。”最后他说。  
  
“特雷弗是像那种——”我犹豫了一下继续说，“像是要考荣誉学位的，我发现他和你是完全不同的人，你们怎么会，我是说，怎么会成朋友的呢？”  
  
他听到我的问话，若有若无地扬起了嘴角。“这确实很奇怪，”他说，“特雷弗是个精力充沛，冲劲十足的人，和我正好相反——”  
  
“而你更加沉默寡言。”我插了一句嘴。他瞪了我一眼，被打断了很不高兴。“对不起。”我赶紧道歉，“在菲尔普斯那里你几乎没说过话，而且他也这么跟我介绍来着，我觉得你很——”  
  
“你说对了。”他又打断了我，好像在赌气似的，似乎这样我们就扯平了，“我和大部分人的学习方法不一样，平常都在自己的房间里训练思维，交际既不是我擅长的也不是必要的东西。我和特雷弗认识是因为有一次他那只狗咬伤了我的脚踝。”到这里他有意停顿了一下，我示意他继续讲，表示我不会再插他的嘴了。“我在床上躺了整整十天，特雷弗每天来拜访，起初他每次只待几分钟，后来留的时间越来越长，我们的话就越来越多。”说完他耸了耸肩，总算不生气了。  
  
“好吧。”我若有所思地望着乌兹河，河水几乎静止一般地缓慢流动，让我感到时间也慢下来了。我依然不知道是特雷弗不愿意牺牲他宝贵的时间，还是福尔摩斯没有花工夫叨扰他，但这似乎不重要了，实际上，我突然觉得什么都不重要了，我那发脾气的导师，糊里糊涂的兄长，还有遭贼的狩猎场。  
  
“你真不打算去城里？”我想起史密斯跟我提起过伊利，而自己现在却坐在城外晒太阳，这实在是个遗憾。  
  
“不，那里太吵了，我宁愿待在更安静的地方，”福尔摩斯打了个哈欠，“你可以自己去，但我想养养神。”  
  
“那是由于你昨晚熬夜的缘故。”  
  
“头脑才是一切，而身体只是附件，所以我只在需要的时候睡觉。”他毫不在乎地说着，就地躺下来，用帽子遮住了眼睛。  
  
福尔摩斯用行动拒绝了我的提议，我又不可能把他一个人丢在草地上，只好给自己找点事做。我在口袋里掏出了笔记本，可是过了一会儿发现自己一点用功的心思都没有，更没有可记的事。我转而看着这个事不关己的家伙，觉得自己更应该给上他一拳，我稍稍提起他的帽子，可能是太阳照着我有点刺眼，或者距离太近了，我发现他的侧脸像是能工巧匠雕刻出来一般，“漂亮”似乎不足以形容——却足以警告我马上把帽子放下来，我照做了，否则这是极其危险的事儿。  
  
我沿着河岸在附近散了一会儿步，没有走远，但花了点时间以赶走刚刚侵扰我的那些胡思乱想，之后我也打了一会儿盹，我们醒来的时候已经下午三点了。似乎对福尔摩斯来说，养足精神不需要多少睡眠，但补充了必须的睡眠，他的心情大好，话也变多了，我得以成功劝说他一起进城。  
  
这是我迄今为止最惬意的一个下午，当我们回到剑桥时已经晚上八点了，不用说也知道我一身疲倦但心中荡漾地回到住所。  
  
一进门我就被史密斯拉到一边，看着他的表情我就明白该到挨训时候了。  
  
“博士叫你去书房。你下午到底去哪儿啦，华生？”他瞪着那双蓝眼睛问我。  
  
“我去了伊利，史密斯，还有你跟我说过的那个——”  
  
“嗨，我知道啦！”他又问，“你和中午来找你的那个家伙一起去的？”  
  
“是——怎么了？你是什么意思？”  
  
“我只不过教你个诀窍。”史密斯眨巴着眼睛神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“如果你跟博士讲，你和一位女士出门了，他或许会谅解你；但如果跟他说你和一个男人出门，他就不可能原谅你了。你懂我的意思了吗？”  
  
“我明白，”我体会了几秒钟，“我想我知道该怎么跟他说了。”  
  
这么想着，我朝书房走去。  
  
  
注：  
（1）伊利，剑桥郡的一座小城镇，常有来自附近的游客参观游览，位于乌兹河西岸。《莫里斯》中，莫里斯和克莱夫去过伊利。


	4. Chapter 4

因为那次无故旷学，我被博士结结实实地训了一顿，但没有酿成更严重的后果，这都要归功于史密斯给我提的醒，当然，我跟博士撒谎说和一位女士出去了。“当女士需要帮助的时候，作为绅士不应当推辞。”我佯作轻松地跟他辩解。  
  
至此以后，我和福尔摩斯之间的友谊越来越浓厚，我们经常见面，有时一起吃饭，每周五我去过学监的办公室就赶紧搭下午的火车回剑桥。尽管这样，我心中还是有个“谨慎”在起作用，我欣赏福尔摩斯美妙的一部分时，又时刻对自己提醒着他的缺点，偶尔也和史密斯一起去纽恩汉姆学院。菲尔普斯知道我交上的新朋友，毫不掩饰他的惊讶，由于我的关系，他邀请我，霍夫曼和福尔摩斯吃午饭。我花了很久才劝动福尔摩斯一起去。直到圣诞节假期（1）的时候，我们一起去的车站，但他要回苏塞克斯，而我要去爱丁堡，所以无法同路。火车上，我暗自鼓舞自己这学期表现得很好，既让自己高兴了，也没有涉足危险领域。  
  
然而从我大学以来，没有一次回家的假期是愉快的，这次也不例外。从爱丁堡坐两个小时火车就到了那个地方，有辆马车等在车站接我，但我知道哈利是不会为这点“小事”劳神的，如果我还能安心到家，那还得感谢安娜姑妈。我所谓的“家”，即那座巨大的宅邸，叫做西格森（2），最初的主人是个挪威人，乔治时期他占领了这一片土地，但据说为了得到周围居民的尊重，好做个名正言顺的治安官，他吹嘘自己家族在英国的历史可以追溯到维京人的时代。如今这座房子的风光已经随着多年的风吹雨打远去了，从那斑驳的门厅就能看出来，自华生家占有了这座庄园，已经有几代都没有娶到有钱的新娘，因此也无法把房子装修一新。  
  
哈利在门口迎接我的时候，身上一股酒气，我想起童年时代和他一起在走廊里奔跑，那时我觉得走廊真够长，房子真够大，害的我们最后不得不求助于佣人才能找到方向。现在我即使不常回家，也不会迷路了，但哈利拎着他的酒瓶依然会找不到自己的房间。后来在回剑桥的车上，我想起这事儿，这不是安娜姑妈的错，也不是哈利的错，他只不过是个导火索。  
  
火是这样点燃的。  
  
往年，只要我在家，即便哈利才是名义上的一家之主，但家里几乎所有事都由我说话，这已经成为惯例了。而今年圣诞节，哈利满脸涨红地宣布他应该履行“一家之主”的职责，于是所有活动都由他主持，由他组织大家去教堂领圣餐，也好让附近的居民认可他的角色了，佣人们的津贴也由他来发。  
  
但最后却弄得一团糟。哈利把雪莉酒当做香槟，把客人的名字搞错，我在那儿的意义就是阻止他再把事情搞得更糟罢了。最后哈利坦诚，他为了避免自己喝醉，就把塞酒瓶的木塞子往地上丢，如果塞子倒在地上，那他就不喝酒，如果塞子立起来了，他就喝一口。  
  
“这不是我的错，”晚上，他一脸无辜地说，“我怎么知道我运气不好，每次一扔塞子，它——它就立起来了。”  
  
我无话可说，转过脸去不想看他，即使在说话的时候他还端着杯子。  
  
“那给佣人的津贴呢？今年为什么少了？安娜姑妈说你拿去赌掉了。”  
  
“我以一位正派绅士的名声发誓，绝对没有！”他瞪着两只眼睛看着我说。  
  
“你的名声已经葬送在酒瓶里了。”我冷冷地说，但想起他刚才的愚蠢行为，怒火又冒出来，“更不可理喻地是，你明知道会犯傻，为什么还把一堆事情揽到自己身上？你连好好管着自己都做不到吗？”  
  
“我——我想帮你呀，兄弟。”他更是瞪着我，一脸委屈地，好像是我不讲理似的。  
  
我不想再跟他说下去了，转身出了大厅，走到楼梯上的时候，被安娜姑妈拽住了，她还穿着晚装，还是一副镇定自若的样子。她从来就是个冷静的女人，像她这样精明的并不多见，因此我敬佩她感激她，但又无法对她产生好感。  
  
“我听说你还打算攻读博士，约翰？”她望着我的时候，我觉得什么秘密都会被她看透。  
  
“您听谁讲的，姑妈？”  
  
“哈利。”她面带可疑的微笑，“我知道他说的话不可信，所以来问你，是这样吗？”  
  
“恐怕是的。”  
  
“约翰，”她失望了，“我告诉过你，作为一位乡绅，不需要什么博士，你要做的就是经营庄园，获得佃户们的尊重，然后参加竞选，成为这个地区的议员，实际上你当初选择学医就是个错误，你明白吗？那个时候我就坚决反对。”  
  
“您应该这么跟哈利说，姑妈，他才是这里的主人。”  
  
“你怎么了，约翰？你刚才还跟哈利吵过一架，可怜的哈利！你明明知道他担不起这个责任。”  
  
姑妈用一副说教的表情看着我，好像我不服从她就会一败涂地，好像我就是一只困在她所织的网上的蚱蜢，但我只是不想放弃挣扎。  
  
“哈利是我兄长，姑妈，而且他拥有这庄园，他才应该担起这个责任。”  
  
“你怎么能这样说话？你是在责备你那死去的父亲吗？责备他连一块表（3）都没有留给你？”  
  
“我没有！”气氛变得紧张起来，温度在升高，“我可不在乎什么房子，什么土地！”  
  
“那你为什么要抱怨？”她也一点都不肯让步，甚至步步紧逼着，“你为什么要抱怨？哈利爱你，约翰，他会给你你应得的一切，虽然他——他无所作为。”她也许想说“一无是处”。“我甚至不指望他能结成一门像样的亲事。可你不同，约翰，你聪明，你有才能，你可以尽好应尽的责任。”  
  
“我还能娶到一位身价颇高的新娘。”我无奈地说。  
  
“对，你说得对，这也是你应得的。”她反而坚定地看着我。  
  
我叹了一口气，“但这不是我想要的，姑妈——”  
  
“那你想要什么，亲爱的？你 **还** 想要什么？”  
  
“我只不过想——我想——”我不敢看她的眼睛，“我想做我想做的事。”  
  
我说这话时声音很低，恐怕她都没有听清楚，可我也没有力气重复了，也许就算她听到了，她也会认为我的话缺乏逻辑，是呀，投身政治，振兴门庭，再娶个阔新娘，这不是每个人都希望得到的吗？我还奢望什么呢？回到剑桥时我还在想这事儿，于是刚开学，我就去拜访了福尔摩斯。和他在一起，我很容易就能忘掉不愉快的事，这就像魔法，因为他本人并不具有“让人愉快”的能力，以至于愿意和他成为朋友的人寥寥无几。  
  
我到他的住所时正好下午四点，福尔摩斯在收拾桌上堆着的文件，另外，还有个只穿了背心的中年男人在掸壁炉架上的灰尘，他像是新换的校工——我以前看见过几次负责福尔摩斯房间的校工，并不是他。我点燃了一支烟，仔细看这个忙碌的人，他穿的棕色背心很漂亮，举止之间不像普通的佣人。  
  
“他是斯泰尔斯。”福尔摩斯冷不丁地插上一句。我已经习惯了，他总是知道我在琢磨什么，然后打断我的思绪，并以我惊讶的表情为荣。  
  
这时我想起我那个伪善的老古董学监也叫斯泰尔斯，他总是摆出一副慈善的面孔，在僵硬的笑容后面又隐藏一双绿色的小眼睛。想到他令我不快，于是我干脆和福尔摩斯一起整理他那堆书本。福尔摩斯盯着我嘴里叼着的烟，说：“给我也点一支。”  
  
我拿出一支香烟插进他嘴里，然后给它点燃。福尔摩斯过了烟瘾，颇有些得意的样子，突然朝我身后点点头。“再见，斯泰尔斯。”他说。我回头瞧见那个校工已经干完活，他微微鞠了一躬便离开了。  
  
“你的新校工？”我随口问了一句，自从我和福尔摩斯认识以来，只上个学期里他就换过三个校工了。  
  
“他可不为学校负责，”福尔摩斯把手里的东西放下，坐到沙发上去，“他是我哥哥雇佣的奸细。”  
  
“我从来不知道你有个哥哥。”我说的是实话，福尔摩斯还没有跟我提起过他的家人。  
  
“现在你知道了。”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，“斯泰尔斯每隔一天来打扫一次，顺便把我的近况向迈克罗夫特汇报——那就是我哥哥的名字。”  
  
“既然他是你哥哥……他长你几岁？”  
  
“七岁。”  
  
我张了张嘴，却只说出了“我的天。”然后我才意识到这件事的离奇之处：“你哥哥竟然特地雇佣了人来打扫你的住所，他可真是，怎么说，慷慨？关心？要我说他简直棒极了！”  
  
福尔摩斯瞪了我一眼，仿佛听不懂我说的话。“我可没有请他雇人。”  
  
“那更显示了他的关怀呀！”我摊开手。  
  
福尔摩斯像是要忍住一阵怒气，但他站了起来，转过身去拿饮料。“你要喝什么，华生？”  
  
“唔，随便什么都好，白兰地——或者茶！”我想如果有茶最好。  
  
“没有茶。”福尔摩斯说，他拿了两杯白兰地回来。“迈克罗夫特认为我是个不务正业的纨绔子弟，他现在最大的期望就是我能有个正当职业。”（4）  
  
“你绝不是那样的人。”我接过他递来的杯子，坐在他对面的沙发上，“你以后肯定会有大用场的，恩——我能想象，比如你完全可以成为一个教授。”  
  
“我喜爱的那些研究恐怕还没有专门的课程，自然也不会有学位。”他笑道。  
  
“唔，那你有家族事业？”  
  
“我对那不感兴趣，何况我还有个哥哥呢。”  
  
“对，哥哥。”我想起哈利，有气无力地附和着。“呀，对了，”我想到了，“你有那些一眼识人的技巧，可以做个探长，你一定会声名鹊起。”  
  
“恩，”福尔摩斯举起杯子，杯沿在嘴唇上划过，瞬间有点让我失神，“我确实对一些案子很感兴趣，”他接着说，“可苏格兰场的警察全是一帮蠢货，我会觉得束手束脚。”  
  
“我从没听人这样评价苏格兰场。”我说，但心中被他那高傲的可爱神态激起一阵涟漪，随后笑起来，“但他们确实是蠢货，我曾有个大学同学家里丢了银餐具，最后警察什么也没找回来，猎狗都比他们有用。”  
  
福尔摩斯大概原以为我会反驳他，听了我的话，他先是愣了神，然后忍不住扬起嘴角，最后我们一起笑起来。  
  
“说到这些技巧，你一定以为这完全是我有意识地训练自己的缘故。”之后福尔摩斯说。  
  
“难道不是这样吗？”  
  
“恩，但有一部分来自遗传，拿音乐来说，我的祖母是法国艺术家吉尔内的妹妹，所以艺术天分就来源于此，至于这些观察推理的天分，在迈克罗夫特身上也能看到。”  
  
“你说他也有这种能力？”  
  
“确实，”福尔摩斯轻描淡写地点点头，“而且他强过我，什么都没法瞒过他的眼睛，每次我们比试的时候，我都是输家。”  
  
“上帝啊——”惊讶之余，我想到一个关键点，“哦！那你哥哥在哪里供职呢？”  
  
“他为英国政府工作，在伦敦。”  
  
“既然你和他有一样的才能，你在那里也可以有用武之地啊。”  
  
福尔摩斯一脸不耐烦地瞥了我一眼，转过头去，好像我是个幼稚的孩子。  
  
“华生，你认为我喜欢那样的生活方式吗？迈克罗夫特现在除了办公室就是寓所，他最近正在筹划建立一所俱乐部，但我认为那也不可能让他的生活丰富多少。”  
  
我叹了一口气，他说的是事实。“好吧，我理解你，”我安慰他，“但至少你有个好哥哥。”  
  
福尔摩斯眯起眼睛看着我。  
  
“你到底怎么了，华生？圣诞节不愉快？”  
  
我想到底还是让他看出来了，只好故作轻松地耸了耸肩。  
  
“一定是你家里的事。”他下了个结论。  
  
“你说得对。”  
  
福尔摩斯没有继续说话，他那表情告诉我，他在等我自己坦白。  
  
“好吧，福尔摩斯，”也许我说出来好些，“你瞧，这事我只跟你说。”他点点头，聚精会神地看着我，身体向前倾，好像在等待一个精彩的故事，可惜，我并不认为这段经历有什么值得听的。  
  
于是我深吸了一口气，把圣诞节发生的事都一五一十地告诉了他，哈利闯的祸还有我和姑妈的谈话。在我说到一半的时候，维克多•特雷弗来访，他只站在门口，问福尔摩斯是否和他一起去学生联合会，并在那里吃晚饭。福尔摩斯回绝了他，特雷弗看看我就关上门离开了。不得不说这段小插曲让我心情好了些，可我说完以后，福尔摩斯的评价又给我泼了一盆冷水。  
  
“我看这是你自找烦恼，华生。”他抽着烟，好像在说一个跟他毫无关系的人，而不是个亲密的朋友。  
  
“你说什么？”我失望极了，也许我指望他的安慰根本就是个错误。  
  
“你瞧，华生，”福尔摩斯却一副“这很正常”的表情，“你哥哥才是庄园的主人，他理应行使管理的权力，当然，我不能责备你关心家庭的心情，可是你确实没有必要这么在乎别人的眼光啊。”  
  
“福尔摩斯，你在说我自讨苦吃吗？”我生气了。  
  
“我没有这么说。”他一脸无辜地垂下眼睑，很快又抬眼看了看我，“唔，我的意思是，你没必要听你姑妈的话，也不应该为你哥哥的错误惩罚自己。”  
  
我沉默了一会儿，吸了好几口烟，福尔摩斯也没说话，但我感觉到他在盯着我。  
  
“福尔摩斯，那你是说我姑妈在多管闲事，而我哥哥是自作自受喽？”  
  
“你用这样的词可不合适，华生，虽然——”他停了一下，“虽然在理论上我也是这个意思，但我是在安慰你。”  
  
“我没见过像你这样安慰的。”我冷冷地反驳。  
  
“华生，那你就误解我的心意了。”福尔摩斯还是一脸遗憾地说话，一点儿没有意识到他的错误。  
  
“好吧，你有时候确实不可理喻。”我干脆这么回他，谁知道这竟几乎让他发作了。  
  
“什么！”福尔摩斯瞪着我，“华生，你怎么敢——你怎么能，怎么能这样说话！”然后他偏过脸不再看我。  
  
我也不知道该怎么回答他，毕竟，我也不想让气氛变得更差，更不想因此让我们之间生出芥蒂。我把杯子里的白兰地一口喝光，陷在沙发里，瞪着自己的腿，我们都沉默了良久。  
  
“我确实没见过你安慰别人。”我把胳膊肘撑在沙发扶手上，抚着额头。  
  
“我不需要你的谅解，华生，”福尔摩斯的声音里面没带任何感情，“因为你的脑袋已经被你姑妈和哥哥给搅乱了，从你一进门我就看出来，你把什么心情都写在脸上了。”  
  
我抬头望着他，而他看着手里的杯子，不愿迎接我的眼神。  
  
“那我道歉。”我说。  
  
“是该你道歉。”他还是没有看我，“你缺乏了忍耐力和毅力，华生。”  
  
我想反驳他，他指责我不够耐性实在太不公平了，可最后我还是把话吞了下去，看着福尔摩斯也陷在沙发里，虽说我琢磨不透他在想什么，但那样子却像个不怎么神气的大猫。我看到他抿紧了嘴唇，突然有种想拉住他的手抚慰他的冲动，但再次地，我脑中谨慎的那一面跳出来制止了自己，最后我还是没有做危险的事情。但取而代之地，我笑了。“你说得对。”我对他说，然后端起杯子，失望地发现白兰地没有了。“还有吗？”我问道。  
  
我们之间偶尔发生类似的口角，但持续不久，而且总是以我的道歉而告终，至少我得到了回报，首先我们维持了友谊，其次我锻炼了自己的毅力。我脑中的谨慎小人提醒自己的频率越来越高，为了协助它，我也有意识地让自己注意女人，但有一天，谨慎小人罢工了，或者偷偷给自己放了个假。  
  
那是一个多月以后，快到学期末的一天，那件事的发生预示着我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯的关系开始改变——我吻了他，而且我们都很清楚，那绝对不是一个朋友之间纯洁的亲吻。  
  
  
注：  
（1）那时剑桥大学的学年从每年十月间开始，全年分为三个学期，每个学期约八个半星期，三个学期分别是米迦勒节学期，四旬斋学期和复活节学期。  
  
（2）侦探三年假死时，曾化名为一个姓西格森的挪威探险家，见《空屋》。这医生的家……绝对是我有意取名的……  
  
（3）医生的哥哥有一块祖传的表，他哥哥死后这块表留给了医生，见《血字的研究》。  
  
（4）侦探想到以后自己选择什么职业，主要由于得到了老特雷弗的启发，见《格洛里亚斯科特号三桅帆船》。


	5. Chapter 5

这事来得一点儿也不突然，完全是缓慢发酵的最终结果。  
  
我和福尔摩斯之间有时发生些打闹，很不幸，几乎每次都是我引起的。即便是学生时代，福尔摩斯也不是个贪玩之人，他有时沉迷于研究各处土壤的不同，有时又专注于收集各种烟灰，有时则探究某些古怪语言，总之不论他干什么，他都认为其中包含某种意义，对他的能力有所提升；而我呢，即便投入工作之中，也无法长时间集中精神，消遣总是必不可少的，也许福尔摩斯说我缺乏耐力在某种程度上也算合情合理吧。但这样一来，我们共同享受的时光就只剩下散步和偶尔聊天了，有时我也被福尔摩斯所研究的内容吸引，也乐于花掉所有的业余时间陪他到处钻草丛，甚至我们还做过更离奇的事，比如为了收集烟灰装成清洁工人，可一旦他选择坐在房间里钻研书本好几天，我就无法长时间保持兴趣了——我总不可能也喜欢讨论希伯来语的词根吧——当我不想学习，无事可做，又不想离开的时候，我就不得不做些滑稽的事情。也许福尔摩斯受过这方面的训练，或者天性如此，他是个善于控制自己情绪的人，我又和他不同了，但在使他放弃沉默的外表转而和我一起参与进某些活动这件事上，我有 **足够的** 耐心，不管他是否认为这项活动是在浪费时间。  
  
有时我想，如果随着他年龄的增长，他变得更加专注，冷静，又固执，那我岂不是要有更多耐性和毅力才能说服他了？光是想到这样的可能性都让我不寒而栗，想象未来对年轻人来说都蕴含着恐怖成分，无论这种未来是否会成为现实。  
  
那天也是这个情况。我一连忙了几天，不知道被博士责备了多少次，好不容易终于有个空闲的下午，不用说，贝林厄姆还在实验室，而史密斯早就溜出去约会了，我来到福尔摩斯的住所，指望能端杯威士忌扯扯闲话，就算是再和他一起去干件稀奇古怪的事也好，可是他偏偏坐地上，在一堆书籍和文件中间，从我进门到我坐进沙发里，他都没有抬眼招呼过，当然，威士忌也是我自己倒的。  
  
对那些东西我是外行，也一点儿不感兴趣，于是我只好寂寞地坐在那儿装作欣赏地毯上的花纹，过了一会儿，我又在周围找了一本十分勉强的杂志去读，可这也不能持续多久，我看见福尔摩斯还坐在那儿，头都没有抬一下，如果不是我注意到那些书的页数发生了变化，我就差点以为他是一尊雕塑了。但即便是再好看的艺术品，总是执拗地横杵在人面前也会招人厌烦的，何况我明明知道他是个活生生的人呢。  
  
这引来了我些许怒气，于是我把它转化成了报复。  
  
“福尔摩斯。”我喊他，但他没搭理我。  
  
我看见地上不远处躺着一只铅笔，我把它拾起来，用这把小小的武器去敲那家伙的头，一边敲一边喊他。“福尔摩斯！”而且我加重了语气。  
  
他不耐烦地哼哼，但我不满足。如果以后有机会，他把打扰我作为一项事业，并把这种冷静自持又钻研的精神用来对付我，那他一定会做出更加邪恶的事情。如此一想我就一点愧疚之心都没有了，也就更加肆无忌惮。  
  
我干脆在地上蹲下来，离他更近些。  
  
“福尔摩斯——”然后我一边继续喊他一边用铅笔把他的黑发一层层挑开。我之前说过，如果我到了无法忍耐的地步，那么我就会把极大的耐心放到发泄上，这时就是如此，我把他的头发一点一点拨乱，有些发丝碰到我的手，非常柔软，这跟他平时显露的冷若冰霜相比简直南辕北辙。  
  
最后他终于也忍受不住了，挡住我的手。  
  
“够了吧，华生！”他瞪着我，“看在上帝的份上，我可没有跑到 **你的** 房间去扰乱 **你的** 工作。”  
  
“如果这些干扰你都受不了，那只能说明你训练还不到家。”我挑起眉毛得意地回敬道。  
  
“你真是一点都不讲理！”他上下打量着我，仿佛不认识我了，“你的稳重和礼貌上哪儿去了？”  
  
“稳重和礼貌？”我皱起眉头，“福尔摩斯，我连续忙碌了三天都没有休息，这几天你在干什么？难道你一直在看这些拉丁文的——”我低头试图辨认他膝上的书，“这是拉丁文吗？”  
  
“这当然是拉丁文，你这个笨蛋！”他恶狠狠地反咬我。  
  
“好吧，好吧，不过是因为书在我的反方向，我才一时打愣儿的。”对我的解释，福尔摩斯扬起眉毛。“但是，”我说，“你就不能给我这个笨蛋匀出哪怕一个小时来吗？恩——只要一个小时，这对你那聪明的大脑来说有益无害，真的，”我耸了耸肩，但掩饰不住脸上的笑，“毕竟我是个医生。”  
  
福尔摩斯看着我，我的手还留在他的头发上，就要我差不多觉得他会服软时，他突然冷冰冰地说：“医生，你真让人厌恶。”  
  
“什么？厌恶？”我把手从他头上拿下来，“你这混蛋，你怎么能说我让人厌恶？你可以说我愚蠢，但不能说我让你厌恶！”我感到自己被冒犯了，但仍然带着开玩笑的口吻，为了表现自己的决心，我佯装发怒地推搡着他的肩膀。  
  
福尔摩斯有意识地阻挡我，但可能由于他在房间里坐了一整天，已经麻木了，而我早有准备，所以我们推打时，我把他推倒在地上。  
  
我发愣了一下，按照常理，这时候谨慎小人应该跳出来提醒我这不过是朋友之间开玩笑，但此时它不知道跑哪儿去了。福尔摩斯原本整齐服帖的头发，被我刚才的恶作剧搞得乱糟糟，这从另一个方面促使我最终采取行动。  
  
我弯腰亲吻他的嘴唇，他起先略微僵硬了些，原本我害怕他会退缩，那样我就不知所措了，但他没有，我感到他把我拽近了，心里不免窃喜。很快我们都放松下来，我大胆地用舌尖轻轻舔过他的唇线，有点瘙痒的意思，他张开嘴，我们的舌头很快搅在一起，这是个美味的吻，没多久我们就沉浸其中，互相吮吸着对方的嘴唇，发出舒服的呜咽，气温不断上升，而我几乎想要使出浑身解数让他高兴，于是我把手伸到他的长外套里面，恰好抚过他的大腿。  
  
可我没想到福尔摩斯像被扎了似的用力把我推开，瞪了我一眼，好像我刚才是在强迫他，也可能是他的理智突然回来了，毕竟他是我们之中更冷静的那个人。但他这么突然的动作，也让我吓了一跳，我马上退开，跌坐在一边。我们喘着气平静了一会儿，慢慢地温度又下降了，我抹了抹脸，不知道怎么开口才好。福尔摩斯坐在另一边，低着头，双手搭在膝盖上。  
  
“也许——我该回去了。”我说，试探着他的表情，但他没有看我，有意不让我看见。  
  
等了一会儿，他好像要说话的样子，抬起头，但要张口之际，还是放弃了，只是对我挥手，示意我可以离开。  
  
我站起来，整理好凌乱的衣服和头发，对于离开这件事，我又后悔了，原本我还想和他一起吃晚饭呢，现在恐怕泡汤了，可是留下来我又不知道该怎么说话。道歉显得笨拙，何况刚才我亲吻他，他也没有拒绝，就此不提又让我心有不甘，那么继续呢？可在这样的情况下，我必须小心翼翼如履薄冰，否则我们的友谊就彻底走到尽头了。最后我终于说服自己，暂时离开才是明智的选择，正走到门口时，我想起还有一个多星期就到假期了。  
  
“唔——这个假期，你留在剑桥对吗？”我悄悄地问他。  
  
福尔摩斯抬头看了我一眼，然后点头。“对。”他说。  
  
“我也是。”我咧开一个几乎于傻笑的表情。  
  
然后才稍微放心些地离开了。  
  
我走在路上，迎着春风，心情慢慢放松，也渐渐地可以重新思考这件事情。一开始，我责怪自己太心急，虽然我对男人之间的亲热有点经验，但并不代表福尔摩斯也是，他很可能还没有准备。后来，我又自我安慰——我们有一个假期的时间，将近两个月毫无负担，这会是多大的一笔财富啊！有了它，我就有机会了。可等我回到住所，看到所有人各就各位忙着自己的事，看到园丁和女仆混在一起，谨慎小人就回来了，这才是我的前途，我该走的道路，难道我真的要和福尔摩斯成为情人吗？那样会毁掉我们的生活吗？而且一旦我和福尔摩斯破裂了，我们又该怎么相处呢？我们还能做回朋友吗？一连串的问题轻而易举地把我击倒了，让我顿时沉陷到了谷底。  
  
我花了好几天忧虑着，没有去找福尔摩斯，我想他也需要时间思考。甚至我还跟博士的秘书吵了一架，只不过因为他抄错了一行字，下午，史密斯把我拉到一旁，神秘地问我是不是碰到了有关女士的麻烦，我不知道该怎么回答，只能支支吾吾着，他看着我露出心领神会的笑容。  
  
“那你应该尽快行动。”他说。  
  
“我不知道该怎么办，这其中——其中有很多你无法理解的矛盾，比如说，这很可能会改变我的事业道路。”  
  
“哦，我明白了，”史密斯突然恍然大悟，“她是个女佣，还是洗衣妇？”我皱着眉头看他，而他还继续说得津津有味，听上去像真的似的，“你爱上了个社会底层的人，而你的家庭肯定不会接受她，我说对了吗？”  
  
“我从没有这么说，你真会编故事！”我嫌弃他只会给我添烦恼，于是斥责他，“不要来玷污我的名声！”想来这话够讽刺，但只有这么说，史密斯才会真正认为我生气了，这个社会上，没有什么比名声还重要，我知道一旦名声毁掉了，就算再天才的人，别人也不会欣赏，反而会唾弃他。  
  
这个时候，管家太太来说有位姓特雷弗的先生要找我，我满腹狐疑地去见他。在门口，只见维克多•特雷弗穿着米色的套装，一副神采奕奕的样子，眼神之中带着得意。  
  
“我就是来带个口信，”他活泼轻快地说，“福尔摩斯要我告诉你一声，他这个假期去我家，不留在剑桥了。”（1）  
  
我听到这话僵住了，过了一会儿等我意识到发生了什么时，特雷弗已经转身要走。“真的是他让你捎话的吗？”我问他。  
  
“当然，”他回答，“我们正要走了，他说应该通知你一下，马车就停在巷口，你要跟去辨个真假吗？”  
  
“不用了。”我赶紧整理好表情，不想让自己显得狼狈，更不可能去自取其辱。  
  
我匆匆忙忙地逃回房间，脑子里一片黑暗，再也不愿去回想维克多•特雷弗那自鸣得意的样子了，几分钟之前，我还因为不知道该如何选择而害怕，现在我却因为失掉了选择的机会而恐惧，也正是这个时候，我才意识到这种恐惧才一直延伸到心脏。现在，谨慎小人是没有了，不知道它还会什么时候回来，是否回来，我对它厌恶至极，正是因为它时而存在时而被打败，才使得我反反复复。  
  
假期之中我一直留在剑桥，一来我没有地方可去，二来我没有心情去度假，甚至短途旅行都不愿参加，除此之外，我想呆在别墅里，继续实验和学习，偶尔去街道上溜达，就好像什么都没变，福尔摩斯还在学院里似的。比起我之前的几次追求，这次我似乎变得更加脆弱，可能是由于对方性别的缘故，这给了我无比巨大的障碍，可无论如何，生活总要继续，即使我被不断地被反复折磨，也总要向前，于是我告慰自己不必为这些小事自寻烦恼。  
  
大约一个月以后，我自认为已经恢复平静了，便在一个下午踱步到悉尼•苏塞克斯学院去，只不过去闲逛，我不愿去搞清楚，到底是自己有意识地往福尔摩斯的住处走去，还是无意识所为。我一直走到他的门前，明知道里面没有人，却还是去敲了，就当是一个悠闲的下午，我来拜访他而他正巧不在，然后我就略感遗憾地离开。我就是这么打算的。  
  
专业让我对“奇迹”总怀有淡淡的期盼，那时奇迹就发生了，我敲了门，门却开了，开门的是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我几乎以为出现了幻觉。他看见我略微扬了扬眉，这对他来说已经是一种惊讶了，而我有几秒钟都没说出话来。  
  
“我以为你去特雷弗家了。”我说。  
  
“昨天才回来。”他的话冷静地像湖水似的。  
  
我进了屋，福尔摩斯给我倒了——白兰地，威士忌，还是朗姆酒来着，我头脑有些混乱，一时无法知道他倒了什么，但有一件事很明确，我后悔迟了一天来敲门。  
  
“你只去了一个月。”我一口喝光了杯子里的酒，又去倒了一杯。  
  
“很明显。”  
  
“那儿怎么样？有意思吗？”我又一口喝了半杯。  
  
“我恐怕再也不能去他家拜访了。”福尔摩斯的声音略带遗憾，这让我莫名地恼怒，于是把剩下半杯酒喝掉了，又去倒了一杯。  
  
“发生了什么？”我又问。  
  
“倒是的确有些有意思的事。”福尔摩斯对着我又倒满的杯子皱皱眉头，“也许你会感兴趣。”我举起杯子示意他继续说，但实际上我脑子里有点迷糊。  
  
“恩——那可有的说了。特雷弗家在诺福克郡的敦尼索普，他家里只有老父亲一个人，老特雷弗是当地的治安官，又是地主，他们家的宅邸是老式的很大的栎木梁砖瓦房，门前的小道两旁是繁茂的菩提树，附近还有很多沼泽地，非常适合狩猎和垂钓，总之他们家作为度假的地方还是不错的——”  
  
“我们家的宅邸是乔治时代的，还有狩猎场，还有……”我打断了他的话，又喝掉了半杯酒。  
  
“你不要喝了，听我说完。”福尔摩斯说，“我还指望有个脑子清醒的人说话呢。”  
  
于是我把杯子放下来，示意他继续。  
  
“我对老特雷弗很感兴趣，他像是个见识很广的人，去过很多地方，体格壮实，但书本知识不多，他有一张经历过岁月沧桑的褐色面孔，一双蓝色的几乎凶恶锐利的眼睛。但听说，他在村中却以和蔼慈善而为人尊敬，我要说的事就关于他。”福尔摩斯说，“有一天黄昏，我们晚饭后一起喝葡萄酒，特雷弗提到我那些观察推理的习惯，可是他父亲却不以为意，还请我把他自己作为范例，看看从他身上能推理出什么。”  
  
“那你推理出了什么？”我问道。  
  
“啊，我刚说了一句，‘我推测你在过去一年里担心有人对你进行攻击’，他的笑容马上就消失了，然后他承认我说对了。”  
  
“那你是怎么知道的？”此时我渐渐对这件事好奇了，但还是不忘喝掉了半杯酒。  
  
“恩，他有一根漂亮的手杖，从上面刻的字看，是最近一年买的，可他却花了很大功夫在手杖头上凿了个洞，灌满了融化的钳，使之成为自卫的武器，那不是说明他担心受到袭击吗？”  
  
“啊，你真厉害！”我说。  
  
“还有呢，”福尔摩斯笑了，“后来我告诉他，他的耳朵特别扁平宽厚，推测他年轻时经常参加拳击，还有他手上的老茧，说明他做过很多挖掘工作，这些他都承认了，还有嘛，我推测他去过新西兰，去过日本，也对了，可就在那个时候，我说，‘一个姓名字母是J. A.的人曾和你交往密切，后来你却极力想要忘掉他’，我说完这句话，老特雷弗就突然晕过去了，在此之前，他还用奇怪而发疯的眼神死盯着我。”  
  
“这太奇怪了，”我一边说一边给自己倒上酒，“他身上一定有什么秘密。”  
  
“你说得对，华生，”福尔摩斯赞同我，“他醒来以后，坦承自己虽然外表强壮，但心脏却很弱，极易受到惊吓，在这个时候，他给了我一个建议。”  
  
“什么建议？”  
  
福尔摩斯略带神秘地扬起嘴角。“他称赞了我的能力，他说和我一比，无论是实际的还是虚构的侦探都显得像个小孩子，”说到这里福尔摩斯不免像小孩子一样得意地笑了，“所以他建议我把这所为毕生的事业。”  
  
看到福尔摩斯那个样子，我也笑了，顺便喝掉了杯子里的酒。  
  
“但你是怎么知道这个让老特雷弗害怕的人呢？”我问。  
  
“哦，老特雷弗也问了同样的问题，他说这的确戳到了他的痛处。实际上，之前几天，我们去抓鱼的时候，他挽起过袖子，我就注意到他的胳膊上刺着‘J. A.’字样，虽然很模糊了可依然能分辨，而且刺青边上还有墨迹，说明他曾想除去那两个字母。”  
  
“唔，对了，何况老特雷弗无论叫什么名字，他的姓名缩写都不可能是‘J. A.’。”我加上一句。  
  
“一点不错，华生，看来你还没完全喝醉。”福尔摩斯说，“可是后来我发现老特雷弗对我产生了戒心，不论干什么他都有种不安，生怕我又能看出什么似的，小特雷弗也这么对我说，说我把他父亲吓坏了，因此我才决定离开。”  
  
“喔，那太 **好** 了。”这句话我脱口而出。  
  
福尔摩斯做了个无奈的表情。“不过在我离开的前一天，我们正坐在花园里，来了个访客。这个男人瘦小憔悴，形容猥琐，走路拖拉，穿着油渍斑斑的衣服，里面是一件格子衬衫，下面是棉布裤子和破旧的长靴，他给人狡猾奸诈的感觉，脸上还带着笑容，满口的黄牙，对了，他的手像水手那样半握着拳。”福尔摩斯回忆着，“听着他和老特雷弗的谈话，他们互相认识，已经三十年没见面了，这人叫哈德森，说自己处于穷困潦倒之中，于是来找老特雷弗，他还提起过一个叫贝多斯的人，说是不找特雷弗就找这个贝多斯。华生，很明显，老特雷弗有什么秘密掌握在这个哈德森手上，他被威胁着，还非得给这个邪恶的家伙安排个工作。”  
  
“我的天！老特雷弗没说过他们怎么认识的吗？”  
  
“他只是模棱两可地说是在采矿时一起干过活。”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，“一个小时以后，哈德森这家伙就躺倒在沙发上醉得不省人事了，我们对他的印象都特别坏。不过，我第二天就离开了，特雷弗还留在他家里，但可以想见他们家没有安宁了。”  
  
“对，没有好日子了。”我又喝掉了杯子里的酒，语气中很是幸灾乐祸。  
  
“你是不是醉了，华生？你可不能再喝啦。”福尔摩斯一把抢过我手里的杯子，还拿走了酒瓶，“你让我想起那个哈德森喝醉时躺在沙发里的样子，那真是让人反感。”  
  
“我不会把自己灌醉。”我固执地说，实际上酒精已经让我有些晕头转向了，只不过没有完全醉掉罢了，“何况有哈利做‘榜样’，我对酒精是怀有戒心的——而且，你竟然把我比作那个猥琐恶心的老头，真让人气愤。”我一边说一边抹着脸，想让自己清醒些。  
  
福尔摩斯没有答我的话，他把酒瓶放回柜子里，让它们离我远远的。  
  
“另外，福尔摩斯，”我趁着点酒劲问他，“你的经历确实挺有趣，但我怀疑……我怀疑你在转移我的注意力，你不想让我问这个问题，可我偏要问……那天是你叫特雷弗来捎话的吗？”  
  
“好吧……是的。”福尔摩斯很坦白地回答。  
  
“为什么叫 **他** 来传话？你自己为什么不来？”  
  
“为了安全考虑。”他回答，但刻意地不对上我的视线，“我已经去找过你一次了，华生，我担心再次去容易引起别人的猜疑，而且我又对纸条这东西不够放心。”  
  
“绅士之间的友好往来没什么可猜疑的，”我坚持不懈地盯着他，看着他坐到对面的沙发上，“你是要防止谁的猜疑？导师，还是学生？还是包括我？啊哈，你是要阻止我的胡思乱想，对吗？”我倾身向前，一副咄咄逼人的质问相。  
  
“华生，你又不讲道理了。我们还是来讨论老特雷弗的秘密更明智。”  
  
“好啦！你向来不是个爱嚼舌根的人，这可骗不了我，而且……我没有不讲理，我不过是个蠢蛋，我忐忑不安了一个月，而你不过一句‘担心引起猜疑’就这么轻描淡写地过去了。”福尔摩斯那样顾左右言其他的状态让我整个人沮丧了，我又跌入了谷底。  
  
他沉默了一会儿，大约是我这可怜样让他动容了，慢慢地他终于流露出伤感的表情。  
  
“这个结果有点超出我的意料。”他的声音很低。  
  
“难道你没有推断出来吗？”我悄悄地拉进和他的距离，抓住他的一只手，他起先退缩了一下，但还是服从了。  
  
“这不是逻辑能解释的，华生。”福尔摩斯挤出一个无奈地笑容，“这不一样。”  
  
我正要回答他，他突然有个想起身的动作，于是我按住他另一只手，几乎上半身全部倾过去，不让他离开。  
  
“你可不能再高高在上的了，”我靠近他直到我们呼吸着同一泊空气，“我要把你拉下来。”我看到他抿紧的嘴唇，感受到我们碰触到的鼻尖，突然我的心跳得很快，几乎就要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。  
  
“恩——那天的亲吻——你喜欢吗？”我问他。这是生死攸关的时刻，虽然他不至于报警，但如果他突然变脸，又一把把我推开，我就无能为力了。  
  
福尔摩斯垂着眼睑，我无法知道他的想法，只好从他唇线的起伏变化上略知一二，有那么一刻，我突然非常害怕他给我答复，因为那是绝无退路的。过了一会儿，我观察到他的喉结微微颤动了一下，他抬眼看着我，给了我一个若有若无的笑。  
  
“不赖。”他的回答十分狡猾，但让我浑身起劲了。  
  
“我渴望得到更好的评价。”于是我也回敬了一句，然后吻上了他。  
  
  
注：  
（1）福尔摩斯去特雷弗家度过一个月的假期，见《格洛里亚斯科特号三桅帆船》，但原文中是夏天的假期，这里是在春天，下文中提到的老特雷弗的故事即从书中改写。


	6. Chapter 6

拒绝诱惑的最好方式就是屈服于它（1），我如今就是这个心态，就像小时候锁在柜子里的玩具，晚宴前的甜点，还有那些父亲明令禁止我们做的事情，他越是惩罚，恐吓，我和哈利反而越有兴趣，这样类似的教训怎么也不够多。当我们成熟以后，每每回想起儿童时代的趣事时都觉得幼稚，可谁知道这种令人啼笑皆非的习性却深深根植于每个人的心中，要不怎么会有那么多水手心甘情愿地掉入塞壬的陷阱中呢？只不过因为小孩子最直言不讳罢了。  
  
福尔摩斯对于我就像冰封在极地的宝贝，对呀，就是这样，无论是特雷弗，菲尔普斯，甚至查普曼，我相信他们都或多或少地佩服着福尔摩斯，只不过与神秘宝藏的诱惑相比，他们还是宁愿牢牢抓住眼前的东西，这样一想，我不禁沾沾自喜了，似乎我才是那个最终爬上玻璃山的胜者，而我应得那份报酬。  
  
我和福尔摩斯接吻时的想法就是这样了，这唤起了我对柜子最深处那块糖的渴望，为了尝到更多甜蜜，我竭尽力量把舌头更深地探到他嘴中，我们吸取着对方的氧气，摩挲着对方的嘴唇，后来我更加不顾一切了，好像忘了我还以一个极不舒服的姿势半倒在椅子里。  
  
这时福尔摩斯轻轻把我们拉开，他的头发略显凌乱，喘息着，气息直接喷在我脸上，趁着酒劲，我不要再放弃任何机会了。  
  
“门。”他扬了扬眉，迅速地瞥了一眼大门的方向，然后目光马上回到我身上。  
  
这样我才意识到刚才我们有多危险，如果恰好此时有个冒失鬼不敲门就闯进来，我和福尔摩斯恐怕都要身败名裂了，就算我再不能自已，好吧，我也要把顾忌扫除掉再说。  
  
于是我跌跌撞撞地去锁门——当然是我了，因为福尔摩斯还陷在椅子里，有点儿懒懒地。我发现我们之间已经形成了一个潜在的规则，即他愿意动手时就亲自干，而他不愿意时，无论我是否愿意都得亲自去干。我在心里默默叹了一口气，觉得自己被绑架了，至少，是个甜美的绑架吧。  
  
我锁好门转过身的时候，福尔摩斯已经坐直了身体，似乎恢复了些精神，但他的面色依然发红，我应该说一句吗，他原本苍白的皮肤上蒙一层潮红，看上去好极了，我不禁想如果他全身都像这样会是一副何等诱惑的光景。想到这个，我的裤子变紧了。  
  
福尔摩斯上下打量了我，明显注意到了我的狼狈，他轻笑一声，略带嘲笑的口吻说：“你这样子像是第一次偷偷摸摸似的。”这听上去我是个规规矩矩的好市民，而他是个劣迹累累的流氓混蛋，我觉得我应该用实际行动证明他错了。  
  
“门我锁好了……”我先汇报一下，一边踉跄地走过去，我看上去一定滑稽极了，因为我一边走还要一边设法遮住裤裆处隆起的地方，再加上福尔摩斯看我时的那个表情，哎，在他眼里我一定像个小丑。  
  
趁着他还没有完全恢复冷静，我得先发制人，一改我现在笨拙的形象，我赶紧上去凑近他，压低了声音但加强我的气势，好盖过他。  
  
“你想在这里，还是床上？”我问。  
  
他没有回答，而是捧住我的脸吻我，我再一次沦陷了。我倾下身，把自己沉浸于他的气息里，其实福尔摩斯说不上多有技巧，在这方面，我自恃胜过于他，可是每次亲吻我都丝毫不觉得腻味，我不厌其烦地一遍又一遍舔他的嘴唇，描摹他的唇线，好像这是一块永远舔不化的糖。还没有一会儿，我就再一次焦躁难耐了，急于进行下一步，这时他却又把我拉开了，引得我不耐烦地哼哼了一声。  
  
“去床上。”他回答了我的问题，而且是在又一次挑起我的情欲之后。  
  
“你这混蛋！”我骂他，福尔摩斯顽皮地扬起嘴角，他看上去不像前几次那样神情游离了，唔，当然也可能是这次亲吻没那么长的缘故，不过，在与他接吻时，我总是无法准确估量时间的，去他的时间吧，我要做我现在极其想做的事。  
  
我把他拉起来，吻他，同时又向里头的卧室走去，这有点困难，一方面我已经头脑发胀了，另一方面，福尔摩斯比我高，之前我并没有特地说明身高这回事，因为身高毕竟与我们之间的交流和友谊无关，可这时候，这确实引人注目……好吧，当一个人真心实意想做成一件事的时候，这些表面上的困难都是鸡毛蒜皮。往卧室行进的途中我好歹有所成就，那就是，我成功地把他的外套和背心脱下来了……就像包蒜皮那样简单。  
  
以前我没有进过他的卧室，这时候我也没心情仔细观察这间屋子，实际上，此时我眼中装得下的也只有那张床了，那比单人床稍宽大一些，勉强可以躺下两个人……恩，当我把福尔摩斯按到床垫上的时候，意识到这其实也不算困难。  
  
我的外套已经在来的路上光荣消失了，福尔摩斯正解着我的背心，他的手指修长，从容不迫地忙碌在我的衣服上，哎，世界上没有比他还优雅的造物了。我沉迷地盯着他的指尖，虽然我有点犯晕，可接着还是发现了一个细节——他的指尖在发抖！我的天啊，福尔摩斯竟然在发抖，我不知道他是无意识地这么做，还是有意识地克制着自己，总之，这微微的颤动几乎不可察觉，但还是被我看到了，这难道不是上帝的旨意吗？而且这颤动把我整个身体从内到外都撩拨起来了。  
  
我去解福尔摩斯的衬衣扣子，因为紧张颇费工夫，实际上我抖得比他还厉害，我烦躁地吼了一声，用力一扯，几只扣子被我扯掉了，我没心思注意它们都蹦到哪儿去了，我只看到衬衣拉开袒露出了一片苍白的皮肤，它们正朝我闪耀着诱人的光泽，一想到这样美丽的躯体被整日严密地藏在衬衣领带和晚礼服之下，一股情绪就涌上来，先是愤愤不平，然后为自己庆幸。我正沉浸在这股得意和自喜之中，手指不自觉地顺着他的脖子向下抚摸，福尔摩斯也已经解开了我的背心，连同我的衬衣也解开了——他的动作到底还是比我快——他把手伸到我的衣服里，施行着互惠的政策。  
  
“你要负责把我的扣子缝上去。”他的声音变得低沉而有磁性。  
  
“鉴于你没有把我的衣服弄坏——”我压上他，“恩，我会的。”  
  
我吻他的脸，侧脸，下巴，还有耳垂，起初我就是轻舔，还惹得他发笑了，他正用手指仔细地探索我的肩膀，我伸开胳膊，让他把我的上衣都脱下来，这样他就能尽情满足自己的好奇心了。当我转战到脖子的时候，变成了啃咬和吮吸，因为我知道那里会被他的衣物遮住，这也使他发出了呻吟，而他的呻吟只会让我更起劲。我尽力靠紧他，好像怎么贴着都不够近似的，裤子里变得又火热又湿润，我能感觉到布料紧紧包裹着下体，这让我更难受，狠命地蹭着他。福尔摩斯在关键时刻总是能采取明智的做法，他伸手解我的裤子，于是我也帮他的忙，顺便把他的衬衫也全部剥下来，很快我们就双双赤身裸体了，我并不觉得冷，反而还微微出汗，而且皮肤与皮肤的直接接触让我浑身机灵。我在他的小腹上落下轻轻的吻，他细碎的喘息声是最美妙的音乐，然后我就到达我心爱的地方了。轻啄了他的大腿以后，我没有多想就含入他的下体，裂口已经开了，他的液体比我渗得还多，我得意地品尝嘴里的美味，快感使他不住地扭动，这让我更兴奋，舌头挑动他，福尔摩斯发出呜咽声，像是在竭力忍住喊叫，上帝啊，下次我要亲眼看他失控时的表情，没有多久，他就尽数释放在我嘴里。  
  
我松开他，他的那声呜咽转而成了叹息，然后他把我拉上去。我们接吻，嘴里全是他的味道，我不禁想他这么美妙，那么他的嘴包裹在我的下体上是什么样子呢？福尔摩斯总能看透我的想法，他看着我依旧渗着前液却得不到解脱的部位，咽了一口口水，他有那样的动作，却显得犹豫不决。  
  
“你也可以用手替我解决。”我温柔地说，想尽量让我们两人都高兴。  
  
他看着我良久，最终还是想下去，但我制止了他。  
  
“用手，你这个白痴。”我强调了一遍，然后攻占了他的嘴，企图用接吻告诉他我很乐意看到他的手指握住我的下体，当然，事实上我确实也喜欢看到这一幕。  
  
亲吻中他同意了，于是一只手伸下去抓住了我的小棍，我低头欣赏这双漂亮手，尤其是细长白皙的手指环绕在那上面的景色，然后我闭上眼睛，充分感受那时紧时松的摩擦，我搂着他，不久时间顿时停顿了几秒，我释放了。  
  
等我恢复了意识，福尔摩斯正看着五指上的白色浊液，他愣了一会儿，随即舔起来，我看着他的嘴唇沾上了液体，老实说以前我做梦都不可能梦到这样的画面，我把他拉过来，我们又陷入了亲吻——我也不记得这是今天的第几次了。  
  
做爱以后，我们都免不了劳累，亲吻从热情变得慵懒，最后我轻碰着他的嘴唇，逐渐进入梦乡……  
  
我醒来的时候，已经晚上快十点钟了，这时激情和酒精已经散去，我渐渐意识到我们做了什么，以及这意味着什么。我和福尔摩斯还彼此拥抱着，汗津津的身体粘在一起，但我的思绪正在恢复理智。我知道我们做了朋友之外的事，这倒不是说我后悔了，只不过我觉得我应该抽空思索一会儿，如果时间能永远定格在我们激情的那一刻就好了，我就永远不需要清醒，也永远不需要面对现实。我感觉几个小时前还在天堂似的，现在就马上得回到炼狱中了。  
  
这时福尔摩斯咕哝了一声，蹭着我的颈窝。我咽了一口口水，拉开他的胳膊。“我该回去啦。”我有点儿心虚地说，“明天我来找你。”他看着我可能有话说，但还是放弃了。我想表现得诚恳些……也许应该亲吻他一下？  
  
可他叹了一口气，看我的时候一点表情也没有，我突然心凉了，难道他后悔了吗？我起来穿好衣服，临走时想和他道别，可是福尔摩斯仍旧裹在被单里，似乎连再看我一下都懒得，我只好离开了他的住处，还是没有吻他。  
  
夜晚的空气有助于思考，然而此时思考对于我又是痛苦的事情了。我往博士的别墅走去，连招马车的心情都没有。  
  
我光顾着和福尔摩斯亲热，晚饭都没吃，半夜里，不知道是因为肚子饿，还是心绪杂乱，是激动，还是伤心？我从床上坐起来，盯着对面空荡荡的墙发呆。我好像在墙上又看到了我们做爱时的场景，福尔摩斯美妙的躯体，指间仿佛又感受到他的体温，他光滑的皮肤，当耳边又好像听到他的喘息的时候，我多想拥抱他，可是我却坐在自己冷冰冰的床上，被黑暗笼罩着——我哭了。（2）我被自己的软弱吓了一跳，责怪自己，然后很快地，我又平静下来，可是眼泪仍旧流淌着。我哭泣是因为我意识到自己还想要他，说不定还爱上他了，而这又注定了未来充满了荆棘，我又跌入了泥淖之中，我本以为之前的警惕和防范至少能让我处变不惊，可是没有想到当它真的来临时，我却 **如此地** 不堪一击。  
  
一八七五年的春天，我已经二十三岁了，可是此刻我才真正感到了成年。  
  
我重新躺下来，心情更为平静，眼泪也慢慢干了，在脸上留下的痕渍让我觉得很痒，同样发痒的还有我的心。我总算明白了自己的心境，我既然已经作出选择，那么我就该承担它的后果。我遇到这么一个迷人的家伙，如果还要逃跑，那就真是一点儿男子气概都没有。我对自己说，我是个绅士，我没有做伤天害理的事情，更重要地是，我爱他，我爱他，我爱他……  
  
我再次醒来的时候已经第二天上午，此时我不仅心情放松还很有精神，我决定吃过早饭就去找福尔摩斯，也许……还得给他买一件新衬衫。  
  
一切就绪，我正准备出发的时候，来了一个访客。  
  
那是一个很高的年轻男人，中等身材，看上去不到三十岁，我从没有见过他，可不得不说，他和福尔摩斯又很像，特别是那双浅色眼睛，如果比作玻璃珠的话，那一定是同一台机器加工出来的。他穿着一身体面的深灰色礼服，没有那么瘦，但是隐约可以看出脸上凌厉的线条。他给我递上名片，上面写着“迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯”。我明白了他就是歇洛克的哥哥，一下子也不知道该说什么，只好先请他在沙发上坐下。  
  
“我是坐早班火车来的，找到你的住处耽搁了点时间。”他用深邃神秘的眼睛盯着我，老实说，我宁愿被歇洛克这么看着。  
  
“你好，福尔摩斯先生。”我只憋出了这一句话。  
  
“我原本是来看望我弟弟的，”他给了我一个微笑，那绝不是个友善的示意，“但现在似乎有更重要的事需要我做——实际上，我很高兴舍弟终于交上个朋友，先生。”我觉得他在“朋友”这个词上估量了一下，“如果你不介意，我想和你一起去看我弟弟。”他指了指我的上衣领，“很明显，你正要去那儿。”  
  
“哦，是的。”我说，低头看了看我自己。  
  
“你介意我和你一道？”迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“不。”我赶紧纠正他，“我说不，我不介意。是，我也正要去。”  
  
“唔，关于你要去的这件事，是很明显的事实，”他这么说着面无表情地站起来，戴上帽子，“我可没有请你回答的意思。”好像他是这屋子里的主人。  
于是我也马上站起来，还得记得告诉彼得森博士的管家我要出去了。  
  
我和这位意料之外的来客一同走到街上。“我弟弟从不会主动告诉我真实情况，除非遇上了大麻烦。我们就是如此。”迈克罗夫特耸了耸肩，“我想在这里拐个弯。”当走到一个路口的时候，他用手杖指着左边说道。我同意了，因为想到要顺路去看看衬衣。  
  
“有时候你也得多绕一个弯，”他若有所思地说，“你看，同样能达到目的地，虽然多花了点时间，但收获常常就在这些弯路上。”  
  
接着他神神叨叨地说了一遍歇洛克在大学里的境遇，这些我都已经很了解，而他好像非要再陈述一遍，生怕我不知道似的。我没听他说，心里仍想着衬衫是否合适，也许我还是应该找人把纽扣缝上去？或者我应该买点礼物？  
  
直到我们路过一座教堂，看见在一个小空地边上聚集了几个人时，停下了脚步。那里正站着一个在吹单簧管的男人，那声音时而深沉，时而明亮，这声音打断了我的思路。  
  
“我也吹单簧管。”我说，朝那个人走去。  
  
这是个穿着短夹克，头发乱糟糟的中年男人。他面前的地摊上摆着好几样乐器，有另外一只单簧管，三只长笛和两把小提琴，都其貌不扬。我只不过冲着他的演奏来凑个热闹罢了。  
  
“这把琴多少钱？”我听他的演奏时，迈克罗夫特拿起一把小提琴很随意地问道。  
  
那人停了下来。“十二个畿尼。”他说。  
  
迈克罗夫特仔细端详着那把琴，琴面上勉强干净，只要经过少许擦拭，我肯定这是一件漂亮的乐器，因为就连我这样的外行人都会欣赏那上面流畅的线条。他看了一会儿，放下了手中的提琴，又拿起了另一把。  
  
“那这个呢？”他问。  
  
“这把八个畿尼。”那人说，“这些都是我捡来的破玩意儿。”  
  
迈克罗夫特从上衣口袋里抽出一条手帕在琴面上擦拭。这样它的美貌就能隐约显现了。  
  
“我要试拉一下。”他说。那个商贩递给他弓。接着迈克罗夫特演奏起来，那在我听来无疑是天籁之音，说不定音乐是福尔摩斯家的天赋。我听出那是一首帕格尼尼，但如果歇洛克在的话，他一定能指出这是哪一只曲子里的哪一段，以及需要在哪根弦上下功夫，而迈克罗夫特做到了没有。等他拉完，在场的所有人都愣了一会儿才回过神来。然后便是一阵掌声，迈克罗夫特微微鞠了一躬。  
  
“五个畿尼。”而他演奏完说的第一句话竟是这个。  
  
“七个。”商贩说，“先生，您瞧，我还有两个孩子要养哩！”  
  
“好吧。六个。”迈克罗夫特说，“你给我找一块干净的布包起来。”  
  
商贩抓抓头发，还是同意了。  
  
迈克罗夫特接过他的战利品，然后竟对我说：“先生，麻烦你给他六个畿尼。”我瞪着他，可他却毫不理亏地回瞪我，原本我想告诉他“如果你想买你就该自己付钱”，可回头一想，他是歇洛克的哥哥呀，而我还得有求于他，于是我只好给他垫了钱。迈克罗夫特得意一笑，胜利似的抱着琴走了，几步开外，他把手中之物往我怀里一揣，说：“拿好了琴。”  
  
“这是你的东西！”我说。  
  
“不，你错了，医生，这分明是你付的钱。”  
  
“可我没想买它，我也不需要呀。”我有点生气了，也没顾上问他怎么知道我是医生的。  
  
“不，你又错了，”迈克罗夫特皱起眉毛，“这是送给我弟弟的，当然，是 **你** 买来送给他的。”末了，他掏出怀表。“我忘了还要赶火车，上帝，我得先回伦敦去了。”  
  
“你不和我一道走了吗？”我抱着小提琴还没反应过来。  
  
“不用啦，医生，我弟弟那乱七八糟的客厅里恐怕连我坐的地方都没有。”说完他头也不回地转身就走了。  
  
我皱着眉头看着他远去的背影。这毫无疑问是我见过的最傲慢的人。我抱着提琴往学院走去，路程比我想象得还要长些，在通往歇洛克住所的小路上，我碰到了特雷弗，跟他说了几句话，原本我以为他也来拜访，可是问起的时候，他却一闪而过地尴尬，马上找了个借口离开了。我没在意他，径直去了小屋，一进起居室，我就闻到一股浓烈的烟味，歇洛克正坐在沙发里，没看我。  
  
我踌躇着不知道该怎么开口。“唔——我来了。”  
  
歇洛克转过脸，他穿着睡袍，能看到里面白色的衬衫。接着他上下打量我，我又要接受另一个福尔摩斯的审视了，至少面对歇洛克，我放松多了。  
  
“你手里拿的是什么？”末了，他懒洋洋地问我。  
  
“是一把琴。”我走过去把布掀开。  
  
他把琴拿起来仔细端详，那样子就像在看他试管里的液体。  
  
“你在哪里买的？花了多少钱？”他一边检查一边问我。  
  
我看了一眼手里的破布，觉得说谎不是个明智的选择。“好吧，我在街上一个商贩那儿花了六个畿尼买的它。”我看着歇洛克修长的手指抚摸着琴面上花纹的时候，隐约扬起嘴角。“你喜欢它吗？”于是我试探地问他。  
  
他若有若无地点头，哼了一声，好像在说“是”，又好像完全没听见我的问题。然后他跳起来，去壁炉边拿起一把弓拉了一段曲子。在我听来和刚才的一样绝妙，只不过相比于迈克罗夫特，我更喜欢歇洛克昕长高挑的身材，以及拉起小提琴的投入神态，我喜欢坐在沙发上听他演奏，不管那是什么。  
  
不过他只试拉了一小段，让我觉得不尽兴。他把琴从肩膀上放下来，狐疑地看着我。“那么你为什么挑中了这把？”  
  
“恩——我一眼就喜欢上它了。”我耸了耸肩，“它很——独特。”  
  
歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“你瞧，我怎么鬼使神差地买了这把琴不重要。”我赶紧解释说，“重要的是，恩，你喜欢它吗？”我再次小心翼翼地问他。  
  
“是的。”他耸耸肩，垂下眼睑，转过身从桌上找出一块天鹅绒绸子平铺好，把小提琴轻轻地放在上面。  
  
我走近他。“这确实是一把很独特的琴。”歇洛克继续说，眼睛始终盯着那乐器，眼神可以用“珍视”来形容，甚至我有点嫉妒了，“事实上，华生，这样的几率非常非常小——你挑中了一把斯特拉迪瓦里。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
他看着我笑了。“你瞧，这种自由流畅的线条，”他指着琴面，“一看就知道是意大利的琴。再看这琴长，它的上部略小，下部略宽，中部弯度较深，还有这琴背的弧度较平，以及琴面的工艺，这上面的涂漆，我就开始怀疑它的姓式了。再经过试拉以后，我便完全确定它是一把斯氏琴。这是一件精密优雅的乐器。华生，一把低等的斯氏琴都要将近一千畿尼。”（3）  
  
“上帝啊！”我眨眨眼睛，看看小提琴，又看看歇洛克•福尔摩斯，起初是惊讶，之后却开怀大笑起来。  
  
“你笑什么？”他惊异地看着我。  
  
我笑得跌坐在沙发上。“我是说，恩，”我花了一点功夫让自己平静下来，“你看，这珍贵的乐器，谁知道我会在那么巧合那么戏剧性的情况下得到它呢？”我指着那把小提琴，“而你，”歇洛克站在我面前，我看着他，“瞧你——简直美妙绝伦，谁又知道我会这么巧合地就遇见你了呢？”  
  
我说完仍然看着他，只是看着他的眼睛。歇洛克原本仅仅勾起嘴角，然后也笑了。  
  
“你昨天可不是这么说的，”很快他收起笑容，“而现在你又说用六畿尼就能把我收买了。”  
  
“歇洛克——”  
  
“福尔摩斯。”他纠正我。  
  
“福尔摩斯——”我直视他，这样显得更坦诚，“昨天的事儿，我很抱歉。”  
  
然后我们就这样互相看着，差不多要成了瞪眼比赛。天晓得他那脑袋里又在组织什么难听的话。最后，他移开眼神，坐到我对面的椅子上。  
  
“说完了？”他轻描淡写地问，好像我是个无关紧要的人。  
  
“看在上帝的份上！我带了礼物！”我无辜地摊开手，“而且你说你喜欢！”  
  
歇洛克回头看了一眼桌上的乐器。我一时傻乎乎地以为他会冲过去把那把琴扔到地板上，但我提醒自己他不会那么做。那玩意儿已经摇身一变成为价值不菲的宝贝了，更重要的是，他是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我已经意识到他的头脑有多么精密，如果他像一个小姑娘似的做出那样欠考虑的事，那一定——一定地球是倒着转的。  
  
“何况这根本不是几个金币的事。”我这么想着加上一句。  
  
“哈，那就是几千个金币的事儿了？”他不会放过对我冷嘲热讽的机会。  
  
我以前不是没有追求过什么人，但毕竟——男人和姑娘大相径庭。  
  
“见鬼！该死的金币！”我说，“歇洛——不，好吧，福尔摩斯，听着，我要说的话真的很简单。”  
  
他扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“第一，我为昨天的事儿道歉，我有点——我那时有点儿缺氧；第二，”我停顿了一下，“我想要你。”我看着他，再确定一遍，生怕他不相信，“是，我想要你——你呢？”  
  
我过去握住他的手，大拇指轻轻划过他的手背，这样我就有机会悄悄向他靠近，直到他终于回握我了，他眼睛里终于流露出温和的光。  
  
我叹了一口气。“你就喜欢坐在玻璃山顶上，是不是？”  
  
歇洛克抿起嘴角，有点腼腆。“如果生活中都是轻而易举的事，那又有什么乐趣呢？”他把我拉进，我们靠在一起坐下来，我终于可以拥抱他了。  
  
“我昨天该告诉你，今天迈克罗夫特会来。”歇洛克在我身上伸展肢体，又变得懒洋洋的。听他这样说，我想起昨天他欲言又止的情形。  
  
“唔——他不会来了。”我觉得还是跟他坦白更好，“今早他来拜访我，其实，这把琴是他挑的，他还非要我付钱……”  
  
“什么？”歇洛克坐起来上下打量了我，接着他眯起眼睛，我知道我最好把事情经过都告诉他，于是我这么做了。  
  
“这无疑是斯泰尔斯通风报信的，就是那个他雇来的佣人，你见过。”歇洛克听完我的汇报以后说。  
  
“哦，我记得他。”我想起了那个被歇洛克成为“奸细”的中年男人。  
  
“我失算了，没想到是迈克罗夫特。”歇洛克又靠下来，样子很懊恼，“不过我一看就知道这把琴不可能是你自己挑的，你根本不会想起买琴。”  
  
“你怎么知道？”我转过头，正好面对着他的头发。  
  
“因为你根本不懂什么是音乐。”他立即答道。  
  
“可我会吹单簧管呀！”我觉得自己被低估，马上反驳他。  
  
“哦，你也会用眼睛看来着，”歇洛克瞥了我一眼，“可你懂什么是观察吗？”  
  
我被他讽刺得哑口无言，半天没说出话来，他还靠在我身上，好像理所应当似的。最后，我只好投降了。“好吧，我确实不懂音乐……”我说，“可你原本认为是谁呢？”  
  
“特雷弗，我刚才看见你在门口和他说话。”  
  
“那多奇怪啊，他为什么要帮我的忙呢？”然后我想起刚才和特雷弗的谈话，他的神色似乎有点不对劲，“难道你和特雷弗之间出什么事了吗？”  
  
歇洛克叹了一口气，这是我认识他以来第一次听到他发自内心的遗憾。  
  
“我和特雷弗恐怕不能再做朋友了。”他说。  
  
  
注：  
（1）出自奥斯卡•王尔德，应该是《道林•格雷的画像》中的一句话，但此书出版于1891年，比文中设定的1875年晚，所以华生不知道王尔德。  
  
（2）因为医生还没参军，要是他参过军了，我就无法想象他会哭……  
  
（3）来自百度百科。  
买二手琴的设计想法来源于很久以前看过的一篇文《维克多•特雷佛的日记》By 加罗莲


	7. Chapter 7

“怎么啦？”我无法掩饰自己的惊讶。  
  
我该为这事高兴吗？也许本该如此，可是听出了福尔摩斯（1）流露出的遗憾，还带了点伤感，我也没有喜悦之情了，毕竟，不论他自己有没有觉察，但我认为他能有一个朋友真的实属不易，所以，即便他嘴上不承认，我也为他感到遗憾。  
  
福尔摩斯一开始不打算直面回答我，他移动到柜子面前给我拿来一杯雪莉酒，但我实在想知道怎么了，而且想到我们已经共享过（2），不应该连这点小事都成为秘密。我估计他不愿告诉我，多半是因为特雷弗终于无法忍受他那傲慢自大的脾气。  
  
“你知道吗？我讨厌雪莉酒。”我说，想起圣诞节时哈利把雪莉酒弄错而造成的窘境，“另外，我也没忘了特雷弗……恩，我猜这事情发生在你去他家度假期的时候？”  
  
福尔摩斯快速地朝我瞥了一眼，然后又盯着他的杯子。“显然。”他轻描淡写地回了一句。  
  
我等他继续解释。  
  
“是在我把老特雷弗吓晕的那天以后，大约是我准备离开的前两天晚上。”他说。  
  
“我记得，你先是说出了那老伙计的秘密……哎呀，难道你是因为和特雷弗之间的事才离开他们家的吗？”  
  
“有一部分原因。”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，“他跟我说他的父亲已经开始害怕我了，我就产生了离开的念头，不过之后的晚上他跟我说的话才使我们彻底决裂了。”  
  
“他跟你说什么啦？”  
  
福尔摩斯抬头看着我。“华生，这跟你无关。”  
  
“可我实在想知道。”我坚持。  
  
“你的好奇心真是个麻烦。”  
  
“我会叫你为这句话付出代价的，但现在，我想知道你们之间到底怎么啦，如果你不告诉我，我就去问特雷弗，总归都有办法知道的……让我猜猜，他批评你的自负了？还是无法忍受你的目中无人了？”  
  
“都不是！”福尔摩斯坐直了身体，“哈，我还得谢谢你的评价。”  
  
“唔，这已经是好的评价了。”我耸耸肩，福尔摩斯瞪了我一眼，但我知道那是开玩笑——我总是能分清楚什么是他在开玩笑，什么是他真的生气了。“既然他没有这样说你，那我看情况还没那么坏。”我加上一句。  
  
“不，坏得多，他说他爱我。”福尔摩斯说这句话的语气就好像跟他无关似的。  
  
我却脱口而出，“什么？”虽然我之前对特雷弗甚为反感，可亲耳听到这消息还是不免惊讶。  
  
“我想我发音准确，意思也说得很明白了。”福尔摩斯看了看我的杯子，“你还要来点吗？”  
  
“哦，我想我确实得再来一杯。”我说。  
  
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，又在我杯子里倒上酒。  
  
“然后呢？”我喝了一口。  
  
“我说他疯了，神志不清。”  
  
我看着福尔摩斯一本正经地说出这话，不免笑起来。“你瞧你，”我差点被酒水呛住，“说这话好像你自己是个正派君子似的。”  
  
他恶狠狠地盯着我，“你这是什么意思？”我仔细地观察他的脸色，不明白为什么他突然生气，我不觉得自己的语气有多严肃啊，我琢磨了一会儿，这也许恰好说明他对失去一个朋友这事非常介意，而我口无遮拦地说到他的痛处了。  
  
“那我道歉。”我说，然后小心翼翼地问，“然后特雷弗就跟你翻脸了，是吗？”  
  
“不，事实是我义正言辞地断绝了和他的友谊，我说我没发觉他竟然是个倒错者（3）。”福尔摩斯说话时语气一如既往地平静，好像在叙述一个淡而无味的故事。我愣愣地看着他。  
  
“哦天哪，你不去做演员实在太浪费了。”我说，而他给我的表情似乎认为这是个赞扬。“我还得这么说……你那句话听上去像个正派君子似的……我还以为……以为你很遗憾……”  
  
“我确实很遗憾。”  
  
我看着福尔摩斯，他脸上可一点表情都没有——如果漠然不算一种表情的话——我突然觉得，和昨晚热情的情人相比，他简直变得比拉窗帘还快，就像看戏的时候，帷幕拉起来，背景就变了。我有点搞不清到底哪一个才是真正的他。  
  
“你让我迷糊了，”我说，“也许你的思维跳跃太快，我有点跟不上，但不妨停一下，让我梳理一遍。”他以一副纡尊降贵的姿态示意我继续说，至少这该死的自大倒还是我熟悉的。“恩，事情是这样——特雷弗向你示爱，你拒绝了，然后表现得十分‘正派’，我姑且先这么形容，你表达了对倒错的反感，并断绝了和他的友谊——真的，这一切让我觉得你跟那些老君子，或者说‘大部分正常人’一样，可你分明又不是这样的，你……”他瞥了我一眼，我想起昨晚的情景，有些飘然。“你那么美妙……”我说，“好吧，至少我不懂的是，为什么你要装作对这种事情很厌恶，又为什么你自己断绝了友谊还要很遗憾？说老实话，我觉得你这人挺矛盾。”  
  
我一口气把对他的抱怨说出来，恐怕会遭到他的一顿贬低，我也准备好了。我没有看他，但可以感觉到福尔摩斯那可怕的眼神在盯着我，所以我更不敢看他，当然我也不认为自己有什么说错了，不过是想了解他而已，何罪之有？  
  
过了一会儿，福尔摩斯倏地站起来，冷冰冰地说：“你觉得我不可理喻了，这很正常。”  
  
我转过头看他，他又是毫无表情，我解释道：“我没有这么说，只不过奇怪罢了。”他眯起眼睛审视着我，也许我的话太轻飘飘了，于是我接着解释：“你瞧，唔，就像我，我不在乎自己的朋友是否倒错，如果我仍旧愿意和他们正常来往，就不会和他们断交，因为——因为我也有同样的癖好呀，我十分了解他们窘迫的心情，更不会装作多么清高。”  
  
我试着把福尔摩斯拉近些，可他拒绝了。  
  
“即使你们曾经是情人，就像你和菲尔普斯？”他看着我扬起眉毛。  
  
“好吧，对。”我只好承认，“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“即使像查普曼那样头脑迟钝的人都看的出来。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，以前我们确实做过几次……可现在我们只是正当往来，而且我依然视他为好友，这没什么不好的，何必要拒人于千里之外呢？”  
  
“你在讽刺我吗？”  
  
“上帝作证，我没有！”  
  
福尔摩斯在我对面的沙发上坐下来，失去他的温度让我觉得失落，他在沙发里一手托着腮，沉默了一会儿，我们都没有说话，其实我更想问他为什么非要拒绝交友，可想来未免唐突，而且他会用一句“没有必要”来塞住我的嘴。  
  
“特雷弗对我来说不是必要的。”最后他低低地说，好像故意不想让我听见，可我偏偏听到了。  
  
“虽然我不怎么喜欢他，可是我发觉有他的生活更有趣。”我也轻轻地回答他。  
  
“我早已观察到他有倒错的倾向，可在他声明求爱的那时，就标志着我们的友谊彻底到尽头了。”福尔摩斯说话时声音仍旧很低，可这时我突然想到我自己。  
  
“为什么非要如此呢？”我发觉这不仅是满足自己的好奇心，更是为了搞清自己的状况。  
  
“显而易见。”他不耐烦地瞥了瞥我，看上去这是个再简单不过的问题，“当事实证明，他对我的友谊原来只是基于他对我的肉体欲望，那又有什么维持的必要呢？而且我发现……”他停顿了一下，“我并不喜欢和他的亲密接触。”  
  
“可你怎么知道——”我本想问他怎么能确定特雷弗接近他只是出于肉体欲望，可我还是把这话吞下去了，此时我追问福尔摩斯倒不像是为了帮特雷弗的忙，更不像是满足自己的好奇心，反而更可能被指为“替自己辩护”。回想起第一次见到他的情景，还有我后来接触到他，我是真的因为想和他发生不正当关系才这么做的吗？我拿不准了，说不清到底只是出于好奇还是被他的身体吸引，想到这儿我感到愧疚。  
  
我想到第一次和他接吻，这跟特雷弗的告白有什么区别呢？他最终把我推开跟他拒绝特雷弗也没有区别，还有他拒绝其他人……他这样和多少人断绝过友谊？我看着福尔摩斯，不否认以他的外表很容易吸引追求者，我甚至可以想象，再倒退几年，把他放到公学里那群像麋鹿发情一样的少年之中，会发生什么情景。而在这些和特雷弗一样的人之中，有多少是真心实意的朋友呢？我不知道，毕竟情感是很容易变化的，就如同水很容易变质而冰却能保持甘美，有的人就说这是情感和理智的区别（4）。  
  
不过我最终又坐在这里，最终像淘沙一般被挑选出来，又有多幸运，这至少说明……说明他喜欢和我的亲密接触，我和别人不一样吗？是因为我喜欢和他一起干那些离奇古怪的事吗？那么我和特雷弗有什么不同？我又不知道了，就像我同样不知道，为什么他对我来说也和别人不同……我还是不要考虑这个问题啦，现在我突然感兴趣的是……他的“我”有多少个呢？我抬头看见福尔摩斯脸上带着一抹淡淡的笑，可很快消失，他又摸清我的思绪了。想想他刚才的话，这跟表白有什么区别？  
  
“恩——”我犹豫了一下还是问出来，“你有共享过的经验吗？”  
  
“极其糟糕的两次，”他耸了耸肩，“足以让我对它反感了，甚至让我讨厌肢体接触。”  
  
那么一直到我……想到这个我心跳变快，没注意到福尔摩斯向我靠近，他停了一下，然后低头亲吻我。这个吻真是来得太及时了，我把手伸进他浓密的发丝，加深了这个吻，很快我们就浑身发热，喘息不停，之后我们以昨晚同样堕落的方式消磨掉了剩余的上午。  
  
之后的几个星期里，福尔摩斯把精力放在有机实验上，他剩下的时光都和我在一起，我不顾一切地享受恋情。恋情也使我心情大好，甚至愿意在贝林厄姆的下午茶会上说得眉飞色舞，史密斯朝我神秘地眨眨眼，似乎他也注意到了。有几次我碰见了特雷弗，跟他说过话，我没有那么厌恶他了，起先他也对我反感，可是下一次再碰见的时候，他竟跟我说了家里的事，就是那个福尔摩斯提到的水手兼酒鬼。他家果然没有好日子了，我因此对他产生了同情，特雷弗为了躲避，在假期里回到学校，所以那天我才会在福尔摩斯的房子外碰见他，他的境遇和我有相似之处，这更加减轻了我与他的芥蒂。  
  
快开学前的某个下午，我在福尔摩斯的住所，他刚拉完一首曲子，我正想上去拥抱他，这时突然门被敲响了。来者竟是维克多•特雷弗，自那天以后，他再没有和福尔摩斯会面，此时他面色涨红地出现在我们面前，看见我更加让他尴尬，可是犹豫了一会儿，他还是开口了。  
  
“我想了一整天，还是得来找你。”他对福尔摩斯说。  
  
福尔摩斯上下打量了特雷弗，这让我也意识到有什么麻烦事发生了。“告诉我怎么了？”他问。  
  
“今天上午我收到电报，我爸爸病危。”他接着一股脑儿吐出来，“他中风了，是神经刺激引起的，今天一直处在危险中，我甚至不知道现在他是否还活着。”（5）  
  
“我的老天爷！”我叹道，“是什么引起的？”  
  
“这就是关键问题。”特雷弗转向我，“哦，对啦，你是个医生啊，华生！家里应该也有医生，不过多一个更好。上帝啊，我不知道该怎么办了，福尔摩斯，你能陪我走一趟吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯看了看我。“我们一起去。”他最后说。  
  
火车上特雷弗详细说明了情况。“一切根源都是那个哈德森，福尔摩斯，就是你离开前一天晚上来找爸爸的那混蛋。”  
  
“我记得他，那个老水手。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
我也点点头。  
  
“他就是个魔鬼！”特雷弗大声喊道，见我们都大吃一惊，他又继续说，“没错，他就是个魔鬼。自从他来的那天起，我们就再没有安宁之日了，那天晚上以后爸爸在家里再也抬不起头。现在他又病危，一定是心都碎了，这一切都是因为那个混帐的哈德森。”  
  
“到底发生了什么？为什么会这样呢？”  
  
“我也一点头绪都没有！爸爸一直那么仁慈和善，周围的邻居都可以作证，我怎么也想不通，他怎么会和哈德森这种恶棍有牵扯。福尔摩斯，你来真好，我就放心多了，你一定能解答我的疑惑。”  
  
“那先详细说说情况吧。”  
  
“恩，你走了以后，爸爸让这混蛋做了园丁，可他没做多久不满意，又做了管家，他太过分了，整日什么都不干，喝得酩酊大醉，行为粗鲁，其他仆人都怨声载道，爸爸就只好给他们加了工资以作补偿。这个畜生，他四处游荡，想干什么就干什么，把谁都不放在眼里，还拿着爸爸最喜欢的猎枪，满脸嘲讽之色，目中无人。要不是看他上了年纪，我恐怕早就克制不住了，所以我躲回了学校，但没几天我又放心不下回了家。  
  
“日子越来越糟糕，哈德森越来越嚣张，有一次我回家，却看见他顶撞父亲，我一时克制不住，谁知道我不在家的时候他对父亲怎么样？我真后悔把他一个人和这畜生留在家里。那时我双手抓住这家伙的肩膀，一下子把他丢到门外去，要不是我后来忍住，说不定上去就是一脚。那混蛋爬起来，溜走了，临走时还给我父亲恶狠狠的一瞪，我知道他会回来报复的，所以后来几天留在家里守着。我不知道可怜的父亲又跟他做了什么交易，没几天，父亲来找我，竟然要求我向这混蛋道歉。  
  
“我当然拒绝了，并且问父亲为什么要容忍这混蛋对我们家那么放肆，而父亲回答得很激动，他叫我不要问，样子很是无奈，他说他不得已，还要我‘让可怜的老父亲安静一下’。你知道吗，这让我更加摸不着头脑，那一晚，父亲在书房里坐了很久，从窗户我看见他一直在写什么东西。  
  
“不过至少，第二天发生了一件让人松口气的事情，哈德森对我们说，他准备离开了。我们吃过午饭以后，正在餐厅里坐着，他喝得半醉走进来，说：‘我在诺福克呆够了，我要到汉普郡的贝多斯先生那里去。我敢肯定，他会像你一样迎接我的。’  
  
“而父亲竟卑微地说：‘哈德森，我希望你是在心情愉快的情况下离开这儿的。’老实说这时我的肺都要气炸了。这混蛋睥睨了我一眼，说：‘他还没向我道歉呢。’于是爸爸要求我向他‘尊敬的朋友’道歉，而我果断地拒绝了，并骂了这混蛋。于是哈德森暴跳如雷，临走时喊道：‘我们走着瞧！’爸爸被吓坏了，惶惶不可终日，我听到他整夜整夜地在书房里踱步，就在他有所好转的时候，灾难降临了。”  
  
“怎么了？”福尔摩斯急忙问道。  
  
“昨晚爸爸收到一封盖有福丁哈姆邮戳的信，爸爸看过之后，双手拍打着头部，开始在室内乱走，一副丢了魂的样子。后来我把他扶到沙发上，见他的嘴和眼皮都歪了，我断定这是中风的迹象，马上叫人请来医生，我们把爸爸扶到床上去。我原本想给你拍电报，可是我怕你不来，直到后来看到爸爸有了好转，逐渐清醒了，我就连夜赶回剑桥，谁知今天上午，我收到了福德哈姆医生的电报，说爸爸又昏迷了。”  
  
“那么，那封信里到底写了什么东西？”福尔摩斯问道，“这是关键。”  
  
“奇怪得很，那里面都写了些怪诞琐碎的话，没什么特别的东西啊！”  
  
“任何琐碎的细节都不该放过。”  
  
“好吧，等到家我拿给你看，但我发誓我真的看不出来什么。”  
  
几个小时以后，我们到了这座乡间宅邸，走在林荫道上，一股风吹来，在门口，一个黑衣绅士等着我们。  
  
“特雷弗老先生去世了，先生。”那个男人说。  
  
“什么时候？”特雷弗的声音低沉又压抑。  
  
“就在今天上午，临终之前又醒了一会儿。”  
  
“那他留过什么话吗？”  
  
“他只说了句‘那些纸都放在日本柜子后面的抽屉里’。”  
  
特雷弗沉默无言地跟着这位医生进了死者的房间，我和福尔摩斯留在客厅里，过了一会儿，一个面带泪痕的女佣拿来一盏灯，特雷弗跟着回来了，他给我们一张纸，就是他父亲生前收到的那张。我凑过去瞧，那是一张青色的纸，上面写着：The supply of game for London is going steadily up [it ran]. Headkeeper Hudson, we believe, has been now told to receive all orders for fly-paper and for preservation of your hen-pheasant’s life.（伦敦野味供应正稳步上升，我们相信总管哈德森现已受命接受一切粘蝇纸的订单，并保留你的雌雄性命。）  
  
“这简直莫名其妙。”我脱口而出。  
  
“我也是这么看的，华生。”特雷弗也说，我看得出他正强忍着悲痛。  
  
福尔摩斯拿着这张纸站起来，来回踱步，他眯着眼睛盯着那张纸，我则看着他专注的模样。没过多久，他就成功了。“这是一封警告信，”福尔摩斯向我们宣布，接着他读出来这么一句话，“The game is up. Hudson has told all. Fly for your life.（游戏结束，哈德森已经揭发一切，你快逃命吧！）”  
  
特雷弗再也忍不住了，他双手捂住脸，颤抖的指尖告诉我他异常激动。“肯定是这样，肯定是这样。”他说。  
  
“可你是怎么发现的呢？”我问道。  
  
福尔摩斯把纸给我看。“从第一个词开始，每隔两个词一读，答案就出来了。”  
  
我又看了那上面的文字。“原来如此。”我感叹，“那‘总管’‘雌雄’这些词又有什么意思呢？”  
  
“在这里毫无意义，这个发信人是先写了‘The game is……’然后在每个词之间填入两个单词，使之成为句子，所以他肯定会写下自己最熟悉的词，这是很自然的，从‘野味’‘总管’和‘雌雄’来看，这个人必定喜欢打猎。对了，特雷弗，你对这个贝多斯了解多少？”  
  
“啊，你这么一说，我倒想起来了，每年夏天，贝多斯总是邀请爸爸去他的猎场打猎。”  
  
“那这封信就肯定来自他了。”福尔摩斯下了结论，“现在我们要知道的，就是你父亲到底有什么把柄握在了哈德森手中。”  
  
“我知道了。”特雷弗慢慢恢复了些，“答案肯定都在那些纸上。”  
  
于是后来，特雷弗找出了他父亲遗言中的那些纸，详细内容就记录在我多年以后出版的《格洛里亚斯科特号三桅帆船》里。这就是那记录了这艘船航行记录的纸，讲述了老特雷弗的历史，他的真名是詹姆斯•阿米塔奇（缩写J.A.），曾因犯了国法被判流放，就在那艘运送流放犯的三桅帆船上，老特雷弗被卷入了一场囚犯的夺船行动，成功以后，他和其他七个人因不满带头的囚犯屠杀俘虏，而被送上一只小船，好在给了他们一些牛肉，淡水，饼干，每人一套水手服，一只指南针和一张地图，并且约定如果他们被救，只能说是遭遇海难的水手。谁知老特雷弗的小船划走以后，大船的方向突然传来巨响，升起浓烟，他们全力往回划，最后救上了一个生还的水手——就是哈德森——原来在屠杀俘虏的时候，机智的大副伺机坐到火药桶上，后来不知是哪个罪犯慌了神打了一枪。这艘帆船便覆灭了。  
  
这就是老特雷弗的故事梗概，贝多斯也就是那另外七个在小船上的人之一，后来老特雷弗和贝多斯隐姓埋名，靠采矿发了财，最后以殖民地居民的身份回到英国，原本指望安度晚年，直到最后被这个叫哈德森的水手敲诈——  
  
我们看了纸上的故事以后，相坐无言了许久，最后特雷弗留在家里照料后事，我和福尔摩斯则坐火车回了剑桥。一路上我都在回味这件事，这无疑是我最有趣的经历了，这太难得，等我们回到福尔摩斯的住所时，天已经破晓，我却丝毫不觉得累。  
  
“这事太有意思了！”我说，“我觉得有责任把它记下来。”  
  
福尔摩斯看着我一时间没有答话，也许是因为劳累，还是因为吃惊？  
  
“为什么？”最后他问。  
  
“为什么！因为我一辈子恐怕都再不会经历这么有趣的事了。”  
  
我说着在他的书桌前坐下来，拿起一叠纸，想趁着还有记忆先写下梗概。  
  
“你以后还会有更刺激的经历。”福尔摩斯走过来靠在书桌边。  
  
“也许……”我耸了耸肩，“可这……这是 **我们** 一起的故事，而且我想把你的聪明才智都记下来……相信我，这值得。”  
  
福尔摩斯又沉默了一会儿，清晨，屋外很安静，屋子里也同样安静，静得我能感受到他在我身边的呼吸。  
  
“等一会儿我再给你复述一遍，你先等等。”他停顿了一会儿，仿佛在酝酿，“现在我要你脱掉衣服躺到卧室的床上去。”这话太突然，我吓得一下子把手里的笔丢到了桌上，我抬头，看见福尔摩斯抿紧着嘴唇。“我想用嘴试试。”他平静对我说，只不过我发现他浑身都在轻微地颤抖。  
  
我想起自从我们第一次做那事以来，他从未用嘴……我站起来扶住他的胳膊。“你不必这样。”我说。  
  
“我看得出你很想要。”他垂下眼睑。  
  
“可你不必为了感谢我什么……我现在也很好。”  
  
“我可不是在感谢你。”他马上理直气壮地反驳我，“我只不过想那么做罢了。”  
  
我咽了一口口水。“好吧，好吧，”我说，“那现在我们就到床上去。”  
  
  
注：  
（1）上一章为了和迈克罗夫特区分，华生用了“歇洛克”来称呼，以后随着亲密关系的进展，我想华生会直接用“歇洛克”的。  
  
（2）共享（share），即发生性关系。  
  
（3）倒错者，指同性恋。  
  
（4）原句是“为什么一桶水放久了要臭，而冻冰以后，却永远甘美呢？一般人说这正如情感和理智之间的不同。”来自梭罗《瓦尔登湖》，刚看过印象比较深啦。  
  
（5）以下情节改写自《格洛里亚斯科特号三桅帆船》，部分语句直接引用。


	8. Chapter 8

我把记得的事情经过都记录在笔记本上，一开始，我只想把它当做私人日记那样大致写下来，可是随着我添加的细节越来越多，最终这原本简洁的日记竟变成了一篇故事，或者称之为小说。我回忆起福尔摩斯仔细聆听特雷弗讲述时专注的模样，兴致勃勃地盯着那张古怪纸条时的模样，还有他破解了秘密高兴又带点儿得意的模样，一种把他那些迷人的面貌全部记载下来的冲动就席卷了我的心智。也许是因为我迷恋他，或者是一种展示？为了把他的天才和美妙全都写下来，然后用各种暗示甚至明目张胆地宣称“他只属于我”，或者说“他的这一面只给我欣赏”？我想这样做，想得发狂。  
  
这种想法可能从我迷恋他开始，或者是由于我们改变了关系，也许是我被他的独一无二所吸引，也有可能萌发于那天他的第一次尝试。按照福尔摩斯所告诉我的，他在我之前应该从没有跟人口交过，难怪他有点犹豫，可福尔摩斯也是个优秀的学者。他对我戏谑地说以前我已经不知道给他示范过多少次，这对他轻而易举，接着，他就用实际行动证明了。  
  
我锁好了门和福尔摩斯一起挪到床上去，他伸手解我的裤子，我则忙他的上衣，互相抚慰了一会儿之后我就半勃了。天使与魔鬼的特征总是交替在福尔摩斯的身上出现，就比如他的嘴，还有那舌头，这样的组合真是绝配，有时它们吐出最尖酸刻薄的讽刺，有时它们又能恰如其分地说些让人心动的话，有时它们无比骄傲地展示推理，有时候它们则完完全全是在勾引，就像那个时候，福尔摩斯吞入我下体的尖端，我就想这么喊出来，就像干涸的土地上终于迎来甘露，被折磨数年的灵魂终于得以进入天堂。他的舌头那么灵活，难以相信他竟是第一次这么做，我在他的吞吐中飘飘欲仙，不停地赞扬他“太棒了”“绝妙”。我看不见他的脸但能感受到他的得意，他更加施展着技巧，舌头在我发痒的棍子上打着圈儿，牙齿轻轻地擦过，我大口大口地呼吸，偶尔还要提醒他“深点”或者“轻点”。完美的口交并不全部取决于技巧，更多地取决于是否在被施惠者真正需要的时候给予。他这么做了，舔我的双球。我低头看见他黑色优雅的脑袋此时在我的腿间，然后我挣扎呻吟，没有多久释放了。我还喘着气，福尔摩斯已经坐起来，脸颊上嘴唇上像是被胡乱地涂抹了白色似的，他在那儿清理自己，伸出舌头扫过嘴唇，那样子就是个最淫乱的恶魔。我把他拽过来吻他，在口中分享我自己的味道，舔他脸上的浊液，突然，这个想法就窜入了我的脑海。  
  
他这副样子 **只** 属于我，如果有别人胆敢瞧见了，我一定会用最残忍的方式解决他。  
  
当他演绎那些精彩推理的时候，向其他人展现他才华的时候，无论有没有人欣赏他，无论有多少观众，他都只能是为我一个人表演，真正的观众 **只** 能是我。  
  
甚至他都是我的，歇洛克•福尔摩斯 **只** 能是我的。我要占有他，进入他，让他在高潮的时候喊我的名字，让我们融为一体。  
  
想到这儿我狠命地咬他的嘴唇，歇洛克（1）在我嘴里呜咽出来。  
  
这个时候我突然害怕了，责备自己，我担心他不会应允我这么做，不，他绝对不会同意，这太疯狂了。我没有找过男妓，以前也从来没有进入过哪个男人，我和有过的同性恋人只是互相抚慰直到释放，没有做过这种事。即使以我的专业知识来看，只要我们都健康，应该没有恶性影响，可谁知道呢？而且这也许会伤害歇洛克的男子气概。  
  
我只好把这个想法压下去了，毫无疑问我这是在得寸进尺，这很可能会把歇洛克从我身边吓走，他会认为我下流得无可救药，我如果提出这么过分的要求，肯定会让我永远失去他。  
  
但总归恋情是一步一步升温的，接下来的很长时间里，我们几乎得到了太阳底下所有情人都享受到的幸福。忙了几天以后，我终于把那篇讲述特雷弗家案件的故事完成了，为了让它成为一篇精彩的小说，我真是耗尽了心思，还为歇洛克的演绎添了浓墨重彩的一笔，最后，当我把这份礼物送到歇洛克的住处时，可算欢欣雀跃，不过他当即给我泼了一盆冷水。  
  
“这本该是一篇科学性的报道，而你把它弄成什么啦？浪漫主义文学？你真是可笑透顶了，华生！”他看着我那一叠珍贵稿纸的眼神就像在看一堆废纸。  
  
“但这是我花了好几个晚上才完成的！”我瞪着他，非常不满，这又不是他忙出来的成果。  
  
可歇洛克只是不屑地轻笑了一声。好吧，我想，他也不是第一次这么刻薄了，我早应该预料到。“而且我还特地描写了你推理的那段。”我补充道，这可是毫不掩饰地在取悦他了。  
  
“那是当然，否则这篇文章还有什么存在的必要呢？”他倒是一点也不谦虚地回答，同时翻到对应的地方，快速浏览了我的文字，“唔——可你应该更加详细地描写我的思考过程，而不是把笔墨浪费在其他天花乱坠的修饰上。”  
  
我知道他说什么都不会放过我了，可无论谁放到我的位子上都不会高兴。“我还以为你十分乐意我把这个故事记叙下来呢，你还帮我回忆了一遍事情的经过。”  
  
“可我没想到你会把它搞成这样。”  
  
我想告诉他，无论怎么说这都是我为他，为我们写的故事，更重要地，这是我的劳动成果，他没有资格这么批评我，何况我还把他放在了主人公的位置上，还费尽心思讨好他。可我没把这话说出来，当歇洛克发起脾气来的时候什么道理都不讲！  
  
“好吧，但这是我的东西，你不能把它扔了。”我起身从他手里把我的稿纸拿回来。  
  
歇洛克正要张口，我抢先说：“我要把它保存好，它的处理权在我，这不是你的事。”  
  
他耸了耸肩。“不论如何我还是感谢你把它写出来，恩——不论它是杰作还是垃圾——”  
  
“好啦，我知道了！”我摆摆手，赶紧把这稿子收好。这已经是歇洛克能说出口的最富赞美之情的话了。  
  
过了不久，特雷弗家的奇事还是悄悄传开，随之来拜访歇洛克•福尔摩斯的人也比以前多了，有些人纯粹是为了好奇，而有的访客确实带来了有趣的案子，有几件尤其印象深刻。我记得有个塔尔顿家兄弟为争夺财产的凶杀案，就是那个小塔尔顿自称一直待在利物浦，其实偷偷跑回家谋杀了亲哥哥的案子；另一个案件里，一个姓范贝里的酒商发现自家用来藏酒的木桶里莫名其妙多出了一具尸体……（2）  
  
虽然我没有参与歇洛克的每一次调查，但每逢有趣的案件，我都把它们记录下来，做成札记，一方面是留作回忆，另一方面，我也希望有朝一日能够把它们出版。  
  
与此同时，这个学期里我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯的相处越来越默契，我们小心谨慎地隐瞒着那种恋爱关系，偶尔也做些大胆的事情，比如——一起去泡土耳其浴。我对他的性情也越来越熟悉了，他有时就会像发狂的野猫一样，看见谁都大张着长满尖牙的嘴，特别是在他的研究遇到瓶颈的时候，至于其他时间他基本上很好相处，尤其做爱以后，歇洛克会出奇地温顺，柔软，懒洋洋地，也因此，这个时候想要进一步占有他的想法很容易侵袭我，但我都忍住了。毕竟，歇洛克只有我一个情人，而我们又一起参与了几乎每一个案件，我们也很愉快，我相信以后我会更加了解他，所以在这种程度上说，他已然属于我了，那么我又何必一定要从身体上占有他呢？  
  
当然，再美丽的花园里也有枯枝败叶，就像传说中老国王的眼睛一只在哭，一只在笑，这个学期我全心全意地投入了感情，我姑妈的信也先后来了好几封，她的来信莫过于希望我放弃学位，还有冷不丁地提提哈利赌博酗酒的恶习，顺便说说家里哪个佣人辞职了，哪块地赔掉了，每一封信由我大致浏览以后都被扔进了壁炉。土地和庄园不容易得到，要想摆脱它们更加不易，有时候我倒宁愿出生在一片荒地上，这反而自由多了。（3）我一开始不打算理会姑妈，可是当她锲而不舍地来信直到第十封的时候，我想也许应该回家一趟，只住几天？  
  
为此，我想了个计划——我写信给姑妈告诉她我一直忙于学业，并且在出发之前，我连续几个星期没有刮脸，留了满脸的胡渣，就这样一副疲倦的样子跑回去。我打算在学期结束前回来，因为接下来的假期已经想好和歇洛克一起度过了，至于胡渣嘛，见到我的熟人都皱着眉头，然后关切地问我是不是生病了，还是太忙。虽然歇洛克的房间总是乱糟糟的，可他本人却非常整洁，脸总是修得很好，但他看见我时倒没怎么在意，后来我终于发现了原因——接吻时，我脸上的胡渣扎在他脸上总能让他更加兴奋。  
  
总归我的形象还是对姑妈产生了影响，我一到家，她就上下打量了我好几遍，直到我双腿已经发酸，她才开口问我：“亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
  
“如您所见，我忙碌了几个月都没休息，亲爱的姑妈。”我说，并暗自希望我从歇洛克那里学来了一些表演技巧。  
  
“可怜的孩子……”她的眼神突然变窄，也使我警惕起来，但最终她什么都没说，只是叫个男仆把我的行李提到房间去。  
  
“你一直没回我的信，让我很担心你，亲爱的约翰。”我们在沙发上坐下来，姑妈那看我的样子，让我觉得自己的把戏十之八九被她看穿了。  
  
“我很忙。”但我还是坚持说，“而且最后一封信我回了您。”  
  
“哦，可你在忙什么呢？我从不知道你这么用功。”  
  
“那是学业，都是正经事，我向您保证。”  
  
“你从来就不是个善于撒谎的人，亲爱的，”姑妈冲我眨眨眼睛，“如果你看上了哪位少女，或者在追求谁，大可以告诉我她的名字。”  
  
“我没有恋爱。”我坚定地告诉她，“绝对没有。”如果我骗不了她，那都是因为她太聪明，或者她太了解我罢了。  
  
“亲爱的约翰，你知道哈利又闯了什么祸吗？他输掉了西边一块地，今年我们还少了一半佃户，约翰，现在只有你的准新娘能让老安娜姑妈高兴一下了！快告诉我她是谁吧！”  
  
我恐怕除了事实以外没法说其他的。“我真的没有什么准新娘，姑妈。”我告诉她。  
  
姑妈一副失望的表情。“没关系。”她叹了一口气，“总会有的，别担心，约翰。”  
  
当然，我不希望有。“我想我得去把自己收拾一下，姑妈，这样太不得体了。”我站起来赶紧找个理由离开。  
  
“真是太不得体！”她重复了一遍，然后又打量了我，“恩，除了你的胡子，你留胡子很好，聪明的孩子。”她微笑起来。  
  
“我没想要留胡子，”我说，“我只是很久没有刮脸了。”  
  
“喔——”她估量着我的样子，“约翰，你需要个胡子。对，那样显得你更可靠，相信我，亲爱的，一个留着胡子的男人更值得信赖，这以后会对你有好处的。”  
  
“可我不想——”我没有继续说下去，好吧，比起找个妻子，可能留胡子对我来说更简单一些，如果这样就能让她安静一段时间也是值得的。“那我就留个胡子好了。”最后我说。于是姑妈终于不再抱怨失望了。  
  
晚餐之后的谈话让我意识到“抱怨”和“安静”是两码事，就像安娜姑妈不再提我和哈利多么让她伤心，而把话题转移到新娘上去了。她说她列了一份“待选少女”的名单，而此时她就在念。  
  
“罗伊洛特家的两位小姐，亨特家的三小姐，爱德华爵士的独女……哦，贝洛克爵士之女，希尔小姐，还有查尔斯爵士的女儿，但毫无疑问我最喜欢贝瑞斯特小姐，还有……”  
  
我一只手肘撑在扶手上，抚着额头，什么也不想说。  
  
“你得注意注意她们，亲爱的。”姑妈不知道什么时候终于念完了名单，“社交季结束之前你最好出现一次，都见一见她们。”  
  
我没有回答她。  
  
“约翰？”  
  
“我没空，姑妈。”她听见我的话皱起眉头。“好吧，好吧，我会的。”我叹了一口气。  
  
“如果不是因为哈利，我不会这么着急，亲爱的，其他年轻人在你这个年纪都在享乐呢，我理解你的不耐烦，可今年我们已经丢掉了一块地，还失去了一半佃户……”  
  
“我知道了，您已经说过一遍了。”  
  
“我说了吗？那我也只是重复一遍而已。我不过要提醒你，约翰，如果再遭受这样的损失，我们家就完了，你能想象这房子被抵押，家具被拍卖，我们一家人挤到公寓里去吗？”  
  
“可我记得您有自己的财产，姑父给您留过一座别墅。”我站起来想要离开。  
  
“你在想什么哪，约翰？”姑妈抬头瞪着我，“如果你和哈利把这座庄园丢掉了，可不要想向我要施舍，我又不是没提醒过你们，又不是没帮助过你们，我从不会施舍那些不肯自己努力的人。”  
  
“请您放心，让您和我们一起租公寓会让我心有不安的。”我冷冰冰地回答她，然后径自回自己的房间去了。  
  
我没有比此刻更想念歇洛克，恨不得马上就回剑桥去，对啊，我为什么还要再在这里待下去呢？于是我决定要尽快离开。  
  
可最后由于各种原因——我不想再提那烦人的姑妈——我还是拖了一个多星期才回剑桥，以至于那时我的小胡子已经成形了。几乎所有第一次见到我胡子的熟人都发表了意见，贝林厄姆哼了一声，然后继续他的研究，博士则十分赞赏，说我终于看上去像个成人了，史密斯嘲笑了我，博士的秘书说他也想留个胡子，也许是因为汉密尔顿太太看到了我的胡子以后笑容满面。我再也不能笑菲尔普斯的小胡子了，因为我也和他一样，其他人即使没有发表观点，至少也会说一句“哎呀，华生，你留胡子了！”  
  
歇洛克绝不会放过任何嘲笑我的机会，他眯起眼睛审视着我脸上的新装饰，然后说：“你把所有的胡渣都集中到鼻子下面了？”  
  
“谢谢你的形容。”我想这总比戏谑好。  
  
“我看你再过十年才到留胡子的年龄。”  
  
“但我姑妈似乎认为现在就正好。”  
  
歇洛克耸了耸肩，想了想说：“我以后永远都不会留胡子，那太可笑了。”  
  
感谢上帝，他没有再多说刻薄的话。不过要说这胡子有什么让我满意的地方，还是在做爱的时候，每当我嘴唇上的那堆毛发蹭过歇洛克的皮肤，总会引得他轻轻发笑。  
  
即将到来的学年是歇洛克在剑桥的最后一年，如果我做得好，这个学年结束也能拿到学位。歇洛克打算搬到学院外住，新寓所离我的住处更近，于是假期里很重要的一件事就是帮他搬家，收拾东西，当然，所有脚夫都是迈克罗夫特雇来的，但他本人并未出现。  
  
我姑妈依旧不停地来信，我依旧把它们烧成灰烬，她无非是告诉我家里又赔掉了什么东西，这不公平——何况她一直有种把事态夸大几倍描述的习惯。这年圣诞节我不打算回家了，歇洛克也是，他们家似乎不太重视这些节日，因为他说迈克罗夫特会在白厅的办公室里度过圣诞，所以尽管歇洛克表现得不以为意，我还是兴致勃勃地布置起来。美食，美酒，美好的屋子，美丽的人，美妙的时光，我一生中能有多少次这样的机会，能遇到几个这样的人？  
  
晚上一阵翻云覆雨之后我们搂在一起，窗户玻璃上蒙了一层雾气，房间里很暖和，我往被窝里钻了钻，多安逸啊，如果时间再往前推两年，我在哪里呢？在干什么？是否知道世界上还有个人叫歇洛克•福尔摩斯？是否知道我会遇见他？如果当时我没有主动接近他，我现在会在哪里？会在做什么？如果宇宙中有另一个“地球”，那上面生活着一样的我们，只不过在现在这个地球上，我选择了在这间屋子里，和歇洛克相拥在一起；而在那个“地球”上，我选择了把歇洛克忘记，如果多年以后，我和那个“我”遇见，我们互相诉说着自己的故事，我会有什么感觉？我会羡慕那个“我”的生活吗？还是那个“我”羡慕现在的我呢？（4）  
  
我不得而知，这些都是我自己的胡思乱想罢了，现在我要做的仅仅是享受当下，不过想起了往事，倒让我对一个问题很好奇。  
  
“你是什么时候开始对我感兴趣的？”我轻轻地对歇洛克的头发哼哼。  
  
他大概想了一会儿。“从我们第一次面对面坐下谈话开始。”  
  
我仔细回忆当时的情景。“我什么地方让你感兴趣了？”  
  
歇洛克转过身来看着我，那仔细的样子好像在数我的胡子里到底有多少根毛发。  
  
“是因为我的外表？还是我的愚笨？”我追问他。  
  
他笑出声来，伸手玩我的胡子。“因为你是个好人，约翰。”  
  
“你恭维我了。”我说，这说明他心情很好。“我还以为是因为我赞扬你了。”  
  
“唔——那不是重点，重点在于你的赞扬诚心诚意。”他还在玩我的胡子。  
  
“哦，我在菲尔普斯那儿第一次碰到你时就对你感兴趣了。”  
  
“嗯哼——那是因为我的外表？还是我的聪明？”  
  
“因为你坐那儿不说话。”我说，“当然了——我想你肯定很聪明。”  
  
“显然。”他扬了扬眉毛，发丝凌乱，还一副没完全清醒的样子。  
  
“那你该感谢我率先采取行动，要是等你行动——别玩我的胡子了——不知道要等到什么时候呢。”  
  
歇洛克哼了一声，还没停手，我只好自己把他的胳膊挡下来。  
  
“如果有必要，我会制定一个接近你的计划。”他说，“而不是像你那样笨拙得出尽洋相。”  
  
我把他的胳膊拿下来以后顺势抱住他，有一会儿我们都没说话，然后很突然，我就吐出了那几个字。“我爱你。”我说。  
  
“谢谢，虽然很明显你还没清醒。”  
  
我看不见他的脸，但他这样毫无感情的回答还是让我生气，这未免太破坏气氛了。  
  
“我足够清醒地知道我在说什么！我说，我爱你。”我加强了气势跟他说话。  
  
“我知道了，我讨厌重复。”他不耐烦地说。  
  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”  
  
“够了，约翰！我也爱你。”  
  
他佯装生气，我们都面对面停顿了几秒钟，在明白刚才发生了什么之后，都哈哈大笑，像两个傻瓜，两个孩子，完全不在乎是什么表情，不在乎这墙是否隔音，有好一会儿我们才恢复了平静。  
  
“你真够幼稚，约翰。”  
  
我们平躺在床上，笑声还没完全过去时，歇洛克这么说。  
  
“你也幼稚。”我回嘴，“我们俩谁都没资格说谁。”  
  
然后又有了笑声。  
  
“恩，你是什么时候爱上我的？”末了他问我。  
  
“我不知道……”我想了想，“恩……也许是看你演绎的时候，还是你拉琴的时候？可能是和你开玩笑的时候，也可能……我第一次看见你就爱上你了……你呢？”  
  
“我是在我们去搜集线索的时候，或者一起去散步，也许在你夸赞我的时候，还是第一次谈话时？”歇洛克看着天花板，然后好像放弃思考了，叹了口气，“好吧，我理不清这事儿的脉络了，毫无头绪，我也不知道。”最后他承认。  
  
“也许这不重要。”我深深地望着他。  
  
“你说得对，这不重要。”然后歇洛克又回到我的怀抱里，我们相拥而眠。  
  
  
注：  
（1）医生在心里称呼侦探为“歇洛克”，在其他人面前仍称他“福尔摩斯”。  
  
（2）这些案件在《马斯格雷夫礼典》里提到，原著中只提到了案件名，内容不详。  
  
（3）原句是“……他们的不幸是，生下地来就继承了田地，庐舍，谷仓，牛羊和农具；得到它们倒是容易，舍弃它们可困难了。他们不如诞生在空旷的牧场上……”来自梭罗《瓦尔登湖》，本文中的句子非照搬，化用了这句话的大意。  
  
（4）原句是“……假设在宇宙中存在着这样一个星球，在那里人第二次来到世上，同时还清清楚楚地记得以前在地球上的认识和在尘世间获得的所有经历……人会更聪明一些吗？成熟之境对人来说是不是唾手可得呢？人能通过不断重生得此境界吗？”来自米兰•昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》，本文中对“另一个星球”的设定来源于此，意思和表达不一样。


	9. Chapter 9

我站在镜子前，审视自己，褐色的头发揪作一团，还滴着水，长时间泡在水里让我的脸都有点儿浮肿了，但这也可能是我的错觉，蒸汽的作用，还有嘴唇上方的胡子，现在我已经习惯它了，接着是我的身体，我一直自认为算得上健美，欣赏着它，好像我真的能看见里面的肌肉，骨骼和皮肤的纹理，喔，还有胸前卷曲着的毛发，我伸手摸了摸它，钢铁一样的身体和温柔的胸毛常常令女人们神魂颠倒，当然了，这里没有女人，但她们往往能透过层层外衣窥探到里面的模样，就像男人也爱做的那样，也像我和歇洛克之间常常会做的那样。歇洛克对我身上凡有毛发之处都感兴趣。我瞥见了它，此时它正安静地躺在我两腿之间，阴毛像它的追随者那般忠实地覆盖了根部，当它从沉睡中苏醒时，尖端渗出的液体反射着光，就像君王炫耀着头上那明亮刺眼的王冠，这让人兴奋到了极点。我看着我的肉体，它让我十分满意，感谢上帝把这副躯壳赐予了我，不过，随之赐来的还有我的家庭，我撇了撇嘴。  
  
我今年就能拿到学位，而且已经决定攻读博士，为此家里来的信比平时增多了。我坚决把剑桥和爱丁堡的生活分割开，不让它们搅和在一起，所以我也提防着姑妈派哪个多管闲事的家伙来盯梢。  
  
我执着地盯着镜子里的自己，似乎想要看出它的灵魂，到底是怎样的灵魂，上帝会把这样的肉体和这样的家庭，连同不幸与幸福一起赐予它呢？即使是无神论者和医生，也毫不怀地相信，在这副躯体之下藏着一个灵魂，而我盯着镜子，就想把它挖出来，但最后除了热腾腾的蒸汽，我自己的皮肉，还有身后正系着腰带的歇洛克以外，我什么也没看出来。  
  
每当被姑妈的来信狠狠打击了以后，我都要去狂欢一番，肆意地挥霍我的热情，然后去洗土耳其浴，好像这样就能给予那老寡妇有效的报复。  
  
“你看完了？”歇洛克不耐烦地瞪了我一眼。  
  
镜子里我看见他穿着浴衣，交叉叠起的领口露出一线春光，热气熏得他苍白的皮肤上泛起红色，我感觉底下的“君王”抬起头了。  
  
“完了。”我扬了扬嘴角。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯连着几个星期都没有休息，我严正警告了他——作为一个医生——但他无视了我。土耳其浴与做爱有利于放松，可这仅仅是杯水车薪。  
  
这个上午，歇洛克收到一封短信，来自一位名叫雷金纳德•马斯格雷夫的年轻先生（1），邀请歇洛克和我去他的庄园作客。歇洛克告诉我这位马斯格雷夫是他的同学。  
  
“可我从未听过他。”当时我说。  
  
“我们本就不熟，事实上我很奇怪他为什么突然联系我，也许……”但歇洛克说着就没有下文了。  
  
“那他是个怎样的人？马斯格雷夫这个姓氏听上去似乎很有历史。”  
  
“没错，他的家族的确是英国最古老的贵族。”歇洛克耸了耸肩，“但是在十六世纪时，他们这一支就从北方的马斯格雷夫家族中分离出来，在苏塞克斯西部定居，而他们的赫尔斯通庄园估计是那一带还有人居住的最古老的建筑了。”  
  
“既然他也在苏塞克斯，那说不定他找你是跟你家有关。”  
  
“我们两家可从没有往来，而且他在苏塞克斯西部，而我家在南边（2）。”  
  
“那么也可能他有什么麻烦要请教你，我知道像这样的贵族都很注意保守秘密的。”  
  
歇洛克思索了一会儿，他的指尖点着白皙的下巴，让我有点儿分神。  
  
“我不打算去了。”最后他说。  
  
“可这有助于你好好休息。”我坚持。  
  
“不，我不去。”他执拗地说，“不管你说什么。”  
  
“我会把你绑去的。”  
  
“你休想。”  
  
我竭力劝歇洛克去马斯格雷夫的庄园，也并非完全为他，在前几封来信中，姑妈振振有词地说她要来剑桥“拜访”我，虽然她常常吓唬人——从我小时候起就这样——可我觉得这件事也未必全无可能。恰好博士的朋友，一位军人，刚刚从印度归来，于是他兴冲冲地去伦敦叙旧了。最终，在下午的土耳其浴后，我用一次惊险又精彩的口活说服了歇洛克——那时我们差一点就被人发现了。  
  
隔天我们就出发往苏塞克斯去，赫尔斯通庄园离城镇很远，地处偏僻，不过我们去时给马斯格雷夫发了电报，因此下了火车，那里就有一辆无蓬马车等着了。乡下的空气清爽宜人，我们大约行驶了半个小时，终于到了目的地。赫尔斯通庄园周围还有人工河，我能看出有一排矮房相对古老，其他房子样式很新，应该是现代扩建的。一位瘦高的年轻人站在门口迎接我们，他穿着棕色套装，鼻子坚挺，眼睛偏大，一副典型贵族子弟的派头，他身后是一个穿黑色礼服的管家。  
  
几个男仆给我们提行李，雷金纳德•马斯格雷夫热情地跟我们打招呼。  
  
“哦，福尔摩斯，我听说你现在专门替人解决难题。”  
  
“的确，我现在靠聪明才智谋生。”歇洛克说话时像是完全出于礼貌。  
  
“这位是华生医生？”随即庄园主人又转向我，我跟他握了握手。  
  
“你最近怎么样，马斯格雷夫？”歇洛克问道。  
  
“忙得很，忙得很！去年我可怜的父亲去世了，他走以后我就开始管理赫尔斯通庄园，我又刚刚竞选为这个地区的议员。”马斯格雷夫带着我们穿过人工河上的走廊，边往里走边说，“这座庄园历史悠久，其中有很多让我百思不得其解的地方，我想你会感兴趣的，福尔摩斯，你们瞧，这窗户的石框是一六零七年制造的……”  
  
“不，老爷，这其实建于一五九六年。”  
  
说这话的是跟在我们身后的管家，我这时才发现这位管家眉清目秀，长得颇为俊美，看上去三十多岁。  
  
“这是管家布伦顿，”马斯格雷夫介绍说，“唔，我记错了，也许真的是一五九六年……布伦顿以前是中学的历史教师。”  
  
布伦顿向我和歇洛克微微弯腰示意。接着马斯格雷夫说：“他是我父亲雇佣的，你们知道，这庄园位置偏僻，事务凌乱，所以必须得有很多人才照顾得来，我不愿辞退这些人，再过几个月就到猎野鸡的季节了，到时候还得在庄园里举行宴会，留客人在这里住宿，没有人手是不行的。这里一共有八个女仆，两个男仆，一个厨师，一个管家和一个小听差。花园和马厩有另外一班人看管……”  
  
不久我们就先到房间里安顿下来，我和歇洛克的房间相邻，在一条走廊上，这走廊比较偏，但窗外的景色很好，能望见树林中间一条隐隐约约的小道和一个湖。  
  
晚餐进行得也很愉快，这里的厨子不错，马斯格雷夫跟我们扯了一些地区农户的事情。餐后我们就一起在书房聊天，在这古老的房子里所说的无非是它的历史了。  
  
“隔壁房间里还有罗伯特王子的委任状，”马斯格雷夫告诉我，“上面还有王子的图章和签名，是颁发给瓦尔福•马斯格雷夫的，哦，这里还有一只罗伯特王子的靴子……”  
  
他把我带到书房的一角，一只箱子面前，而歇洛克宁愿坐在椅子里也不肯动，马斯格雷夫正要打开，这时正给我们倒酒的布伦顿插嘴说：“这不是罗伯特王子的靴子，老爷，其实是瓦尔福•马斯格雷夫的哥哥曾穿过的……”  
  
马斯格雷夫张着嘴回望他：“这不可能，我不会记错，好吧……”  
  
布伦顿一脸歉意，似乎是他打扰了我们，这时歇洛克忍不住笑起来。  
  
“难以想象一个管家对我家族历史的了解比我自己都多。”马斯格雷夫有点丧气地看着我。  
  
“可以理解，这不是什么大错。”我安慰他，“你才刚刚主掌庄园，而他管理这儿已经很多年了。”  
  
“你说得对，”他在我对面的椅子里坐下来，“以前我一直在外面享乐，在剑桥的时候我从来没回过家，不过现在我终归要做该做的事情啦。”  
  
“你说得像我亲爱的姑妈。”我说这话时，马斯格雷夫睁着两只大眼睛看着我。“喔，我姑妈就希望这样做。”  
  
“啊，这正是我们这个阶级的人该做的事。”  
  
“可你没想过你本可以干别的吗？”  
  
“唔，我曾经想做一个画家，可这跟我现在做的事并不冲突，你看到了，华生，这里有最好的美景，够我画的了！”  
  
“说得好像真的似的。”我深深陷在椅子里，像是拔不出来了。  
  
“我们天生是这个阶层的人，”他拿起杯子，“以前我认为，下层人除了给我们树立好榜样似乎也没别的用处，但是现在参与了政治，我的天，就得去管佃户们的事情……恩，说到这儿，你赞成捐助穷人吗？”  
  
“我同情他们。”我想了想，正要继续说话，这时歇洛克咯咯的笑声传入我的耳朵。  
  
我瞧见歇洛克和管家布伦顿在书房另一头聊天，我听不见他们在说什么，可是歇洛克一阵一阵的笑声吸引了我的注意。  
  
“布伦顿是个聪明能干的家伙，他总是满足于管家的职位一直叫我想不通，可能是由于他这人不思上进。”马斯格雷夫告诉我。  
  
聪明，一个共同点，我想着。  
  
“他能说几国的语言，能弹奏几乎所有乐器。”  
  
音乐天赋，好吧，又一个共同点，我想。  
  
“要说他这人有什么毛病，恐怕就是有唐璜作风了。”马斯格雷夫叹了口气。  
  
这回轮我睁大了眼睛。  
  
“在乡下搞风流韵事是很容易的，几个月前他和我们的女佣蕾切尔•豪厄尔订了婚，我们都松了一口气，谁知道他又不要蕾切尔了，转而和猎场看守的女儿珍妮特•特雷杰丽斯混在一起。蕾切尔是个好姑娘，同时她也是个威尔士人，遗传了好激动的性格。”  
  
“就是晚餐的时候侍奉的那个女佣？”  
  
“就是她。”  
  
我对唐璜作风的布伦顿没什么好印象，尽管他才华横溢。  
  
到了夜里，我们各自回房间去，卧室门口的那条走廊上很少有人走过，实际上住在那一侧的只有我和歇洛克。我们在他的房间里抽了一会儿烟。  
  
“你和布伦顿聊了一个多小时。”我冷不丁地说。  
  
“哦，他一直在用法语跟我上课，一直在介绍一种短笛的用法。”歇洛克又笑了。不知道是他回忆起谈话内容，还是觉得布伦顿本人有趣，但无论哪个我都不喜欢。“我看他比他的主人能干多了，他会好几种语言——”  
  
“还会几乎所有乐器，我知道。”我说，“刚刚马斯格雷夫告诉我，几乎所有来拜访他的人都对这个管家印象深刻。”  
  
“他真是有意思的家伙！”  
  
我知道歇洛克很少夸赞别人，因此他这话让我恼火，积攒了一晚上的怒气终于爆发了。  
  
“哈！我看他那说话的样子，活脱脱像个得了阴囊疝气的家伙在炫耀他那肿大的生殖器——”（3）  
  
说完这话我后悔了，张大了嘴巴半天尴尬地不知道如何挽救。  
  
歇洛克也盯着我愣了好一会儿。“我的天啊，”他比我先反应过来，“医生，我没想到你这么——下流。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”我赶紧弥补，“我刚才用词不当，我请你就当刚才的话从来没出现过。”  
  
歇洛克忍不住笑起来，洋洋得意的样子表示他不会放过我。“可我都听见啦，医生！”他说，“你赖不掉了！”  
  
“你就当是我喝醉了吧。”我一副失败的口吻，但预感这开始变成我们之间的游戏。  
  
“你没醉呀，恰恰相反，吸烟有助于提神醒脑。”  
  
“那是对你的作用，对我可没有！”我没好气地说，觉得我们完全是在调情了。  
  
“这正好反应了你的思想。”歇洛克眯起眼睛，“你想要我。”最后他下了结论。  
  
“我一直都想要你。”  
  
“不，我是说你想进入我，占有我。”他不耐烦地纠正。  
  
“歇洛克！”我僵在椅子里了。  
  
“看来我对了。”他又摆出得胜的样子，向我走来，“你为什么不跟我提？”他倒像是个质问骑士的君王，而我真的犯了什么错似的。  
  
“因为——”我看着他整个人立在我面前，我好像畏缩在他的影子里，这太不像话了。“因为我爱你。”我理直气壮地说，看见他浅色的眼睛，该死地勾人。“我不愿让你做你不接受的事情。”于是我的声音也随之变得该死地温柔了。  
  
我的尴尬是歇洛克快活的源泉，我打赌他此时一定乐坏了，虽然他在竭力忍住笑容，可那略微上扬的嘴角泄露了他的秘密，他弯下身子，突然捧住我的脸吻我。我很开心地用嘴接住了他的，两手扶住他的腰，他真够瘦的。这个吻充满柔情，渐渐地我感到他的身体沉下来，最后几乎要坐在我身上，胯部和我的擦在一起，很快我就有反应了。  
  
这时候他把我们分开，我不满地瞪着他。“我为什么不接受？”歇洛克的嘴唇贴着我说，使得我消化他的话用了点时间，以至于让他不耐烦了。  
  
“医生，难道你想靠我运动？”歇洛克的眼神顺着我的脖子向下，纤长的手指顺着我的扣子缝滑下去，另一只手搭在我的脖子后面，我有些痴迷地盯着他长而密的睫毛。“我警告你，”他用低沉的声音说，“那样我会做得非常非常缓慢，直到你哀求，咒骂，忍无可忍——”  
  
我没让他把话说完——这就够了——我赶紧把他拉过来封住了他的嘴。这个吻变得火热，歇洛克快要应接不暇，我心里当然很得意，一只手沿着他的脊背上下抚摸，当我们终于分开时，他的脸色已经变红，有点儿喘不过气。  
  
“地毯，还是床？”我咧嘴笑了。  
  
“床。”歇洛克瞪了我一眼，“还要我为你这副懒骨头考虑吗， **医生** ？”  
  
恶毒是他表达热情的一种方式，而且现在我已经完全能分清楚他是真的反感，还是在和我扮演国王与骑士的游戏。既然陛下已发话，我就采取行动——虽然壁炉前的地毯看上去十分诱人，但我还是依旨挪到了床上。床也就在几步开外的地方，把歇洛克按到床上不过是几秒钟以后的事，说不上我是把他拽过去的，推过去的，还是抱过去的？总之我爬到歇洛克身上的时候，他的眼中充满了欲望，这双平日里只会盯着证据和尸体的漂亮眼睛，此时终于能饥渴地盯着我了。  
  
“我一点儿也不懒，”我听见自己的声音在颤抖，“懒的是你。”  
  
歇洛克正要开口反驳我，但现在不是比谁伶牙俐齿的时候，我趁他还没说话就低头吻住了他，同时高效率地解他的衣服。歇洛克也在帮我，我们七手八脚地把对方剥光，虽说我已无数次看过他的裸体，可一想到这次我要做的事，仍然倒吸了一口气。不用浪费时间啦，我咬他的脖子，在他的胸膛上落下一个个吻，歇洛克在我身下扭动呻吟，我们烫乎乎的下体在对方的身体上擦来擦去，前液蹭得到处都是，搞得我对前戏也越来越不耐烦，恨不得马上就做正事。不过当我一边轻吻他的大腿内侧，一边伸手的时候，我愣住了。  
  
“你没做过这个对吧？”我问。  
  
歇洛克哼了哼，算是回答，也许这个时候他的大脑不怎么灵活了，否则他肯定会讽刺我的明知故问。  
  
“我也没有……”说着我紧张起来，“好吧，我到底是个医生，恩，我上过女人，也听别人说过和男人该怎么办……”我给自己打着气，“唔，我想我们需要润滑。”  
  
“润滑？”歇洛克重复了一遍，真是异乎寻常。  
  
我爬上去再次面对他。“对。”我给他确定，然后坐起来环顾这间屋子，寻找什么可以充当润滑剂的东西。“润滑……润滑……润滑……该死的！”我失败了。  
  
“你可以用你自己。”歇洛克说，他的眼睛依然涣散着，但那副屈尊提醒我的样子仍旧透着一股自大，“你有口水，还有精液。”如果他有力气的话，肯定会狠狠地骂我白痴。  
  
“也许可以。”我琢磨着，“可我拿不准行不行——对啦，我来的时候带了面霜，还在行李箱里。”想到这个我开心地起来，跳下了床。  
  
“你干嘛去？”歇洛克也已经坐起来，他好像已经清醒了，瞪着眼睛，可又好像有点儿迷糊。  
  
“我去把面霜拿来，一会儿就回来，我保证。”我想让他确信我不是打退堂鼓。  
  
歇洛克皱起眉毛，那表情就就好像我说了他听不懂的语言。看着他上下打量着我，我也意识到此时我们什么都没穿，我突然觉得冷了，同时也意识到，要么我现在就回床上去，和他抱在一起，要么就赶紧把面霜拿来。我选择了后者。  
  
“你在开玩笑，”歇洛克说，“回来，用口水和体液就足够了！”  
  
他这话过于武断，毕竟我们谁都没有经验，恩，至少我算知道那么一点儿。  
  
“亲爱的，我确信面霜会有用，这可是我们的第一次，我不想让你受伤，也不想留下什么遗憾。”说这话时我的语速达到了最快，因为实在太冷了。歇洛克听了我的话丧气地倒回床上。  
  
事不宜迟，我没等他回答就悄悄开了门，溜到外面，走廊上的油灯幽幽地亮着，就像我料想的那样，什么人都没有，我踮着脚尖尽快跳到隔壁自己的房间去。没到一分钟，我就拿着面霜回来了。  
  
歇洛克躺在床上，我锁了门，关掉了多余的灯，之后就向他炫耀起了战利品。“你瞧，我拿到啦。”他没有看我，像是生气了，直到我爬到他身上，他才瞥了我一眼，说：“但愿你没有被看见。”  
  
“亲爱的，现在是半夜，外面静悄悄，一个人影儿都没有。”我冲他笑着，大概那样子很傻，他终于也抿起了嘴角。我坐在他身上，开始在手指上面抹面霜，我也不知道到底需要多少，只能抹到我自认为够多了为止。  
  
歇洛克安分地躺着，漫不经心地看着我工作。屋子里唯一的亮光就是床头那盏飘摇的烛火，它只照到了歇洛克的半边身体，另一边在黑暗中隐隐透出苍白的肤色，他在那儿没有动，看上去简直是一件艺术品。  
  
“你真美。”我喃喃着，尽情欣赏他优雅的线条。昏暗中他的微笑若有若无。我吻了他，想吻哪里就吻哪里，最后终于到了可以做正事的时候了。我吻着他的腿，一只手伸到底下找到了他洞口，深吸了一口气，就把一根手指轻轻探进去。  
  
天知道我的心跳得有多快，歇洛克必定也是这样，他的叹息突然转为呻吟，不耐烦地扭动起来。当孩子小心翼翼地打开一道门缝，瞥见其中露出一丝光亮时，那种惊喜就是我现在的感觉了，只不过这时我必须一点一点地把门推开。我感到歇洛克的身体紧紧包裹着我的手指，贪婪地把它吞下去，里面那么火热，但我也只能按捺住心里的躁动，我闭起眼睛，感受着手指上传来的每一次紧缩，每一次都往里面再探进一些。  
  
歇洛克呜咽起来，拱起身体，套弄起他的下体，渴望着更多，我让我们两紧贴在一起。  
  
不知道过了多久，等他对我的手指适应多了以后，他深深吸了一口气说：“我永远不会忘记——你光着身子，勃起着，打着寒战——溜出去取面霜的那副滑稽相。”  
  
“我也会一直记得，亲爱的。”我温柔地说，又忍不住把自己往他身上摩擦。  
  
最后我用三根手指解决了问题，这应该足够充分了。我的手指从歇洛克体内滑出时他怨念地皱起眉毛，这时我已经硬得发疼，给自己润滑了以后，我拉起他的腿让他夹在我的腰上，上半身压过去和他面对面的时候，我注意到他的睫毛在颤抖，我更加紧张了。滑进去时很顺畅，这倒让我松了一口气，然后他的火热就包紧了我，歇洛克长长地哼了一声，像是一只得到满足的猫。过了一会儿他示意我动。  
  
“这感觉太棒了，我真不应该犹豫那么久。”我把脑袋埋在歇洛克的颈窝里，他伸手环住了我。  
  
于是我开始抽动，但一开始相当缓慢谨慎，即使这样我们也舒服地呻吟了，歇洛克永远是不耐烦的那个，“快点。”他说。我把自己几乎全部抽出来，然后突然又插回去，奇妙的事情发生了，他尖叫了，我听到歇洛克•福尔摩斯喊出声，虽然他压抑着，后半声吞回了嘴里，我仍然感到惊喜。我瞧见他闭着眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇，脸颊染上情欲的粉红色。  
  
“睁开眼睛，看着我。”我轻轻地说。  
  
他服从了。我看见那剔透的眼珠缓缓地从密密麻麻的睫毛下面探出身，瞳孔涣散。那是我的，我告诉自己。为了这个理由我加快了节奏，汗津津的身体搂在一起，虽然我们的接吻已经乱七八糟，但我还是吞下了他所有的呻吟和喊叫。  
  
没有坚持多久，我们就射出来了，差不多是同一时刻，我倾泻在他体内，而他的热流喷在了我们身体之间，那个时刻我听见他说了我的名字，我也呼唤了他的，有那么一瞬我像是感到我们两人的灵魂重叠在一起，分别和我们的肉体脱离了。顶点过去以后，我突然感觉到，只有和歇洛克•福尔摩斯在一起时我才是真正的我，不是我长辈眼中的“庄园主”，不是我同学眼中的“圈内人”，更不是女士们眼中的“热门对象”——老天爷啊，我应该是歇洛克•福尔摩斯的约翰•华生。  
  
我这样过了好一会儿才想起从歇洛克的身体里抽出来，然后，我们双双摊开湿哒哒的身体晾干，没多久就感到寒冷了，我又拉来了毯子把我们暖和地裹好。  
  
“美妙至极。”  
  
“精彩绝伦。”  
  
安顿下来以后，我和歇洛克同时说出来，然后又同时笑了。我伸手搂住他，感受他的心跳，好像我们的灵魂可以通过肉体也紧紧地联系在一起。  
  
“我爱你。”我听见他说，还感到他往我怀里钻了钻，抱紧了我，我的手在他背上轻轻地抚慰，给了他回答。  
  
不久，我渐渐失去了意识……  
  
  
注：  
（1）以下案件改编自《马斯格雷夫礼典》。  
  
（2）侦探家在苏塞克斯南边纯属我杜撰。  
  
（3）原文是“患疝气的人在烈日炎炎的下午，坐在自家门口，用扇子给自己那硕大的睾丸扇风……”来自加西亚•马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》。我想让医生说一句劲爆的又符合职业的话……


	10. Chapter 10

醒来的时候歇洛克的头发正瘙着我的脸，从窗帘上隐隐约约透出的亮光告诉我已经是早晨了，但我还不愿动，自顾自地在歇洛克的发丝中间勾起嘴角，手指在他后背皮肤上画着圆圈。过了一会儿，他好像醒了，伸出手懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，好不容易睁开了眼睛，顶着一头乱七八糟的黑发眯眼看着我。我等他说话，不是甜言蜜语，到底也算情话吧。  
  
“上帝，你 **还** 在这儿。”结果他说，毫无逻辑毫无章法。他嘴上这么讲，身体上却更紧地贴着我。  
  
“抱歉，我不是上帝他老人家。”我拿胡子蹭着歇洛克的侧脸，让他舒服地哼哼。“我是你的约翰。”  
  
我们不知道又抱在一起互相抚慰了多久，我大概还沉浸在昨夜的余韵中，心里盘算着以后要多来几次，突然我意识到得赶紧起床了。大脑总是先身体一步，我这样提醒自己，但手上还没动作，我们依然贴在一起。  
  
“我的天，都什么时候了？”最终我总算说服自己把我们两分开。  
  
歇洛克伸了个懒腰，好像一点也不着急的样子，当然了，这毕竟是他的房间。  
  
我躺在旁边，抹了抹脸，尽快让自己从爱欲中清醒过来，但脑子里忍不住还回放着晚上的情节，最后我挫败地长吁了一口气。甚至歇洛克伸手去够怀表的时候，我还盯着他修长白皙的手臂愣了几秒，我看着他的指尖在床头柜子上摸索，怀表旁边就是面霜。我一下子想起了什么。  
  
“老天保佑我昨晚去拿面霜的时候没让人看见。”我捂住了脸，头脑仍然不十分清醒，“否则我们就要被吊在绞刑架上了。”  
  
“如果真有人看见你那个样子出现在走廊上，我打赌他会立马昏厥，醒来时还为自己淫秽的幻觉羞愧不已。”歇洛克听上去已经恢复了平时的神气，他看了看表，然后又加了一句，“不过我还真的很好奇，吊起来干一次会是什么滋味……”（1）  
  
我不禁怀念起昨晚在身下扭动的那个热情的爱人。  
  
“我很乐意满足你。”我温柔地低声说，想要再次搂住他。这时歇洛克却拒绝了我：“你该躺回你的床上去啦。”他满面遗憾地跟我说，好像真为他一句话挑起了我的欲望而感到抱歉似的。  
  
“你故意在这个时候要把我赶走对不对？”我再次挫败地叹气。  
  
“十分钟以后就会有仆人来敲门，亲爱的约翰，”歇洛克转而把脸埋在我的颈窝里，闷声闷气地说，“虽然我觉得和你一起在绞刑架上荡来荡去也很有趣，可我还有许多比这更吸引人的想法要和你实现哪。”  
  
他几乎是在我身上撒娇了，来得这么不寻常这么突然，让我的心跳漏了几拍，然后我就只好缴械投降。  
  
“好吧。”我说，这就准备起来穿衣服，但在此之前我把歇洛克拉过来深深地吻了他。  
  
这样给我浪费了好几分钟，时间紧迫，我赶紧三两下地套上衬衫和长裤，拿起我的东西就悄悄出去了。外面还没有人，我回到自己的房间，只来得及收拾一下，果真有仆人来叫我起床。“半个小时以后用早餐，先生。”这个男仆说。  
  
 **做爱是思考和发现的过程，如果两人之间确实有爱情，那么真正的爱神总是降临在做爱以后，或者说，做爱以后才会揭晓爱情的面容，尝到它的味道。**  
  
我下楼去餐厅的时候，虽然有过那么一丁点对庄园主人的愧疚——我们竟在他的眼皮底下干淫秽事——可那是一闪而过，就是满天繁星之中的一丝微弱亮光，剩下的时间我都在竭力阻止自己盯着歇洛克的臀部，然后诅咒那该死的长外套。  
  
餐桌上，马斯格雷夫寒暄着前一晚是否睡得舒服，我时时避免和歇洛克发生眼神交汇，否则我很可能会脸红。我们点起了烟，歇洛克瞥了瞥周围，漫不经心地问：“管家去哪儿了？”  
  
我才发现没见着布伦顿的影子，这也可能是我心情好的原因之一？但我没来得及开心，正在倒茶的女仆蕾切尔突然把杯子撞翻了，热茶水淌在桌子上，她慌里慌张地看着我们，马斯格雷夫正要张口责问她，结果她却先一步晕倒了过去。  
  
我赶紧起来，和马斯格雷夫一起把她扶到椅子上，我摸了她的额头，发觉那里滚烫着。  
  
“她怎么啦？”马斯格雷夫问我。  
  
可我还没办法确定，这时歇洛克安静地坐在椅子里抽着烟，眯起眼睛盯着这可怜的姑娘。好吧，至少她晕厥和我们昨晚的事儿没关系，我这么想道，没一会儿，蕾切尔就醒过来了，恍惚地看着我们。  
  
“对不起，老爷。”她努力站起来，摇摇晃晃地说。  
  
“你今天不用工作了，回你的房间休息。”马斯格雷夫不高兴地回她，“如果你看到管家，叫他来见我。”  
  
谁知道这姑娘突然歇斯底里，她发出悲切地笑声，混合着突如其来的泪水喊道：“管家不见了！失踪了！”  
  
“怎么了？”庄园主人被吓了一跳。我也是。  
  
“我今早就没见着他！”蕾切尔继续发出笑声，看样子她受了不小的惊吓，像是崩溃了。然后她贴着墙要倒下去，马斯格雷夫赶忙摇铃，随即进来两个男仆把她扶走。  
  
“真是够乱的！惊扰了你们真是抱歉！”年轻的庄园主人对我和歇洛克道歉时两手微微颤抖，他毕竟没有碰见过这种麻烦。  
  
我对他产生了同情，他以前是个无忧无虑的贵族子弟，所以难免手忙脚乱。“我们去问问这姑娘吧。”我安慰道，转眼看见歇洛克抿紧着嘴唇，隐隐感到他被激起了兴趣。“也许我们该去管家的房间瞧瞧。”于是我又加上一句。  
  
我们先向蕾切尔询问布伦顿的情况，她已经回到自己的房间，坐在床沿上。这是位于后房的一间屋子，房间里没有墙纸，摆设简单到不能再少，只有一张单人床，一只柜子和一张写字桌，桌上躺着一件布裙，旁边摆着针线。蕾切尔坐在那儿发抖，我们一靠近她她就要尖叫，无法问出什么。我摸了摸她的额头，她马上缩回床头的角落里。  
  
“她还在发热，需要休息，我建议你去请个护士来照看她。”我对马斯格雷夫说。  
  
他照办了。歇洛克站在门口，面无表情地吸着烟。  
  
“肯定是布伦顿的抛弃对她造成了巨大打击。”我退出房间以后小声说。  
  
歇洛克盯着桌子上的那件衣服。  
  
“你的意思是，布伦顿和猎场看守的女儿私奔了？这怎么可能？”马斯格雷夫问我。我耸了耸肩，无法确定。  
  
歇洛克没有说话，接着马斯格雷夫叫人去请了护士，我们就到失踪管家的房间里瞧瞧。男仆们的房间在另一头，管家的屋子采光最好，但也极其简单，依然没有墙纸，阳光透过窗户玻璃照在书桌上，墙角立着一只大衣柜，上面的漆已经开始剥落，一张单人床边上放了好几双鞋子，床头柜上放着油灯和几只怀表。  
  
“他的床没有睡过的痕迹。”歇洛克看着整齐的垫子说，然后他扫了一眼屋子里的摆设，打开了衣柜，“物品也都在这儿，唔，只少了黑色礼服外套。”  
  
“那是他昨天穿的衣服。”马斯格雷夫告诉我们。  
  
歇洛克看了看四周，两手插进口袋里。“布伦顿没带任何东西要上哪儿去？”他与其说是在问我们，不如说是在自言自语。  
  
“也许他有急事外出了，”我说，“只不过没来得及告诉我们。”  
  
歇洛克转过头，浅色的眼珠看着我，末了他挑起眉毛。“布伦顿是个尽职尽责的管家啊。”  
  
“布伦顿最近的确非常勤快……哎，上帝，我给搞糊涂了！华生说得对，福尔摩斯，我们不该因为他打乱了所有计划，今天本来还要去打猎呢。”  
  
我看出马斯格雷夫试图把事情拉回到正常轨道上，他像只关在笼子里的野松鼠那样到处乱撞，歇洛克肯定也看出来了，他忍住笑，默不作声地跟随马斯格雷夫走出这间屋子。房门很窄，两人通过时不得不挨在一起，我下意识地把手放在了歇洛克的腰上，但马上又缩回去了，不过，即使是这样一个小动作也足以让我心里荡漾许久。  
  
歇洛克不愿打猎，他说他更想在树林里散散步，于是我和马斯格雷夫去换衣服，而由于树林里凉风嗖嗖，也寒冷得多，歇洛克在外套上裹了一条毯子。我和马斯格雷夫换好猎装下了楼，歇洛克原本低着头抽烟，这时漫不经心地瞥了我一眼，然后就一直盯着我，让我浑身都不自在，我发觉他暗暗咬着嘴唇，两眼发光，感到他脑中在酝酿着什么计划，搞得我像个初尝禁果的青春期少年那样躁动，好像周围都弥漫着他的气味。  
  
马斯格雷夫满脑子里都在想着去打猎，似乎打猎就能让他找回失踪的管家，我们一起走进猎场——歇洛克终于带着他那诱人的气味离开了。这里的看守是个无趣沉闷的老人，连同一个呆板的年轻人作帮手。我发现，我和马斯格雷夫两个人说是在打猎倒不如是在闲聊，因为他的枪法很不准，这样他就可以用聊天作为总是打不到野兔的借口。  
  
“又让它溜掉了！”马斯格雷夫放下猎枪，口气中倒没什么憾意，“刚才我说到哪里来着？”  
  
“你说如果没有布伦顿，你恐怕连餐具都会搞错。”我提醒他。  
  
“啊，对，要是哪天你也掌管一座庄园，就必须得请一个像他这样能干的管家，哪怕——那儿有一只——”他边向我倒苦水边又举枪，随着枪响，树丛里一阵骚动，惊起鸟儿，可依然没有收获。“哪怕这个管家出尽了风头，甚至让你尴尬。”最后他终于说完了这句话。  
  
“我恐怕不会有你这份荣幸——”我说着，草丛里的声音突然引起了我的警觉，随即我马上朝那里放了一枪，差点把马斯格雷夫吓了一跳。  
  
“老天爷。”他吹了一声口哨。猎狗叼回来一只灰色的兔子。马斯格雷夫含糊地夸赞了我几句，实际上只要他闭上那张唠叨的嘴，也能有收获。  
  
“我听说你家的猎场不比这儿小。”他朝我眨眨眼睛。我不明白他是如何知晓的，当然，也许他们有自己的消息网。  
  
“我对社交不感兴趣，我也不知道你从哪儿听来的。”我不高兴地说。  
  
“哦，我打开始也讨厌，你知道吗，那跟在牲畜栏里没什么区别——原谅我的用词——唯一的区别就是驴马比他们更知道什么时候该闭嘴……可是现在呢，我感觉社交已经成为生活的一部分了。”  
  
“我姑妈热爱社交，实际上她只想着她自己，没有众人的注目她都无法活下去，如果没有可炫耀的她都不知道该说些什么。”  
  
“你的意思是我和你姑妈一样？你在贬低我？”马斯格雷夫停下来盯着我说。  
  
“我没有。”本能下我否认了，可显然他不这么认为，“好吧，你们确实一样，但我没有贬低你的意思。”最后我只好附和他。  
  
“你应该道歉。”  
  
“我道歉。”  
  
“不是对我，是对你的家人。”他举起猎枪，因为又发现了兔子。“你现在拥有的一切都来自他们。”马斯格雷夫说这话的时候扣动扳机，“该死！”他失败以后长呼一口气。  
  
“可我并不需要。”我生气地反驳他。  
  
马斯格雷夫回过头看着我，那眼神就好像在看一个发脾气的小孩。“我无意冒犯你，可是想一想——”他回头瞥了一眼跟在我们身后的帮手，压低了声音，“想想，如果你出生在下层阶级，而不是这里，恐怕你现在大字都不识几个。”  
  
“什么？”我瞪着他。  
  
“我道歉，你可以想象一个从体面人家出生的小孩不幸走失，落到贫民家里，这是常有的情况。”  
  
“那是在戏里。”我没好气地说。  
  
马斯格雷夫耸了耸肩。“我只不过想说明一个秩序，秩序就是……每个人为自己获得的一切付出相应的代价。就像下层人，上帝什么都没有施舍给他们，所以他们就该为此松一口气；而我们既然被授予了教育和修养，就要负责管理他们，维护正当的秩序，这是责任，你知道吗，华生？我们是辛苦勤劳但光荣的阶层。”  
  
“我一点也不知道你在说什么。”我不想继续这个话题了，好像我是个犯错的孩子，而他在训斥我。  
  
“哦，别傻了，社会就是这样运作的。就像马斯格雷夫这个姓氏，我当然以它为荣，其他人，布伦顿也许……哦！”  
  
“布伦顿怎么了？”我追问他。马斯格雷夫睁着两只眼睛看着我。  
  
“我想起两天以前发生了一件事，不过这跟他的失踪没有丝毫关系。”  
  
“任何细节都不能放过。”我一本正经地跟他说，终于也轮到我占上风了。  
  
“可我想不出这两件事之间有何关联。”他仍然坚持。  
  
“这事必须马上告诉福尔摩斯，这也许非常重要！”  
  
“真的？现在？”他有点遗憾地看了看手中的猎枪。  
  
我再次向他确定，现在就去，一刻也不能耽搁，否则——他又有机会继续谈论什么“社会的秩序”了。我们把那只野兔连同枪支交给看守，快走到猎场门口时，我远远地瞧见树林边上的椅子里坐着一个削瘦的身影，那是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，他还裹着浅灰色的毯子，盯着前方地面上的树叶被深秋的冷风旋起来。我突然有种欲望，想要坐在他旁边，一起看着地上的气旋，看上好几年。  
  
“福尔摩斯！”我喊了他，几乎忘记了身边还有马斯格雷夫，歇洛克闻声转过头看着我，刚想开口说话，却被庄园主人抢了先机。  
  
“福尔摩斯，刚才我和华生还说着，我想起一件小事，但华生坚持认为应该告诉你，有关布伦顿。”马斯格雷夫说着坐到了歇洛克旁边，歇洛克侧过身目光集中在他身上，示意他说下去，我正好站在歇洛克身后，一只手悄悄地抚上他的背。  
  
“唔——虽然我想不出这有什么关联，但是——是这样，”马斯格雷夫继续说，“两天以前的一个晚上，我多喝了两杯咖啡，所以怎么也睡不着，到了凌晨两点，我最终对入睡放弃希望了，想着去拿一本还没读完的小说。那本书被我丢在书房，所以我就下楼去取。  
  
“我到走廊上的时候，瞧见最里面的书房门竟然半掩着，有光线从房间里漏出来，当时我又惊讶又害怕，因为我很清楚地记得睡觉前熄掉了书房的灯，于是我自然而然地认为遭了贼。你们肯定也注意到了，庄园走廊里的墙壁上装饰着许多古代的武器，我从墙上顺手拿了一把战斧，然后放下蜡烛，悄悄地走过去，朝门里窥探。  
  
“然而我看见——管家布伦顿衣着整齐地坐在一把安乐椅里，桌子上摊着一张纸，也许是一张地图，他手托着前额，好像在思索着什么。于是我就安静地站在门口，倒要看看他究竟在干嘛，过了一会儿，他猛然起来，走到边上一个写字台边，打开锁，从抽屉里拿出了一份文件，然后又回到椅子里，把文件放在桌子上展开，专心地研究着。这个时候我终于发怒了，走上前去，布伦顿听见声音，发觉是我，也吓得站起来，赶紧把那张纸放进衣服里。  
  
“我说：‘布伦顿，我这么信任你，这就是你的报答吗？’他没有说话，我真的发火了，以前因为我需要他的帮忙，以至于容忍了他的傲慢，显而易见，我太包容他了，他还以为我永远不会辞退他，所以我直接告诉他，明天他就走人。  
  
“然后我瞥见了那份文件，根本没什么值得注意的，不过是一份关于古老仪式的问答抄件，无足轻重，叫做‘马斯格雷夫礼典’，我们家族的年轻人一旦成年，就要举行这样的仪式，这彻彻底底就是我们家里的私事，考古学家要感兴趣我尚能理解，但对外人根本毫无用处。我正疑惑呢，没料到转身看见布伦顿还没走，他犹豫地看着我，好像要说什么，脸上没了血色。他说话时声音沙哑：‘老爷，我丢不起这个脸，虽然我是个下人，但十分注重颜面，如果您一定要辞退我，请看在上帝的份上，我保证一个月内离开，表面上就像主动离职那样。’他那激动的样子，我差点就要原谅他了，但是想想他平时告诉我该做这个不该做那个时趾高气扬的神态，何况他又剽窃了我们家族的文件，我就决定要给他个下马威。所以我告诉他，这不行，他这种人不值得原谅，但我考虑到他的面子，可以给他一个星期的时间。  
  
“结果他绝望地喊道：‘一个星期？一个星期太短了，两个星期吧。’但我坚持只有一个星期，最后布伦顿一脸丧气地离开了，我也熄灭了烛火，回到自己房间。后来布伦顿就比平常更勤快，对我特别殷勤，瞧，第二天你们就来了。”  
  
“恩……我们要看看那份文件。”歇洛克听完立即说，“现在。”然后他就站了起来。  
  
“当然，如果你认为有必要的话。”马斯格雷夫迟疑地看着他，又看了看我，我投去一个胜利的眼光。  
  
我们三人赶到书房里时，天突然阴起来，这加重了谜团投在整座庄园上的影子，马斯格雷夫从上锁的抽屉里取出文件。  
  
“来吧，我必须看看这份布伦顿冒着被辞退的危险读的文件。”歇洛克搓着双手，两眼中发出跃跃欲试的光彩。  
  
“我们家族的礼典十分荒谬，但毕竟是先人留下的，我这里有一份抄件。”  
  
歇洛克示意我们读，于是我和马斯格雷夫就扮演了两个对话者的角色，把那份问答词的内容读了出来。  
  
 _“它属于谁？”  
  
“属于那个走了的人。”  
  
“谁应该得到它？”  
  
“那个就要来到的人。”  
  
“太阳在哪儿？”  
  
“在橡树上面。”  
  
“阴影在哪儿？”  
  
“在榆树下面。”  
  
“如何去测量？”  
  
“向北十步再十步，向东五步再五步，向南两步再两步，向西一步再一步，就在下面。”  
  
“我们用什么才能换取它？”  
  
“用我们的一切。”  
  
“为什么要这么做？”  
  
“因为我们要遵守诺言。”_（2）  
  
歇洛克盯着那张纸许久，马斯格雷夫说：“原件没有标明日期，上面的字是用十七世纪中叶的拼法写成的，但我想这对解开这个谜团没什么用处。”  
  
“我想知道你的庄园里是否有足够古老的橡树和榆树，在起草这礼典之前就有的？”歇洛克蓦地问道。  
  
“当然有。”  
  
这时我们注意到窗外已经飘起了雨，而且正越来越大，其间还夹杂着风，这时候出门恐怕不是个好主意。“我想得等到明天了。”我遗憾地说。  
  
下午歇洛克一直坐在藏书室里，我去瞧过了蕾切尔的病情以后，就来看他，那时歇洛克在吸烟，膝上摊开一本书，当我意识到我们独处在一起时，心里涌上一股热流。  
  
“那份礼典无疑会揭示一个历史性的秘密。”歇洛克说，他没有看我，但知道我来了。  
  
“我不明白，如果这真的有什么奥秘，马斯格雷夫的先人早就该研究出来了。”我走到他的椅子后面，两手放在他的肩膀上轻轻地揉起来，歇洛克很快像一只猫一样舒服地哼哼。  
  
“恩……恐怕在这点上我和布伦顿的意见一致……马斯格雷夫的前十代先人都太缺乏智慧和思考力了。”他得意地说，“显然那时布伦顿正拿着各个时代的地图和草图和文件上的内容比对，说不定他还试图着要把上面的对话背下来，这时却被马斯格雷夫打断了。”  
  
“好吧，至少你碰见了有趣的案件倒让我松一口气，虽然……虽然一开始我是出于你的健康考虑才坚持到这儿来的。”我说这话时压低了声音，一只手绕到他的胸前悄悄地解扣子。  
  
“得了吧，医生，我是为 **你** 考虑才答应来的。”歇洛克无视了我的行为，等于默许了我这么干。  
  
“你不知道今天在猎场时马斯格雷夫让我多尴尬，他一直在做一个关于责任和秩序的演讲。”我这样说的时候已经解开了两个扣子，手指成功地伸到他衣服里面。  
  
“那都是你自找的。”歇洛克一边哼哼一边讽刺我，我已经习惯了，可他继续说，“我打赌他对你的家庭充满了溢美之词，实际上，你们就是被养在金丝笼中的雀鸟，还——”  
  
“你无法理解他对我的攻击，他说得我就像一个无知的孩子。”我有点生气，这不是因为他嘲笑了我，而是因为他的话中没有半点同情我的意愿。“有时候你太不近人情了。”我这样抱怨着，停止了手中的动作。  
  
歇洛克转身抬眼看着我，那表情里混合着疑惑，委屈，还带点愤怒，无论哪一种都让我觉得不可理喻。“我为了你跑到了这该死的沉闷的鬼地方，医生，还得天天看见那个未老先衰的家伙！”他似乎认为他的怒火理所当然。  
  
“我不觉得做这些事有什么令你为难的。”我冷冷地回他，“恰恰相反，我倒是为此吃了苦头。”  
  
“可你竟然说我不近人情？”歇洛克咬着嘴唇。  
  
“我认为这个描述非常恰当！”我回答他，不愿意再继续谈话了，于是我把手老老实实地放回自己的口袋里，走出了藏书室。  
  
我无法描述这种心情，说它糟糕不如说它让我慌乱，晚饭时我和歇洛克没有说话，甚至没有对视。夜里我们一起回房间，我回忆起早些时候他看着我穿猎装时的模样，很想上去跟他道歉，可是歇洛克突然迅速潜回他的房间，漠然地关上了门，把他锁在了里面，把我拦在了外面。我叹了一口气，只好独自躺到自己那张寒冷的床上去了。  
  
  
注：  
（1）这个“吊起来”和上文“吊在绞刑架上”显然不是一个“吊”。  
  
（2）直接摘自《马斯格雷夫礼典》，此章中的案件改编于这个故事。


	11. Chapter 11

这屋子里的光线忽明忽暗，我一脚踩在地上，发出轻微的吱呀声，原来我的脚底下是木板，还撒满了细碎的稻草，这小空间里的光亮来自一扇小窗。我看见歇洛克•福尔摩斯裹着羊毛毯子，坐在窗边的地上，他在看着什么，他的脸一会儿明亮一会儿又陷入阴影之中。也许听见了我，他转过头眼神落到我身上，这时候我才发现，自己穿着猎装。我的呼吸急促起来，朝歇洛克的方向走过去，那周围堆满了稻草，歇洛克冷静地盯着我。我走到他的对面蹲下来，还没有来得及看清他，歇洛克一把把我揽过去亲吻，我们纠缠在一起，我把手伸到他的毯子里，直接摸到了他微凉的皮肤，他除了毯子以外一丝不挂。我拉开他身上的唯一屏障，两只手都伸进去抚摸他的身体，我在他脸上蹭着，感到他捧着我的脸，在我的下巴和脖子上轻啄，我则摸到他的乳头，顺势把他推倒在草垫上。我们一起呻吟起来，当他的手指刺激起我皮肤上的触觉时，我惊讶地发觉原来我在猎装下面也什么都没穿——这倒是更方便了。歇洛克不耐烦地扯开我的上衣，但没有完全脱下来，皮肤和衣料的触感让他兴奋地吸了一口气，我隔着裤子的布料摩擦着自己的下体，当他那举世无双的手终于开始解我的裤带，别提我有多开心啦。（1）  
  
而这个时候，一声“吱呀”穿进我的耳朵，我停顿了，以为有人走进来，但我还没有抬头，接着伴随着一声巨响，木板就断裂了。我和歇洛克突然下坠，屋顶也在崩塌，悉悉索索的稻草不断撒在身上，我把他紧紧地搂在怀里，想把他包裹起来，整个过程中，他不发一语，我希望他能相信我……  
  
“歇洛克。”我喊道。  
  
这时我才醒来，手里抱着毛毯，差点从床上掉下去。我的一条腿已经跑到了床沿外，感受到炉火熄灭后卧室里的凉意，让我完全意识到刚刚只是梦境，唯一真实的，就是我真的硬了。我叹了一口气，明白了自己正独自 **一人** 在空荡荡的房间里，只有重新裹好了毯子。  
  
黑暗中，我强迫自己克服困倦，大张着眼睛，直到我再次闭眼时，脑中已不再浮现出刚才那个梦境了，我才安心睡去。等第二天早晨重新醒来的时候我已经忘了这个古怪的梦了。  
  
我来到餐厅时，只有歇洛克坐在桌边抽着烟，我的肌肉紧张地抽动了一下，纳闷着仆人都上哪儿去了。“恩……早上好。”我同他打招呼，可是他不过抬眼看了我，冷淡地示意。我闷闷地坐到自己的椅子上去。  
  
餐厅里异乎寻常地只有我们两人，我掏出怀表看着时间，对呀，我没有起早。歇洛克制造的烟雾和屋子里安静的气氛搅和在一起，向周围蔓延，我甚至怀疑自己还在梦境里。  
  
“歇洛——不，福尔摩斯，我……”  
  
“医生，你想要咖喱鸡，还是火腿蛋？”歇洛克漫不经心地指了指桌上的几个早餐盘，显然没有仆人的时候我们得自己动手了。  
  
然而我被他这么冷不丁地一问，还没想好如何回答。  
  
“我想你的胃不允许你把两份早餐都吃下肚。”歇洛克看着我，冷嘲热讽地加上一句，另一边他伸手从碗里夹起一块方糖，看了看自己的茶杯，又瞥了一眼我的，“对啦，你想要糖还是牛奶？”  
  
我终于被他的捉弄惹生气了。“我什么都不要。”我赌气地说，实际上如果他能好心帮我把牛奶递过来，我会非常感激他的。  
  
“你真是位 **复杂** 的绅士，医生。”歇洛克看我生气，反而得意起来。  
  
“我想要你。”我脱口而出，然后才想起看了四周确定没有人。  
  
歇洛克明显被我的莽撞和大胆吓了一跳，他睁大着眼睛，不过那也只是短暂的几秒钟——足够换我得意了。“你以后会这样吓唬自己的病人吗？”他不忘回敬我一句，“赌气解决不了任何问题。”  
  
“什么？分明……”我坚信我们之中更加任性的那个绝对，肯定，是他，但我没把这话说出来，因为这时马斯格雷夫朝餐厅这儿快步走来，我看他面色涨红，好像还在喘气。  
  
“哎呀，华生，你起床了。”他终于来到了我和歇洛克的面前。  
  
“哦，我正准备为好医生把牛奶拿过来，我相信他很乐意我帮忙。”歇洛克说。  
  
马斯格雷夫往椅子里一坐，长叹了一口气，等他终于缓过神来，才又说话：“有人看见她了，福尔摩斯，巡夜人说看见过一个隐约的白色身影出现在湖附近，但他还以为那是因为自己多喝了一杯。”  
  
歇洛克耸了耸肩：“显而易见。”  
  
“你们在说谁哪？”我被这莫名其妙的对话弄糊涂了。  
  
“蕾切尔•豪厄尔。”马斯格雷夫告诉我，“昨晚她趁护士睡着时跑了，我们都不知道她去了哪儿，而且她什么都没带，就连所有的鞋子都留在房间里。”（2）  
  
“上帝啊，怪不得今早我没见着仆人！”  
  
“现在所有人都在湖边上，几个负责打捞，但愿不会见着她的尸体，老天啊，如果她不在那儿又会去哪里呢……说不定还是捞着了更好……上帝原谅我……”马斯格雷夫双手捂着脸，声音疲惫地说。  
  
“我和华生要去湖边看看。”歇洛克站起来说。  
  
马斯格雷夫愣了愣。“哦，当然，当然——”  
  
深秋早晨的空气有点刺骨，歇洛克围着他那条毯子，我只好哆嗦着，但无论谁都没耽搁，就跑到树林里的那个小湖边上，周围聚满了人，穿制服的，和裹着破夹克的，有两条小船停在水上，几个粗壮的男人忙着打捞。  
  
“这里什么都没有！”一个人朝我们喊道。  
  
昨天的大雨让湖岸更加泥泞，但我们三人仍然试图把脚放在软哒哒的泥巴上，期待着能有收获，这时另一个打捞的人告诉我们他发现了什么。“在这儿！”他用长杆挑着那只黑乎乎滴着水的袋子，一个仆人接过那玩意儿交给歇洛克。  
  
那确实是个袋子，只不过陷在河底的淤泥中已经看不出颜色了，歇洛克把它放到一块石头上把它扒开。  
  
“这是什么？”我对着那里面的破烂皱着眉头，除了它们黑漆漆，形状弯曲而且质地坚硬以外，什么都看不出来。歇洛克的样子也很丧气，他甩掉了手上的泥巴，还吹了一声口哨。  
  
“我看这可能是很久以前就泡在水里的。”马斯格雷夫说。  
  
“不不不，一定是刚扔下去的，否则它早该烂了。”歇洛克不耐烦地反驳他，再次看了一眼湖上忙乱的局面，“我想从你的礼典开始。”他自顾自地说。  
  
我们都听从歇洛克•福尔摩斯的调遣，回到房子那里去。“这不是孤立的三个谜团，而是一个。”他告诉我们，手里接过马斯格雷夫递给他的礼典抄件时说：“你说过庄园里有老橡树，对吗？”  
  
“对，那边有一棵，也许诺尔曼人征服英国的时候就有了。”  
  
“很好，那有老榆树吧？”  
  
“那边有一棵很老的榆树，但十年前被雷击断了，我们只好把树干锯掉。”  
  
于是我们又赶到草坪上，来到马斯格雷夫指的一块低洼处，他说老榆树以前就长在这儿，歇洛克注视了那儿很久，又瞧了瞧房子，像是满意了。  
  
“我希望能有人告诉我这棵榆树原来有多高。”他说。  
  
“哦，我可以马上告诉你树高六十四英尺。”马斯格雷夫立直了身体，那样子活像个等着表扬的小孩，我和歇洛克意外地看着他，这使他羞涩地笑了，“小时候我的家庭教师教我三角学时，就测量了这里每一棵树的高度。”  
  
“这真有意思。”歇洛克看了看我也笑起来。  
  
“我们还测量了每一幢建筑物……哦，这么一说你倒是提醒我了，福尔摩斯，布伦顿也问过我同样的问题。”  
  
“很好，那说明我们走对路子了。”歇洛克扬起眉毛，我忍不住一直盯着他，他必定注意到了，偷偷给了我一个带笑的眼神，“好啦，恩……我们现在需要一些绳子。”  
  
尽管我和马斯格雷夫还搞不清歇洛克想干什么，但我们依然照他说的去做。马斯格雷夫从后房里找来一堆绳子，歇洛克叫我们每隔一码就在绳上打一个结。于是我和庄园主人在火炉边找了个舒服的位置忙活起来。  
  
“我说……”马斯格雷夫一边用尺子丈量一边头也不抬地跟我说话，“这事一定会成为下一季的话题。”  
  
“他们会厌烦的，”我笑了，“他们更关心仕途，还有投资。”  
  
“哎，而我还得再雇一个管家。”他叹了口气。  
  
“布伦顿原本就要走，我估计……他那晚回到自己的房间，就想着还不如不辞而别，反而能保证他的名誉，这说不定跟那个猎场看守的女儿有关。”  
  
“你说珍妮特•特雷杰丽斯？”马斯格雷夫抬头看着我，“哦，不，那不可能，他们住在猎场那头，而且我都怀疑那姑娘有没有足够智力。”  
  
“哈，布伦顿失踪以后你见过她？”  
  
“唔——昨天下午我看见过一次，她正要往镇上去。”  
  
“她看上去没什么异样吗？”  
  
“哦，她看上去兴高采烈。”马斯格雷夫一脸莫名其妙地看着我。  
  
“这就是不正常的地方！她一点都不为布伦顿的失踪焦虑，这只能说明一个问题——她知道布伦顿在哪儿。”我得意地得出这个结论。  
  
“你说真的？我好像在听你讲故事。”  
  
“十拿九稳，”我宣布道，“这件事必须马上告诉福尔摩斯。”  
  
“你又来了，华生，你先把这些绳子打上结吧，福尔摩斯就在隔壁，他一会儿就过来了。”  
  
“我现在就要去告诉他，这是个非常重要的情况，马斯格雷夫。”我用表情告诉他，我在办案这事上比他更有经验，然后忽视了他叫我帮他打绳结的喊声，心情早就奔向歇洛克了。  
  
这间房间比隔壁的光线更明亮，但没有那间温暖，这也是我和马斯格雷夫选择待在那里的原因，歇洛克一个人坐在窗边，手里干着活，我不知道他是太专心没留意，还是压根不愿意搭理我，反正直到我走近他，他都没从手上的工作中抬起头——他在削一只小木钉。  
  
“恩……”我先观察四周的情况，确定没有其他人，才继续说，“福尔摩斯，我从马斯格雷夫那儿得到一个重要情况，这很可能是一条线索。”歇洛克继续削他的木钉，我看着他漂亮的手把刀片用得恰如其分，发愣了一会儿，“我是说……我发现猎场看守的女儿，那个叫珍妮特•特雷杰丽斯的姑娘，她一定和布伦顿的失踪有关。”  
  
歇洛克终于停下了手中的活，抬头看着我，示意我继续说，于是我把马斯格雷夫告诉我的情况向他转述了一遍。我以为我发现了一个重大疑点，可是歇洛克冲我眨了眨眼睛，研究似的盯了我一会儿，然后抿起嘴角。  
  
“医生，你引起我注意的方法真可爱。”  
  
“我不是在引起你的注意。”我辩解道，“我说的是实话。”  
  
歇洛克朝我扬起眉毛：“你认为这姑娘丢了情人就应该哭红了双眼，才叫做‘真实’？”  
  
我耸了耸肩，是因为我不知道怎么回答，也许是？也许也没那么夸张。  
  
“你对特雷杰丽斯小姐——我们暂且称她为‘小姐’——知道多少，亲爱的医生？你所知道的特雷杰丽斯是马斯格雷夫口中的特雷杰丽斯，她只是你想象出来的一个影子。”  
  
末了歇洛克看着我，好像在等我回他，可是我就站在那儿和他对视，脑子里没想着对话，没想着要反驳他，没想着据理力争地说明自己是对的。也许歇洛克判断正确，我只不过想找个机会和他单独在一起罢了。“好吧，你对了。”最后我还没拿起武器就投降了。  
  
歇洛克叹了一声，然后声音突然压低：“华生，假设是你失去了一个很重要的人，你会做什么？”他突然问出这种问题，让我一时怀疑是不是自己生病了。  
  
“你说什么哪！”我吃惊地问他。  
  
歇洛克故作轻松地耸肩，做了个鬼脸：“我在想，你是不是会像那样，把眼睛哭得又红又肿，话都说不出来。”  
  
“简直荒谬透顶！”我义正言辞地说。  
  
“哦，可如果你不那样的话，就会有人控诉你与一桩失踪案件有关。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛，“理由是你行为 **反常** 。”  
  
“你不用讽刺我啦，我已经承认你对了。”我无奈地说。歇洛克若无其事地继续削木钉，看上去快要大功告成了。“可你刚才的问题把我吓坏了。”我轻声说，确保只有我们两人听得见，“你竟然残忍地诅咒我失去情人。”  
  
他停下来，却没有再看我。“你说错了，医生，我是指 **重要** 的人。”坦白说我第一个想到的就是他，之后我又回味了一下，不得不承认，可能哈利对我也有那么……一丁点儿重要性，毕竟他是我的兄弟，所以把周遭的熟人都想过一遍以后，我发觉失去谁都会让我伤心，当然，我不会把眼睛哭肿，这完全是歇洛克在开我的玩笑，而且，哭泣与伤心实际上是 **两码事** 。  
  
“好啦，医生，”最后歇洛克满意地看着手里的作品说，“你去取些合适的钓鱼竿来，就在那边的角落里。”  
  
我照他的吩咐抱来差不多一打钓鱼竿，都足够结实，然后和他一起去找马斯格雷夫，后者刚刚完成了打结的工作。“你把这事全丢给我可真够礼貌。”马斯格雷夫朝我埋怨。歇洛克瞥了我一眼，装作不干他的事，我只好冲马斯格雷夫一笑，赶紧手忙脚乱地把钓鱼竿摊在地上，歇洛克在十几根钓竿中跳了一根，量了它的高度，然后又看了时间。“正正好，先生们！”他开心的说，带我们到屋外的草坪上去。  
  
这时我注意到原来太阳正好偏到老橡树最顶端的枝头上空。歇洛克不理会我的迟钝，他把那根被荣幸选中的钓竿立在原来榆树所在位置上，叫我测量它的影长，我照做了。  
  
“九英尺。”我告诉他。  
  
“长六英尺的钓竿影长九英尺。”歇洛克兴奋地说，“那么高六十四英尺的榆树有多长的影子呢？”  
  
“九十八英尺。”我想了想。  
  
“九十六英尺。”马斯格雷夫纠正我。歇洛克抿起嘴装作没笑。  
  
我们沿着钓竿影子方向测量了这段距离，在最后到达的那个地方，歇洛克钉下木钉做记号，这时我们欣喜地发现木钉旁边不到两英寸的地方也有个小洞。“这一定是布伦顿留下的，我们的方法对了。”他说。  
  
于是歇洛克精神抖擞地站起来，拿出指南针确定方向，然后我和马斯格雷夫跟着他按照礼典上的指示，向北走了二十步，向东迈十步，向南迈四步，再向西两步，最后来到一所旧房的甬道上。歇洛克蹲下来仔细观察那甬道上铺着的石板，“这儿没有动过的痕迹。”他的声音低迷沮丧起来。  
  
“对啦，‘就在下面’，你忘了最后一句‘就在下面’！”马斯格雷夫总是能在关键时候灵机一动。  
  
“这下面有地下室？我还以为要从这里向下挖呢！”  
  
我们随着庄园主人从旁边一扇门进去，走下曲折的石阶，点燃了墙上的灯以后，我就看清我们现在的位置了，这里像是仓库，边上堆放着木料，显然近几天有人来过。  
  
“那是布伦顿的围巾，老天爷，他来这儿干嘛？”马斯格雷夫喊道。  
  
我注意到地上的石板中间有个生了锈的铁环，那上面正绑着一条格子围巾。后来，我们依歇洛克的建议，去找来两名警察，可即使这样抬起那块大石板也相当吃力，可最后的收获都是值得的。石板下是一个黑洞洞的地窖，我们把提灯伸进去照看，那里面的一边放着一个黄金箍的木箱，木箱打开着，箱子外面全是灰尘，壁上长满了青苔，箱子底面散放着一些金属圆片，显然是老硬币，不过当时，我们都顾不上这些，因为目光全集中在木箱边上的一团黑影上，那是一个穿着黑衣服的人。虽然这人已经脸部扭曲，但马斯格雷夫看了看他的身形，头发和衣着，很快就认出是失踪的管家布伦顿，不过他身上没有伤痕，也不知道他是怎么死的。显然这个谜题还没解决，歇洛克一言不发地坐到墙角的一只木桶上。我张嘴想说，他这动作让我想起受罚委屈的小孩，但这样只会收获他的眼刀，所以我仅仅小声地向马斯格雷夫解释歇洛克的思考习惯，尽量不打扰他。而死者已经被抬走，尽管马斯格雷夫骂布伦顿是混蛋，可我还是同情他，毕竟他死了，我们能要求死者什么呢？前两天我还厌恶他，今天我就见到了他的尸体……  
  
一会儿，歇洛克跳起来，胜利地搓着双手。“这一切已经清楚了。”他宣布。  
  
“可我看来事情还是像开始那样令人费解。”我说。  
  
“很简单，布伦顿知道这里有宝物，他的目的是要寻宝，问题是按照礼典上的记载到了这里时，他为什么会死呢？你们瞧，我只要替他设身处地地想想就能得到答案了，假设布伦顿晚上探寻到这儿，可明显他一个人无法抬起大石板——从铁环上绑着的围巾就能看到——他会怎么办呢？”  
  
“也许，找人帮忙？”  
  
“答对了，医生，可布伦顿会找谁呢？他得找个信得过的人，我们知道曾经有个姑娘爱过他，像他这样自信的男人必定确信她还爱着自己，所以他也许用甜言蜜语取得了这姑娘的原谅，然后说服她一起来到这地下室。可凭借他们二人的力量要抬起石板仍然非常费劲，于是布伦顿用了这些木头——有几根上面有明显的凹痕——他用木料把石板支撑起来，然后自己得以爬进去，同时还得有个人站在上面举着灯——就是那姑娘了。”  
  
“那后来怎么了？布伦顿却死在里面。”  
  
“也许那姑娘又想到了从前的背叛，心中燃起了怒火？也许木头没能支持住石板？”歇洛克的眼神黯淡了，但他耸了肩，“总之最后，一个女人抓着宝物匆忙地逃走，而她的情人被困在地窖里窒息而死。”  
  
在那以后，我们还原了所谓的宝物，就是从湖里捞上来的那包破破烂烂的东西——正被随意丢在书房里。歇洛克用粗布擦拭了那些东西的表面，它马上露出金子一样的光芒。从木箱里的那些钱币，我们确定了这是查理一世时期的东西，再把那些弯曲的金属块拼凑起来，很容易就能看出王冠的形状了。  
  
“这是一顶古代的王冠，”歇洛克说，“它曾经戴在查理一世的头上，直到他被处死。”  
  
“哎呀，我的祖先在查理一世时代是有名的保皇党，他是查理二世逃亡时得力的助手。”马斯格雷夫喊道。  
  
“唔，这一切就很清楚了，马斯格雷夫，你得到了一件价值连城的宝贝——尽管其过程有点悲剧性，但我相信，你很快就会忘掉那死在地下室里的男人，还有那个逃走的女人，也许她死了，也许她已经离开了英国，谁知道？”  
  
歇洛克说的一向有道理，对，一直都有前瞻性，我也能想象出下一季的话题了——雷金纳德•马斯格雷夫发现了祖先留下的历史遗物，极具研究价值。至于它的发现过程，我就不敢说它能在多长时间里保有真实性了，但不管以何种形象，布伦顿和他的前情人都将长期活跃在社交话题之中。我不知道有多少人能耐下性子看完后来我写成的那个故事——其内容的 **绝大部分** 都是真实的。而这些故事对我的意义在于，里面活跃着一个对我非常重要的人。  
  
当天下午我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯离开了赫尔斯通庄园，我们坐在回剑桥的火车上，我看着窗外的风景向后退去，想起终于离开马斯格雷夫那沉闷的宅邸了，心情舒畅愉快，可是随后又想到他曾说的话，又发现我即使离开了他的庄园，也没有离开生活，其实我从来没有离开它，也无法离开。就像打开地下室的那块大石板，我不知道那下面会有什么，宝物还是尸体，朋友还是敌人，以前我热衷于猎奇追求刺激，现在我有点儿觉得……拥有掀开石板的权力本身就值得追求，也许任何我获得的东西都应该珍惜。  
  
这个时候我注意到坐在我面的歇洛克•福尔摩斯，包厢里当然只有我们两人，而他正看着窗外出神。我微笑，悄悄坐到他旁边去，在他转过头之前就抓住他的手腕，然后说：“我希望你不是还在生气。”  
  
  
注：  
（1）这是由电视剧版《马斯格雷夫礼典》开头那段，迈哥小黄文第一章，躲在稻草堆里来一发的执念，毯子和猎装的爱好，最终组成的合体。  
  
（2）这个案件继续改编自《马斯格雷夫礼典》，部分语句直接引用。


	12. Chapter 12

生活常常跟我们肆无忌惮地开玩笑，因为它知道我们不能拿它怎么样，有时候，我真想一拳把它揍倒，或者把它吊死在绞刑架上，可我偏偏做不到，于是它笑得更开心，龇牙咧嘴着，得意洋洋着，把我耍得团团转，而我却连它的影子都抓不着。我以为会在剑桥度过乏味的几年，但我却遇到了歇洛克•福尔摩斯；我以为他只是我人生中的一个露水情人，但我却无药可救地爱上了他；我以为水乳交融以后我们应该更幸福，但我现在却更害怕。我有多少“以为”，生活就给了我多少“意外”。  
  
就像让我意外地是，即便我这样想，但抓着歇洛克手腕时还是说着：“我以后 **再也** 不会说那样的话了。”  
  
歇洛克看着我眨了眨眼睛：“事实上，你只能确定 **此时此刻** 在说什么，医生，哪怕下一分钟你都无从保证。”  
  
他的话直戳我的痛处，但我还是挤出一个微笑。“可如果我把每一分钟都塞进口袋里，那就是永远了。”  
  
我努力把自己的悲伤藏起来，歇洛克仔细地端详着我，过了一会儿，他垂下眼睑偏过头。“你总是习惯于把事情想得太简单。”  
  
“那你就原谅我的简单吧。”我低头看着他的手腕，此时正乖乖地留在我的手里。他说得对，我只能此时抓着他，甚至不能确定下了火车以后是不是还能抓住他，只不过我现在还不想放开而已。“你知道，如果我们说了‘我不相信小仙子的存在’，那么就会有一个小仙子伤心地死去。”（1）我说着手指在他的袖口里活动，摩挲起他的皮肤。  
  
不知道是我的爱抚，还是我的话把他逗乐了，歇洛克笑了一声。“我知道那是童话。”  
  
“我以为你没听过童话。”我轻声回答他。  
  
“我当然听过，”歇洛克抬起头直视前方，然后略微耸了耸肩，“可那只是不实际。”  
  
“你没有嘲笑我，我就很感激了。”我看着他的侧脸无奈地微笑，不知道他有没有暗地里瞥我一眼。  
  
“恩，我为什么要嘲笑你呢，约翰？”歇洛克终于回应了我的眼神，但每次听到他喊我的教名时我还是会愣一会儿，“每个人都会时不时地相信童话。”他挑起眉毛。  
  
这次我是真的愣了，把歇洛克•福尔摩斯和童话联系起来要费不少脑筋，等我想明白以后咧嘴笑出声来：“老天爷，你相信过？难以置信！你真的——”  
  
歇洛克瞪了我一眼：“这一点也不好笑！你敢取笑我，那无异于取笑你自己，显然你比我更容易相信那些该死的故事！”  
  
“唔，恩，好吧，好吧。”我好不容易把自己脸上的肌肉管好，“可你要知道，自从认识你以后，我已经习惯被取笑了。”我耸了耸肩，“但你不同，我只是没想到——”  
  
“你不会考虑到任何事情，除了那些鸡毛蒜皮！”歇洛克恶狠狠地对我说，“如果告诉你，马斯格雷夫熟识你那位亲爱的姑妈，我毫不怀疑你会被吓得跳上天。”  
  
“什么！”要不是我发现自己在一列行驶的火车上，恐怕我真的就跳上天了，“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“我在收到他的信时就提醒过你，”歇洛克一副遗憾的表情，可那里面泄露出一点悲哀“我强调过我与马斯格雷夫素无交情，他为什么突然邀请我参观他的庄园？而且他还在信中指明了你的名字，他又是什么时候认识了你呢？那时我就想到这个答案了，这也是最有可能的情况。”我听了他的话才慢慢明白起来，歇洛克继续唤起我的回忆：“当我们到了赫尔斯通，他就不停地和你说到你的责任以及家庭，他又是怎么了解你的？他为什么这么耐心地‘教导’你？我想稍微有点观察力的人都能看出来——这都是你姑妈请他这么做的。”  
  
我无法掩饰自己的震惊。“那布伦顿和蕾切尔呢？”  
  
“那是意外。”歇洛克也没再掩饰他的忧伤了，“但即使发生了意外，马斯格雷夫都没忘了朋友的嘱咐，这多半是由于他自己也深有体会的缘故。”  
  
“我——我本以为你和我的家庭是两个世界的事儿。”  
  
“可我们生活在同一个英国。”  
  
“我觉得，我至少能够把这两种生活分开。”我说这话都感到了力不从心，也许这种目的本身就是幼稚的。“哎，我真的没想到马斯格雷夫什么时候会认识我姑妈，她可是在爱丁堡！”  
  
“社交季，医生，才过去不久，你显然低估了它的力量。”歇洛克不耐烦地又把脸转过去。我只好叹了口气。  
  
“既然你早就知道……那一开始你的拒绝是因为这个了？”  
  
歇洛克哼了一声算是回答。  
  
“我真不应该说服你。”我有点后悔。  
  
“你是为了我的健康。”他难得通情达理地安慰我。  
  
“但你却因为我才跑到这沉闷的鬼地方来。”我犯傻地笑了。  
  
“嗯哼——这算不上为难，就算我们不迎上去，它也会自己找上门来。”  
  
我长长地叹了口气，无奈又迷茫，还抓着歇洛克的手，直到我透过门上的玻璃隐约瞥见乘务员朝这方向走来，才赶紧回到我自己的位置上去。  
  
我又以为，回到剑桥就如同回到炼狱，随时等待着审判，说不定已经有人等在那儿捉我了，下车时我甚至心不在焉地差点跌个跟头，然而它又耍弄了我一把，我回到住处，一切都很平静，没人告诉我什么消息，我特地去问了管家汉密尔顿太太，她说就连给我的信件都没有。我大松了一口气，随即又投入到忙碌之中，再过两个月就是圣诞节了，而且过了这个圣诞我就要拿到学位。  
  
所有事都步入了正轨，我时常去找歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我们还像以前那样一起看书，散步，去洗土耳其浴，然后做爱，唯一“反常”的就是我似乎被姑妈遗忘了，自打从赫尔斯通庄园回来以后，我再也没收到过她的来信，甚至圣诞节一天一天临近，她却仿佛消失了一般了无音讯。前几个星期我还挺快乐，无忧无虑地做我爱做的事情，但等了一个月以后，焦虑又找上了门，我开始主动询问汉密尔顿太太是否有我的信件，可她都说没有。  
  
我用空闲时间整理歇洛克的办案记录，这却加深了我的不安，我开始凭空揣测……她碰上急事了吗？她失踪了？难道西格森庄园还隐藏着不为人知的秘密，而我那可怜的姑妈目击了什么？就像赫尔斯通一样，几乎所有历史悠久的庄园都有一种神秘感……古老的塔楼啦，阴暗的地下室啦，诡秘的暗道啦……我的上帝，难道她被害了吗？最后我把自己嘲笑了一通，如果让歇洛克知道我想出的这些故事，他一定会很难过，以前我埋怨家人是众所周知的，而现在他们既然不再打扰我了，要是我又表现出担心，歇洛克会怎么看我呢？  
  
他必定会对我失望。  
  
最后我只好把这种不安深藏起来，并不断劝自己，何不好好享受难得的安宁呢？而且，也有这种可能，我的姑妈——聪明狡黠的贝迪诺夫人——正在对我耍把戏，说不定她想象着我此时的焦虑，坐在西格森庄园的某个皮沙发上得意地笑，要是我再这样自找不快，就是上了她的当了。我只需像以前一样做自己的事就行，决不能受她的影响，我这样打定了主意，可依然每天都要询问一次是否有信件，并不厌其烦地告诉汉密尔顿太太，如果有我的信件，一定要第一通知我，直到她已经受不了我的唠叨了。  
  
我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯在一起时没再提过我的家人，因为他们根本没有消息，我又有什么可说的呢？只要我说起他们，难保不会流露出焦虑，而细腻敏感的歇洛克一定会察觉，那我们的关系就要受损，我不能让这事发生。好在目前为止，我们之间还十分亲密，我几乎每天都要见他，每次都要做爱，不知道什么时候这已成了习惯。  
  
有时时间非常紧迫，甚至连出门的机会都很渺茫，但我还硬是挤出了一个小时，然后心急火燎地赶到歇洛克•福尔摩斯的住所，因为天天见他，我几乎从不扑空，头几次发生这种情况时，我急匆匆地锁上门，就开始脱外套，松领带，好像我是个在外偷情的丈夫，歇洛克眨巴着眼睛盯着我，大概他还在分析我是受了什么刺激，不过还没等他的眼睛把我上下打量完，我就已经把他按在墙上，或者沙发上，地毯上，床上，无论什么地方都好。只有一个小时意味着一分钟都不能耽搁，完事以后我又不得不马上穿衣服，就要和他吻别了。虽然这种紧迫不是每天发生，大部分时候我们还是很惬意，可以充分享受一个美好的下午，待他的化学实验结束以后就慵懒地靠在一起，然后慢慢进行，但我还是会担心那些仓促的做爱不能让他满意，有几次我穿衣服时甚至不敢看他的眼睛，唯恐看了就会被把心中的秘密泄露出去。  
  
说不清是焦虑在我心里生根发芽，才让我听到了一些流言蜚语，还是流言加速了焦虑的生长。一个轻松的周末，我准备去见歇洛克•福尔摩斯，刚要出门就被史密斯拉到了走廊上。  
  
“你是要去找那个福尔摩斯？”他问我。  
  
“是的。”我觉得没必要骗他。  
  
“恩……”史密斯皱着眉头，半天没说出下文来。  
  
“我赶时间，你要是不知道说什么，就等下次吧。”我想抽手赶紧走人了。  
  
“哦，你等等，”他拽住了我，看看周围好像在确定是否有其他人，“你别怪我冒犯你，华生，”他还是支支吾吾地说，“你没听到什么吗？下人们都传言你和福尔摩斯 **太** 亲密了……”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“哎，他们传言说你们有 **那些** 不良嗜好。”  
  
“那是 **下人** 说的话。”我冷冰冰地说，尽量摆出一副生气的样子，“我和福尔摩斯纯粹是绅士之间的 **正常** 往来。”  
  
“啊，我也是这么对他们说的。”史密斯附和道，“我告诉他们华生是我这辈子见过的最正派的人啦。”  
  
“谢谢你说了句公道话。”我冲他笑，他好像抖了一下，“恩，我会注意那些说闲话的混蛋，哼，他们未免太肆无忌惮了。”说完我转身就走，末了又丢下一句，“但我绝不会因为他们就缩手缩脚！”  
  
我不能再留下了，否则说不准会露馅，等我确定离开了史密斯的视线以后，脚步变得慌乱，背上开始出冷汗，我回想刚才的表现，又疑虑会不会说了太多话反而惹人怀疑，但我想了又想，觉得凭借和歇洛克•福尔摩斯相处的几年经验，要骗骗史密斯还是很容易的。  
  
我到歇洛克的住所时，他正摆弄着那把斯特拉迪瓦里，我在沙发上坐下来，安静地看着他做完，直到他把小提琴收进盒子，我终于忍不住，一股情绪爆发出来，就上去解他的衣服。歇洛克看着我的手，我的胳膊，我的脸，我的每一个动作和表情，好像在把我肢解，要放上作料然后放进烤箱。我在他耳边说了一句“我爱你”就吻了他，歇洛克的回应出乎意料得热情，我们就在沙发上非常干脆地做了，因为我有些迫不及待地要进入他，他的指尖掐入我的背，那会留下抓痕，但我不在乎，高潮的时候，我听着他的呻吟，觉得这世界上没有什么比他的愉悦还要重要。  
  
我释放以后躺在歇洛克身上，两手还搂着他的腰。“我爱你。”我又说。  
  
“这是最近两个月以来你说的第一百七十九次了。”他的声音一点感情都没有。  
  
“我爱你……我还真的没数过。”我说，心里想着这种事也只有他能干得出来了。  
  
然后歇洛克就笑了，有点破碎，带着疲倦，他抱紧了我，于是我也收紧了手臂。  
  
一个星期以后，我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯度过了圣诞节，而我也一直没有收到家人的来信。以前我多么希望摆脱他们的影子，现在我可以说摆脱了，但又仍然没有，因为此时我才体会到他们给我的影响实际上深植于灵魂，不仅仅是靠那几句唠叨几句管束和几封信件就维持的。现实是，我也生活在歇洛克•福尔摩斯的影子下，只不过我甘之如饴而已。我受他影响是显而易见的，即便我总是先行动的那个，可他的思绪却往往在我之前，他预料到我的行动，甚至能预料到我的想法，倒不是说他在秘密诱导我做出他想要做的事，因为他的自尊不会允许他算计——事实上是我自愿受他影响的，从我迷恋他开始。  
  
我感到， **人没有了影子就不能活** ，就像我不能没有歇洛克的影子，那会让我觉得缺失，可我又不能没有家庭的影子，那会让我迷茫。  
  
重新发现家庭的影子是在下一年了，我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯都刚拿到各自的学位（2），过完一个幸福，焦虑又毫无顾忌的新年以后，我处在空闲期，一是因为攻读博士学位要在好几个月以后才开始，二是因为我从里到外都只剩个皮囊了，不安混合着无望的枝叶已经伸到我的四肢，到了大脑里，我就像一株披着外皮行走的树，已经两月没有思考过。我害怕思考，因为只要一想到我没办法瞒过歇洛克就疼得抽搐，所以我只有避免它，这样还能获得稀薄的幸福。我从歇洛克的只言片语，行事轨迹中探寻不到他对我的状态有何评论，他甚至提都没有提起过，只不过在我说到攻读博士时透露出他会在今年春天去伦敦。  
  
那天下午我去维克多•特雷弗的寓所拿回几样歇洛克丢在那儿的东西，而歇洛克借口大雪封门不愿出去，结果一如往常地，他的任性只有我去买单。以前我和特雷弗曾把对方当做情敌，现在我和他成了朋友，我顺便在他的客厅里喝了杯茶，扯了点闲话，想等雪停以后再回去，事实上是想让歇洛克干着急。可最终我还是没等雪完全停下就出门了。特雷弗替我把东西打成一个包裹，我把它夹在腋下，然后裹紧大衣就冒冒失失地闯到屋外的冰天雪地里。  
  
路上没什么行人，车夫的生意却忙得很，就在我已经准备好不得不走回去时，一辆四轮马车在我面前停下来，雷金纳德•马斯格雷夫坐在里面给我开了门。  
  
“真没想到在这里碰到你，华生。”他招呼我上去。有个人愿意载我一程也算上帝的眷顾了。  
  
“嗯哼。”我坐到他的对面，心想我不在这儿还能在哪儿呢？  
  
“你最近好吗？”他又问我。  
  
“很好。”我回答，多么拙劣的谈话。这时我想起他和我姑妈的交情，忍不住想捉弄他一回。“恩……”我说，“贝迪诺夫人近况如何？”  
  
马斯格雷夫听这话睁大了眼睛，我心里很是得意。“你还是知道了……她告诉你了？”  
  
“是 **他** 。”我强调，“那天回来的火车上，福尔摩斯就告诉我啦。”  
  
“哦，对，还有福尔摩斯，有他我就不意外了。你知道吗，福尔摩斯让我大出了一把风头……”接着他就开始说那顶皇冠给他带来的美誉，资本以及各种好处，当然在我面前，他也不停地赞扬着歇洛克。“碰见你真叫我意外，华生，”最后他说，“我以为你回爱丁堡去了呢。”  
  
“是什么让你这样想？”  
  
“什么？我才要奇怪你怎么这么问，”马斯格雷夫一脸惊讶地看着我，“如果贝迪诺夫人没在信里叫你回家，那你就是在自欺欺人。”  
  
“可我发誓没收到她的半封信呀！”突然一阵恐惧摄住了我。  
  
马斯格雷夫愣了神。“真的？”  
  
“我以一个正派绅士的名誉发誓，”我说，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“喔——那一定是出错了，”他说，“上一次我见到你姑妈——贝迪诺夫人——的时候，是在伦敦，她请我给你带一封信，看样子好像很急，她要求我务必亲手交给你。”  
  
“但你显然没做到。”我冷冷地说。  
  
“唔——”马斯格雷夫有点不好意思，“我找到了你的住所，可是你不在那儿，那里的管家是一位妇人——”  
  
“那是汉密尔顿太太。”  
  
“哦，好像是，我记不清了。她说你去见福尔摩斯了，于是我又辗转到了福尔摩斯的住处，可那里除了一个打扫房间的男仆以外就没有其他人了，所以我就把信放到了桌子上。”  
  
“然后你就走了？你确定放在那儿了？”  
  
“恩……桌子，也有可能是沙发旁边的案几上。”  
  
“可我无论在哪里都没看到信件……”我想了想，“你看见的那个仆人一定是斯泰尔斯。”  
  
“我不知道他的姓名。”  
  
“一定是。他是不是个中年男人，穿着整齐，他干活的时候经常套一件棕色背心？”  
  
“我不记得啦，我只跟他照过一面，对他没什么印象。”  
  
我徒劳地叹了一口气，这时马车已经停在福尔摩斯的寓所门口，但我还没搞清这事的来龙去脉，仍旧坐在车里。  
  
“那你总该记得是哪天的事吧？”我满怀希望地问他。  
  
“恩，大概是圣诞节以后，新年之前的某一天，我记得那天很忙，没时间等你们回来。”  
  
“我真不明白姑妈为什么叫 **你** 送信，她为什么不寄信呢！”  
  
“她认为我送给你的信能引起你的重视，又恰好碰到我了。”马斯格雷夫挑了挑眉毛，“她说她在这紧急的时候就越发不相信邮差了。”  
  
“我倒觉得你还不如邮差。”我讽刺他。  
  
马斯格雷夫像是被冒犯了，但他挤出一个敷衍的笑容。“你真会开玩笑，华生，他们天生就是干这工作的呀，而我只是个乐于助人的善良绅士罢了，再说我怎么知道福尔摩斯有个毛手毛脚的仆人呢！”他议论起歇洛克的仆人让我不满。  
  
“要是能知道信里有什么内容就好了。”  
  
“啊，我明白你的意思，华生，可是作为一位英国绅士，我没有偷看信件。”他一脸正经地说，“我只是猜测……那可能和经济有关。”看着我突然抬头期待地望着他，他又兴奋了。“贝迪诺夫人去伦敦是要筹钱，当然了，这种事不可能大张旗鼓地做，可消息总会泄露，而且人们总会从她的首饰和衣物上推断出什么。”  
  
“我的老天爷，那你看见哈利了吗？他是我的兄弟。”  
  
“我没看见他。”他说，“哈利•华生和他庄园的事务不都是由贝迪诺夫人代理的吗？”  
  
我觉得不能再待在这里聊天了，于是我马上拿起包裹就下了马车。“再见。”我只来得及匆忙丢下这句话就赶紧进了寓所，身后传来马蹄和车轱辘的声音。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯正坐在沙发上埋头于一本书，我把包裹丢在桌上，环顾了这个房间，躺在橱柜上的碟子，到处都是的文件和实验数据，还有杂七杂八的书本，上帝作证，一封普普通通的信件放在这儿就好比一滴水滴入海洋。我不禁开始怀疑马斯格雷夫的智力。  
  
歇洛克抬头看了看我，在他就要张口之际，我就直接告诉了他实情。“马斯格雷夫送我回来的，我在路上碰见了他。”  
  
歇洛克耸了耸肩。“你还有其他事要说。”  
  
于是我把“贝迪诺夫人信件失踪案”的详情告诉了他，末了我加上一句：“我觉得很有必要把斯泰尔斯叫来问问。”  
  
歇洛克合上书本，眯起眼睛仔细地盯着我，直到我觉得脊背发凉。“显然你等这封信等了两个月，医生，但现在你更应该冷静，斯泰尔斯根本帮不了你的忙。”  
  
他肯定知道了，是啊，他是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，不知道他对我的状态作何感想呢？但我不愿让他深究下去，所以我引开了话题。“斯泰尔斯会不会把信给了迈克罗夫特，我是说他有可能——”  
  
“医生，即使迈克罗夫特无孔不入，他也不会对你的家书感兴趣。”歇洛克笑起来，“恩……这事说到底是 **你的** 错。”  
  
“我的错？什么意思？”我坐到歇洛克的对面，倒要好好听听他的高见。  
  
“从圣诞节到新年只有一个星期，恰好由于特殊缘故，这个星期里斯泰尔斯只来打扫了一次，那天下午我们出门了，你记得吗？”歇洛克挑起眉毛。  
  
“我记起来了。”  
  
“你瞧，时间马上就和马斯格雷夫所说的吻合起来，我们回来以后斯泰尔斯已经离开，然后做了什么你还有印象吗，亲爱的华生？”  
  
我一下子两颊发烫，歇洛克的眉毛挑得更高。“恩……我记得，”我吞咽了一下，“在沙发上，然后在地毯上，一团糟。”  
  
“对，你该死的体液把我的实验数据全毁了。”歇洛克又像那天一样瞪着我。（3）  
  
“还不知道是谁的——好吧，就算我的。”我说，“可这又怎么了？你已经发过火了，而且这跟我的信有什么关系？”  
  
“这怎么了！事后我们一起把没用的文件扔进了壁炉，其中很可能就夹着你那封信！”歇洛克一脸不耐烦地告诉我。  
  
“不，天啊，可是，可是马斯格雷夫说他把信放在了桌子上，当然也可能在案几上。”  
  
“恩，以他的记性，可能下次他还会说放到你床上了，藏在碗橱里了，或者小心翼翼地替你放进了垃圾桶？”  
  
“不，这太荒谬了。”  
  
“但这是唯一的解释，排除了一切不可能的情况以后，无论剩下的是什么，无论看上去有多么不可能，那都是真相。”歇洛克遗憾地说，可他一点同情都没表现出来，因为在他看来这都是 **我的** 错。“那是最近一次我收拾文件，恰好就在那封信刚刚抵达这里的时候，而且你说了，那时‘一团糟’，放在案几上的一封轻飘飘的信，就可能被我们的动作带到地上，和那些实验数据躺在一起被你弄脏了。”  
  
“看来确实是这样了。”我叹了一口气，认命地扶住额头。  
  
“确实是。”歇洛克一提起他的实验就继续抱怨，“那个实验我花费了一个月，就在那次‘事故’以后，我又不得不重新开始，所以我把每一张‘幸存’的记录都审查了一遍，如果那可怜的信没有被扔进壁炉，那么我一定会发现的。”  
  
“你用了一个月做实验，而我用了两月等这封信。”我生气时这句话就脱口而出了，随即想到话题又引到了我的焦虑上，然后又不得不弥补，“我是说，要是这些数据对你那么重要，当时你为什么不换一个更‘安全’的地方呢？”这话说出口时我又后悔了，因为与床相比我们都更偏爱地上。  
  
“你真是不可理喻。”歇洛克抬眼冷冷地看着我，接着抛出了恶毒的话，“你担忧的真正原因是什么？啊，难道不正是经济吗？”  
  
“的确是经济，”我咬着嘴唇，不得不承认，“但绝不是你想的那种自私的原因。”  
  
歇洛克又挑起眉毛。“我猜到现在你的银行账户还没有变化。”  
  
“你说得对。”我只好说，“可我不是担心自己的开销。”  
  
“你敢说你和其他人 **都** 不一样吗？”  
  
“歇洛克！”我喊道。  
  
“对，你确实不一样。”他低头，好像在自言自语，声音突然柔和，“我猜你今晚就回去。”  
  
“我正有这样的打算。”我轻声回应他。  
  
“至少这可以让你安宁，而安宁有助于思考。”  
  
“哦，那你就错啦，”我赶紧弄出一个笑容，缓和他的心情，“我还是会焦虑，但这回却是因为你。”  
  
可是歇洛克•福尔摩斯只是坐在那儿，有一会儿我们都没说话，最后他一句轻声的私语打破了沉默。“确实， **爱只是一种感觉** ，它和其他感觉一样，没什么不同。”  
  
我不知道他为什么突然这么说，更不知道他在想什么。“我会很快回来的。”想来想去我只有这一句安慰的话。  
  
“你该赶火车去了。”歇洛克面无表情地提醒我，好像什么都没发生，好像刚才说话的不是他。  
  
“我只要十分钟就能准备好。”我说着站起来，“恩，我的东西很少。”  
  
十几分钟以后，我还是不得不出门了，走到门口时我想起了一件事，一定要提醒他。“我会写信给你，要是你换了住处，一定要告诉我。”  
  
“我保证。”他很爽快地说。  
  
“对，你休想溜掉了。”我想此时此刻应该说一些甜蜜的话。  
  
歇洛克又给了我一个若有若无的笑，也许他在配合我，也许他有什么‘私心’，但他只是很低地说：“对，约翰， **爱不是两个人的事，它只与一个人有关** 。”  
  
我也附和他笑了，然后随着我关门的动作，歇洛克•福尔摩斯坐在沙发里的身影越来越狭窄，最终他消失在我的视线里。外面的雪已停，只不过这时我不再是匆忙地往他身边赶去，而是在远离他。  
  
  
注：  
（1）来自《小飞侠彼得•潘》。  
  
（2）据考证，侦探貌似没有拿到学士学位，不过此文中他拿到了。  
  
（3）实验数据被体液毁掉了的想法，来自Kiko600的[He likes to watch them dance](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=19083&highlight=dance%2B%B8%A3%B6%FB%C4%A6%CB%B9)。


	13. Chapter 13

事实上我刚坐到头等包厢里时就迟疑了，虽然理智告诉我这不过是思维的惯性，和适应变化的副作用一样，但存在即是存在，我还是禁不住思念起歇洛克•福尔摩斯。我后悔在离开之前没有给他一个吻，哪怕一个拥抱，几句甜言蜜语也行，可事实是我只说了些不痛不痒的话，而且之前我们还在发生口角。可转而一想，他又说了什么呢？要是我回想起过去的时光，即使也有幸福的时候，但他也没说上一句关心我的话，是啊，他肯定看出来我的烦恼了，他又何曾安慰过呢？我临走时，他也没有主动提起写信，就一个人坐在那儿，好像什么事都没有发生，一切正常似的。生活就是一系列连锁反应，我一件事一件事地往回追溯，毫不意外地发现从我们相识起，我一直在迁就他，他什么时候迁就过我呢？在没有负担没有烦恼的时刻，我全心全意地不计回报地付出爱，那时候付出是多么容易啊，而在我身心疲惫仍然努力做一个好情人的时候，歇洛克•福尔摩斯分明知晓我的焦虑，却一点儿表示都没有。  
  
我叹了一口气，哎，那有什么办法呢？即使我知道他冷漠，他只顾自己，他不会爱，可我还不是坐在这里想他吗，我还坐在往家去的火车上想他，还依旧怀念和他一起的日子，还默默地祈祷能尽早回到他的身边，哎，这一切都是我自找的，怨不得别人。  
  
两个月的疲累碰上了路程的颠簸，我的眼皮越来越沉，最后我决定好好利用时间休息片刻，一闭上眼，让我的脑袋彻底休息了，那些深藏的幸福就翻滚出来——原来那才是我真正在意的。展现在我脑海里的是我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯的每一次大笑，每一次奔波，每一次忙碌，每一次守候，最后我想起每次他跨越巅峰时的呻吟，然后我们拥抱在一起，我等着他从恍然中苏醒过来，然后又对我冷嘲热讽了。哎，刚才是谁告诉我歇洛克•福尔摩斯不会爱来着……我不信那么多次，他理智不做主的时候说出来的话，他的表现，都不是真心的，我不相信，那怎么可能呢？刚才我太武断太愚蠢了。  
  
这样当我下了火车时，心情又好了，我很快就能回到情人身边，很快。直到我又上了一辆出租马车时依然这么盘算着，但当我站在家门口，姑妈一袭黑色长裙迎接我——这不是她的风格——我皱了皱眉。然后她就对我说出了那句我永生难忘的话：“哈利走了。”  
  
我回味这句话，打量了眼前这个女人，可是她除了一张老脸和深邃的眼睛以外什么都不肯给我。“走了？他去哪儿了？”我问道。  
  
“仁慈的上帝收留了他。”  
  
哈利去上帝那儿了，我这么告诉自己，然后陷入了空白，当我转而再看这个老女人时，我发现我恨她。  
  
“你为什么不通知我？”我怒气冲冲地喊道。  
  
“我给你写了信。”  
  
我不愿再看到她的脸，只顾自己往里走，她说得那么无辜，好像是我害死了我兄弟。  
  
“可只有一封。”我喊着，环顾整座大厅，这里确实有点不一样，有点儿……空荡荡的，我的声音竟然产生了回声。  
  
“这事太突然了，约翰，你不知道写一封痛苦的信有多难，而且……我不想多打扰你。”  
  
“您打扰了我二十多年， **亲爱的** 姑妈，为什么偏偏这时候您仁慈起来不愿打扰我了？”  
  
哈，她的嘴脸终于露出来了，她的意思是这 **都** 是我的错，她怎么能这么厚颜无耻？她的外甥死了，她怎么能一点悲哀都没有？她怎么能这么事不关己？这事儿之前她都去哪儿啦？她早干什么去了？她怎么能——她不过是我和哈利的姑妈，一个控制欲极强的女人。但我还是怪她。我的声音回响在大厅里，她没有回答我，我转过身终于肯看她的脸了。这应该是我记忆中贝迪诺夫人第二次穿着黑色，上一次是她丧夫的时候——那时我尚且年幼。这一次她就像一个死了儿子的母亲那样沉默，严肃，坚定地看着我，直到我感觉她那纤瘦的身体变得越来越有分量，才意识到刚才我对她的责备其实是用在自己身上的。  
  
“对不起。”我像一个被压趴下的罪人，审判者把一根巨大的石碑狠狠地打在我背上，那上面密密麻麻地写满了我的罪状。  
  
“现在我们可以开始做正事了吧，约翰。”她的声音带着无奈和纵容。  
  
“是——”我想了想，“但我至少该问问他是怎么死的。”  
  
这话像是触痛了她的神经。“他从马背上摔下来……之前刚把自己灌醉。”  
  
我深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，然后眼前就出现了哈利微微驼着背掉下来的情景，就好像我真的目击了一样。“什么时候的事儿？”  
  
“就在两天以前，事实上我还没来得及写信告诉你。”  
  
“你应该多写几封信给我。”这声音好像已经不是我的了。  
  
“上一封信两个星期之前就该到你手上了，约翰，可你现在才出现在这儿，你以前还能帮上忙。我不知道你现在——”她停顿了一下然后继续教训我，“哦，我不该打扰你，打扰了你和你那小可爱在外面的寻欢作乐。”  
  
“小可爱？”我挑起眉毛，想她这话八成在描述我的情人，可是这个词和歇洛克•福尔摩斯放在一起太不搭调了。  
  
“我没见过 **她** ，但我肯定有她的存在。”姑妈强调了一句，“女人的直觉。”  
  
幸好她那个“女人的直觉”没完全戳中目标，我松了一口气，要是让她知道是“他”——我真不愿看到她的表情。“好吧，但愿我这回能帮忙。”我只好说。  
  
“葬礼下个星期就举行，必须尽快游说到投资或贷款。”  
  
“老天爷，我没想到……可如果我失败了呢？”  
  
她深吸了一口气，环顾整个大厅，屋顶的壁画，墙上的雕刻。“那就得宣布破产，卖掉古董，家具，还有这座房子。”她说完就走了，只留下我一个人默默地回味她给我下达的最后通牒。  
  
生活给我的打击已经够多了，如果它还要来，我不知道该怎么应付，当天剩下的时间我都用来反省，才真正意识到哈利已经不会再出现了，从前我多么烦他啊。我站在窗户前，看到楼下两个佣人互相揪着衣领，天晓得他们为了什么小事，是哪个踩了另一个的鞋子，还是哪个的胳膊肘推搡到了另一个的腰。我抱怨过家族成了我的负担，可是谁没有负担呢？没有负担的人又为什么要生存呢？没有受过教育的粗野之人还知道为亲人的离去伤心，何况我在这样的社会地位，受过这样的教育呢？  
  
更不用说，这座该死的房子里到处都有我和哈利的回忆，墙上的划痕还在那儿，我能一眼把它从其他年久留下的裂痕中分辨出来，只因为我们一起为它受过罚，还有被球撞坏的窗棱即使修过也会留下痕迹，通常那是终生的。  
  
我第一次感到自己这么无能，我受这所房子这里的人庇佑二十多年，而我至今都无法庇佑他们，哪怕只是一回，我都失败了。就是那个老女人，我曾鄙夷地对她说话，无视她的教导，而实际上呢，我只好任由她出去碰壁，却无法抹平她的创伤。曾经有位学者说：“人放下得越多，就越幸福。”（1）我现在一想起就要骂他胡说八道，这是彻头彻尾的私信私利和浅薄。浅薄是世上最深重的罪恶之一，它蒙蔽了我的眼睛，它让我毫不在乎，以为别人恶语相向的时候用更加狠毒的话回击就叫保护，在这一点上我倒不如哈利，至少他知道用善良和温厚的孝心安抚那些庇佑过我们的老人。  
  
我被这些思绪左右到半夜，它不仅让我感到忐忑，更严重地，它让我感到弱小，最后睡意终于俘获了我，第二天早上起来的时候，我幻想着自己还在剑桥，或者哈利会来敲我的门，催促我起来陪他喝一杯。回到事实以后我不得不爬起来尽我的职责。我按照姑妈的指派去见了几位先生，可我既没有经验，也没有让他们感兴趣的地方，即便我临时背下一堆外交辞令，用起来也格外笨拙，我觉得这只不过表示一下西格森庄园仍然有个愿意管事的人罢了。每当他们问我“先生，您在过去两年里都干什么？”时，我毫不迟疑地重复着“在攻读硕士学位”。  
  
“啊，可您空闲时都在干什么？我从没有在哪次聚会上听过您的名字啊。”他们问得理所当然。  
  
于是我迟疑了，只好编出各种理由，我能说什么呢？正儿八经地告诉他们“恩，我把其余时间都砸在一位叫歇洛克•福尔摩斯的先生身上”吗？  
  
然后他们又会问我，福尔摩斯是何许人也，有何正经工作，我和他整日泡在一起又是为了什么，这不知道又会惹出多少麻烦来。是啊，我和歇洛克在一起又在干什么呢，我怎么解释呢，说是他的朋友未免惹人猜疑，说是他的助手又让人吃惊——一位前途无量的医学生去当另一个不知天高地厚的大学生的助手——这只会增加我的失败感而已。  
  
还有一次本让我觉得有把握的会面更添了失败感。那是一位医生，多庆幸啊，竟然碰到一个同行，他高兴地告诉我他在研究印度的脚气病，还有苏门答腊的拉塔病。（2）  
  
“拉塔病是在马里发现的，就用当地土语命名。”我说。  
  
那位医生非常高兴，兴致勃勃地继续演讲：“您听过它真是件幸事。它最明显的症状是违背自己的意志不自觉地重复他人的语言或动作……”我听着也觉得这次游说总算有希望了，可随着我不自觉地陷入他的研究之中，就同样不自觉地干了件蠢事。  
  
“可这有什么实际意义呢？”我傻乎乎地提出疑问，“为什么不把时间放在研究那些更常见的问题上？比如我们现在对深度睡眠的现象仍然一知半解。”  
  
医生停下来看着我，他这样反叫我的兴致上来了，我继续说：“您看看医学周刊，那上面的文章十之八九都在讨论一个普通人连做梦都想不到会染上的病，为什么要研究这些一百年才出现一次的花里胡哨的毛病？一位医师脸上长着疹子，胃里满是胀气，可他却宁愿坐在书桌边，奋笔疾书四十页写一篇关于阿狄森氏鱼鳞廯的文章，这难道——”（3）  
  
“上帝啊，你说够了吧。”那位医生瞪着我，才让我停下来，“华生医生，你简直——你显然没意识到医学真正的严肃性和重要性，我很怀疑你这几年都在干什么。”他上下打量了我，好吧，又问到“这几年我都在干什么”上面了。  
  
“请相信我，我是在认真地听您讲。”  
  
“我一点儿也看不出来。”他不高兴地扬了扬眉，于是这次会面也不欢而散了。  
  
我从没有这样失败过。“无用”就像雾霾一样笼罩了我，即使我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯在一起时又何曾有用过呢？我试着回想起我曾做过哪些对他起到实际意义的事情，可是除了记录，记录，记录之外我想不到其他了。记录，任何受过简单教育的人都能做到。跑腿，那更轻而易举，哪怕一个孩子，只要给他一个先令他就愿为你做。建议，哦，那也许需要一个医学生，可我很怀疑有哪次我的建议是 **有用** 的。还剩下什么呢？这时我想到了我们之间那隐秘的爱情，可是这时候谈起爱情显得太虚无缥缈，我到底能为他做什么有实际作用的事？那些恭维，平时的照顾，陪伴，还是做爱？哎，承认吧，约翰•华生，想起他在公学的经历了吗，只要他愿意，他可以让任何男人或女人说尽赞美的话，照顾和陪伴，连一个佣人，一个保姆，一个妓女都做得到，更不要说做爱了。  
  
还是我能保护他？我叹了口气，我连自身的麻烦都没解决，连我的亲人都无法庇佑，我还怎么保护其他我爱的人呢？  
  
我意识到自己已不再是襁褓中的婴儿了，也不再有资格挥霍上一代的财产，我是个成年男人，那就必须有一份配得上我的社会地位的……职业，或者说“正经事”。  
  
而一个星期以后的葬礼只会加速漩涡的形成，我做了悼词，屋子里挤满了我不认识的“亲戚”和连援助之手都懒得伸的“朋友”，不幸地是，他们无一例外地把这一切都怪罪于我，“和躺在那儿的家伙一样聪明但懒散”“把大好时光花在享乐上”“无羞耻地堕落”以及其他罪名，可更不幸地是，这些罪名都是 **真的** 。  
  
我佯装什么都没听见，给自己倒满了杯子，现在我终于体会到酒精的好处了，难怪哈利连性命都不要也要它。哈利，我给自己一个苦脸，他倒是轻松啦，让他抱着那该死的雪莉酒瓶子见上帝去吧，愿上帝和他喝一杯。  
  
我喝光了杯子里的酒，又倒满了，隐约间我瞧见姑妈的身影，她好像在跟一个什么人说话，恩，虽然我有点糊涂了，可还能确定那个人绝不是雷金纳德•马斯格雷夫——我多聪明。那个男人看上去只有三十多岁——我眯起眼睛，贝迪诺夫人的魅力不减——他又高又瘦，面貌和蔼但外表平平，当然，和我的歇洛克没法比，我又喝了一杯。直到我恍惚起来，一个中年女人把我拽到一边，恩，那是我姑妈。  
  
“清醒点儿，约翰！”她严肃的声音比任何东西都适于醒酒。  
  
“我听着呢。”我含糊地说。  
  
“我要问你……刚才那位先生提醒我，他说他只看你一眼就觉得你……你肯定一直和男人 **厮混** 在一起。”  
  
“你在说什么哪！”我还没完全意识到发生了什么。  
  
“是 **他** ，是他！”姑妈瞪着我几乎在咬牙切齿，这在她这样自持的女士身上极为罕见，“我还以为是个姑娘，原来事实更可怕，是个堕落的可耻的下作的男人引诱了你！”  
  
“哪个混账把这龌龊的想法塞到您脑袋里去的？”我喊道，完全没注意控制音量，或许我们在走廊里，没有人听见，或许有人听见了。  
  
“那位先生不是混账。”姑妈强硬地跟我说，“他是一位数学教授，而且他非常礼貌地把他观察到的情况向我说明，还好心地劝我不要过分责备你。”（4）  
  
“这完全是一派胡言，何况我以前从没见过他。”我咽了一口口水，无法掩饰地紧张。  
  
“我原本也以为，可这位教授的话太有道理了，他说服了我。”  
  
“哦？那我可否有幸知道他这故事里主角的大名？”  
  
“这正是我要问你的，约翰， **那人** 是谁？”  
  
至少我了解到这家伙还不知道歇洛克•福尔摩斯的存在，虽然我不清楚他是从何得出这个结论的，或者关于我和歇洛克的流言蜚语都传到爱丁堡来了？  
  
“我不知道，”我一副被污蔑的样子告诉她，“太荒谬了！”然后我赶紧上楼，不敢去看姑妈，我躲到了自己的房间里，反正……反正剩下的事有她主持就足够了，大家都能理解痛失兄长的人为何中途离开。  
  
可我一把自己关到房间里，就禁不住地发抖，我没有比此时更想念歇洛克•福尔摩斯了。拿来一条毯子，我把自己裹了起来，就像他常做的那样，想着那些非议，如果我在他身边，那尚且还有爱情，但现在我远在这间爱丁堡的小房间里，他该怎样承受其他人的眼光呢？老天，我居然把歇洛克独自留在那个地方，他非常敏感。我临走的时候，他坐在那儿，不再是王国中的一位优雅王子，而是俗世中的一个忧郁角色。（5）我好像又看见歇洛克抿紧的嘴唇，说不定还有微微颤抖的指尖，而那时我竟然熟视无睹。我怎么了？过去那段时间我确实在尽力做一个完美情人，我所谓的“完美”体现在哪儿？哈，我记得每天都要见他，好像每次都是最后一次，但我了解歇洛克•福尔摩斯，或者说“以我对他的了解”，他那我行我素的个性不允许别人单方面把他拽进另一状态之中。而事实上，这种事却发生了多次，我闯进他的房间，他正埋头于一项实验，一个案件，或者其他什么工作，然而我不由分说地把他拉过来亲吻，他没有反抗，没有拒绝，更没有对我冷嘲热讽，恰恰相反，他每次都表现得那么热情，我算着时间，完事以后不得不赶紧离去，他没有生我的气，即使下一次，他仍然这样迎合我。  
  
上帝作证歇洛克•福尔摩斯只有在他乐意的时候才迎合别人，哪怕对方是他的情人。  
  
我把脸埋进毯子里。谁说他没有迁就过我呢？我只在意看得见的事，谁弄脏了谁的实验数据，谁赖在床上而谁去跑腿，谁坚持而谁妥协，这些我都在迁就他，凡是认识我们的人都有目共睹。可我又一次犯了浅薄的毛病——我发誓，我发誓再也不会这样了——我该清楚歇洛克有多在意我这些“明目张胆”的迁就，而且在看不见的事上，他又处处在迁就我，他清楚我在兴奋，哀伤，欢愉，还是苦恼，自然他那时也很明白我的焦虑，所以他也知道怎样做让我满意。  
  
可他清楚我那时情绪变化的原因吗？想到这里，我因为无法摸清他的打算感到浑身发麻，天知道他会得出什么结论，我那段时间的急不可耐是在逢场作戏，或者我对他厌烦了，又或者，我这次回家就意味着永远离开他？不论他得出什么在我看来天马行空的结论，我都不会太惊讶，但现在我更想马上知道他到底怎么看待我，怎么看待我们之间的爱情。  
  
我几乎就要跳起来去写信了，但离开了毯子我就感到寒冷，这种寒冷又提醒了我自己的现状——我自己尚且麻烦重重，怎么再满足他呢？更不用说我的失败感了，要是我再次表现了对他的“无用”，那我宁愿把我的地位拱手让人。于是我只好又把自己裹了起来——我总算切身体会到把自己裹在毯子中的好处，那和酒精差不多，而此时它们双重作用在我身上。  
  
也许我更应该把歇洛克•福尔摩斯想象成那个冷漠，只顾自己，不会爱的人，继续用那张面具把他罩起来更好，那么我也不必像现在这样哀伤了。哀伤就像羽毛一样轻，哪怕只是一点点空气的流动都能把它吹起来，任它在身体里飘荡，只不过它不是在身体里到处瘙痒，而是瘙出疼痛来，我只能静静地等时间过去，等它又坠回到心里最深的地方，才能把它封存，但指不定什么时候又会碰到一阵风，它就又能得意地重蹈覆辙了，谁知道呢？  
  
我坐在房间里默默地等哀伤停下来的时候，开始回忆，当然下次我会让自己记住，在等羽毛落下时回忆就好比添了一阵风。  
  
我想起认识歇洛克•福尔摩斯不久时，他还偶尔练剑，但自从他忙起案子，就再也没见他练过了。有一次——实际上只有一次——我有幸见到他击剑，当他光荣结束了“战斗”，把注意力转向我的时候，我可能还沉浸在刚才的情绪中。  
  
之后我们一起漫步回他的小屋，周围没有人时，歇洛克突然冷不丁地低声问我：“医生，你到底看上了我的什么呢？”  
  
我一时以为他在开玩笑，可他专注的神情又驱使我认认真真地思考这个问题。  
  
“恩……”我无法描述，要是谈起这个问题我们可能争上好几年都得不出结论。歇洛克•福尔摩斯却一脸戏谑地看着我。那时我最担心的是他把我们刚建立的亲密关系毁掉，所以我想必要时得好好恭维他一把。  
  
“因为你是我见过最美的家伙。”我说。  
  
他听见时愣了一下，如果光线合适说不定我能清楚瞧见他脸上的一阵红。  
  
“这么说你只看上了外表。”他迅速调整好语气，“真肤浅，医生。”  
  
我扬了扬眉毛，忍不住笑他上当了。“实际上，‘美’不仅仅用于形容外表。”最后我咯咯笑出了声，“它还能形容……恩，比如说，头脑，心……”  
  
“真是幼稚。”歇洛克恶狠狠地打断了我的话，瞪着我说。显然他本想让我出丑，却没得逞，反而被我刁难了，所以生起气来。  
  
我想起他生气的表情，不由得也微笑了，但马上哀伤的副作用就盖过了那一点快乐。我现在在这儿就好像在为前两年的享乐和堕落承受苦难。  
  
幸福只是一场浮华。（6）最终它们只能存活于我的想象里，而我的肉身还不得不面对实际问题。我该给歇洛克写信吗？当然要。我裹着毯子在书桌前坐下来，但提起笔又放下了。那我该告诉他什么呢？我想念他，渴望马上再见到他，那这就成了一封情信。我要告诉他我现在的处境吗？他会不会已经知道了呢？还是让我离开他其实对他更好……  
  
各种各样的情况展现在我脑海里，无法理清头绪，最后我决定，不论他有没有得到消息，我都不该主动向他提起自己的境遇，否则他只会认为我软弱。我还是写给他一封中规中矩的情信好——“中规中矩”的意思是老老实实地告诉他我对他的思念。至于爱情，我确实非常软弱，即使知道我无法保护他，也没有勇气亲手断绝，哪怕是在信里。  
  
  
注：  
（1）来自梭罗《瓦尔登湖》，《瓦尔登湖》出版于1854年。  
  
（2）这两种病在柯南•道尔《约翰•史密斯的告白》中提到。  
  
（3）这段话改自柯南•道尔《约翰•史密斯的告白》。  
  
（4）不用猜了……设定下这位教授是詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，但在这里他只是酱油中的酱油。  
  
（5）原句是“在你自己的眼里，你依然是小小喜剧中的一位优雅王子，而不是一场悲剧中的忧郁角色。”来自奥斯卡•王尔德《狱中记》。  
  
（6）原句是“……而她用一句四个字的加勒比俚语就概括了这许多个月的幸福生活：‘浮华而已。’”来自加西亚•马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》。


	14. Chapter 14

事实上一个星期以后我才鼓起勇气写这封信，才决定我到底要写什么。人总是作茧自缚，一切的社会秩序无非是把简单的事情复杂化，其酿成的结果是，滔滔不绝了几个小时听众却无法提炼出演讲者的中心思想，或者反过来，明明心中已有了明确的观点，却在实际操作时用天花乱坠的辞藻围着那个点不停地绕圈，最后建起一座围墙把自己连同心里那该死的观点一起绕了进去。这些繁文缛节的本意到底是出于什么呢？我有一度认为那是出于对听众的同情，那么要是这社会能少一些同情，不是也能少很多麻烦了吗？（1）也或者是出于爱，爱即是一种为他人着想的情操。  
  
想到了爱，就想到了爱情，我又回到“怎么写这封信”的问题上来。对我这条破败不堪又摇摇欲坠的小船来说，爱情的分量未免太重了，我已经无法承受，就像我已经负担不起这么多家具，收藏和宅邸，所以就要把它们抛下船以求生存，爱情也不得不抛下去，虽然抱着它一起葬身海底也很浪漫，但对歇洛克•福尔摩斯来说这太不公平了，我不能给他他应得的东西，又凭什么向他索求呢？以前我挥霍时间，挥霍金钱，挥霍爱情，抱着求得回报的心态付出，终究是要破产的。我现在就破产了，最后连爱情都无法买单。  
  
选择的矛盾在于，我知道要抛弃它却没有勇气这么做，因为不知道哪一样更疼痛。  
  
如果能彻底抛弃爱情，那我就该用最简单的句式最明确的词语表达我心中所想，在信纸上写下密密麻麻的“我爱你”，然后把它卷成小筒状，拴在一只鸽子的腿上把它从阳台丢出去，多干脆利落啊，也省去了邮资，更省掉了那么多麻烦……可这样做又恰恰是因为不爱。  
  
所以事实是，我坐在书桌边，建起一座围墙把自己和那句该死的“我爱你”围了起来，并写下了这样一封含糊不清的信。  
  
 _亲爱的歇洛克：  
  
过去几个星期里我忙得焦头烂额，直到现在才有空坐下来给你写信，这是我目前为止做的唯一一件愉快惬意的事了。  
  
我临走时预料得没有错，我家里确实遇到了大问题——一笔资金周转困难。恐怕我还得“焦头烂额”一段时间，原谅我还无法给出一个确定的期限，但一切都在好转，相信不久我就能脱身。你呢？你打算什么时候到伦敦去？要是你定下了日期，一定要提前告诉我，还有你在伦敦的新地址。我在家的这期间，只要闲下来就问你有没有来信，因为没有什么比读你的信更叫人高兴的了，但在空等了两个星期以后我突然意识到自己的愚笨，与其期待你的问候还不如先写信给你，难道我忘了你的怪脾气了吗？  
  
你瞧，我想念你，屋外的雪有多大我就有多想你，天气有多冷我就有多想你，因为想你的时候能让我暖和些，我天生就有种“趋暖性”。  
  
可只要又想起还不能马上摆脱这里的困境，我就觉得焦躁无比，今天刮胡子的时候我摸到嘴唇上面的“那撮毛发”，想起你戏弄过我，说我“满脸的胡渣都集中到嘴唇上方去了”，我有没有告诉过你，留胡子这事儿是我姑妈要求的？别看它们小到可以忽略不计，你也别试着算出它们的重量，我要说，现在我才感到这胡子压在我嘴上的分量不清哩，我恨不得甩掉这撮烦人的东西倒更自由。  
  
不过你一定会偏袒我的胡子，你总是更喜爱它们。  
  
如果我坦白问你有没有想念我，是不是太露骨了，还是太幼稚，让你觉得好笑？或者我应该问你，是否想我的胡子了……哦不，这显然也是在调情。我还是该问你，最近几个星期有没有发觉少了点什么？  
  
我觉得我少了很多……快乐，欢愉？那肯定有，但我们在一起时也不是没吵过架。舒适，惬意？我们慵懒地靠在沙发上或者各自翻各自的书本时确实如此，但大部分时候都很难说有多惬意。但我真真切切地感到自己少了一部分，我的生活不应该是这样，可我又说不出它应该是哪样。我发觉一意孤行很难，特别是当自己的欲望和周围人的评价背道而驰的时候，我要是站到他们那边，他们脸上会带着微笑，意思是“你终于加入了我们”；我要是固执己见，他们脸上也会带着微笑，意思是“等着看你怎么收场”。  
  
在这件事上我同意你，歇洛克，总是考虑别人的感情和看法，只会让自己不知道要做什么，但我又不得不承认，我们必须考虑别人，不是为了什么高尚的理由，而是最实际地，我们的好与坏，成功与失败，都是由别人评价的，甚至我们的情绪也受他们指引，哎，我什么时候能自己给自己评价一回呢？  
  
但我不该说这些沉重的话，至少不该在给你的信里说，哪怕我的忧愁没有通过信纸传染给你，你看到这些胡言乱语也会生我的气。就像我开头讲的，给你写信应该是件快乐的事，是我这段时间以来唯一一件乐事。  
  
我们应该多一些美好的回忆，当我们年老的时候，想起这些有趣的场景都能不自觉地扬起嘴角，那是再好不过的了。  
  
我是不是又在伤感了？如果是，那全都因为你不在这儿。  
  
回信时告诉我你最近都在干什么，虽然我能想象得到——这些幻象每晚都入梦——但我还是更渴望看你自己说，对了，我没什么行李，昨天在收拾带回来的东西时发现了一扎案件记录，如果你想要，回信时也一并告诉我，我抄一份复件寄给你。  
  
_

你真诚的  
约翰•华生

  
  
我写好信封，把这封珍贵？露骨？愚蠢？管他是什么的信装进去，随之而来的又是一阵踌躇。我突然同情起姑妈了，无论这封是什么样的信，它都对我相当重要，而重要的东西，我们都有个习惯，即不愿把它交给邮差，那我该让谁去送信呢？一时间我还真的想不起哪个放心又可靠还是呼之即来的帮手。  
  
但最后我还是按普通信件的方式处理了它，因为我实在没有空余的智力去烦这些心思了。随后我就暂时把这封信丢到了脑后，那里面的话，虚虚实实，我也说不清哪些是真的，哪些是半真半假，而哪些是十全的假话，除了我想念他还有在夜里幻想他可以确信是真话，而这两句，以歇洛克•福尔摩斯的个性，恐怕他也只会一笑了之。  
  
接下来的几个星期里我生活在亦真亦假的迷惘之中，因为我无法想象这座我生活了二十多年的庄园就要被变卖了，即使我已经在清点古董和家具，也无法完全接受这个事实。它就要没了，连同从我祖父到我兄长的遗物，而这些东西，以往我都把它们看作是记忆的象征和载体，可就在清点它们的时候，它们却变成了一连串的数字，除此以外就毫无意义了，事实上，这些数字加在一起都抵不上它们真实价值的十分之一，我却无从辩驳。也许当我估算下来，卖掉它们以后所得的数字抵得上哈利欠的债，加上仆人的工资，我应该松一口气了吧，我不知道，就在我漫步于自家的猎场上——最后一次——草丛里窜出一只野兔，和我在赫尔斯通庄园打到的那只一模一样，同样的场景也许以后还会出现，再以后又会出现，可我只是我，没有一次遇见时我的心境是完全一样的，事实上，我笑了，在我眼中每一只灰色的野兔 _都是_ 一样的。  
  
幸好我们没雇过猎场看守，否则那又多出来一份要偿还的工资。  
  
我重新找回那封信的记忆，大概又是一个星期以后了，房子已经空得让我觉得冷，客观上也确实是，因为我们已经负担不起暖气，而且家具和收藏越来越少，即使供暖也不划算了。整座宅邸里只有我，两个以前的仆人，出于好意常来帮忙，而姑妈已经搬到她自己的别墅里去了（2），大概她觉得我一个人忙得过来。只要可以，我就不拿出表（3），那只会让我睹物伤怀，我除了等待拍卖日期的到来还能干什么呢？于是我想起了那封信。  
  
算着日子它应该已经到了，可是我一直没有收到回信，我想，但愿歇洛克只是没来得及写。当我眼看着时间流逝时，我有些担心了，如果等回信到达时我已经搬出去了该怎么办？那我得记得留下话，让他们把回信送到我的新住址去。  
  
接着一个新的可能性跃入我的脑海，如果信根本没有送到呢？这是有可能的，这种重要的信件我原本就不该交给邮差，即使我写对了地址……我写对了吗？毋庸置疑，地址当然是对的，我告诉自己。这样一封信随意丢在马路上，卖菜的妇女和来往的商贩连看都不会看一眼，但有些人就会把它拾起来，认认真真地收好，我知道这些人，他们专靠敲诈勒索生存，而我写的这封信，即使不至于让人脸红，也足够能暗示我和歇洛克的关系……  
  
如果它没丢，那就是歇洛克已经不屑于回信给我了，我不知道哪种情况更让我难过。  
  
可要是 _真的_ 丢了怎么办呢？我现在万万拿不出钱摆平这种麻烦了，好在歇洛克可以脱尽干系，是啊，他比我小，前途光明，而这信是我 _一厢情愿_ 时写下的，只要我承认——我会承认——他就不会受到伤害。我还有什么遗憾呢？人生中两样最大的不幸，出生世家和家道中落，全都被我碰上了，（4）再多一样丑闻又有什么关系，难道我还在乎大众对我的兴趣吗？相比于失去歇洛克对我的兴趣，这反而倒好些。  
  
最后我做好了心理准备，随时能迎接一场敲诈，然而之后我迎接来的是一个包裹。一个邮差递给我时我看见那上面写着“歇洛克•福尔摩斯”，认出他的字迹让我一阵眩晕，我赶紧让自己单独留在屋子里，拆开包裹时我在发抖，部分因为寒冷，部分因为激动，还有一部分不知道是什么感情，害怕，喜悦，还是伤心？我还没来得及想出答案，里面的东西就被我拿出来了，那是一本书，那书的名字我从见到它起就没有完整地记得过——马修•奥菲拉的《论述发现于矿物、蔬菜和动物王国的毒理学及其与生理学、病理学和法医学之间的相互关系》。（5）我满怀好奇地翻开，扉页上写着“赠予约翰•华生”，还夹着一封信。  
  
 _亲爱的约翰：  
  
我收到了你那封热情洋溢的信，因此你无需担心它落到敲诈犯的手中，只不过写回信耗费了我一部分精力和时间。我承认当我拿起笔的时候才亲身体会到写一篇文章不像我想象得那么简单，尤其是它涉及到个人情感的时候，所以我由衷感谢你写的那些浪漫故事，尽管我还是更赞赏科学性的文章。  
  
有一件事让我觉得欣慰，就是对于我，用笔来表达情绪似乎比直接说要方便得多，很高兴你也认识到这点——总是考虑别人的感情和看法，只会让自己不知道要做什么。当我看着你的时候，我总是在推测你的想法，以此安排我的语言和动作，所以最后我经常不知道我在做什么，我是不是我，以及是否让你满意了，更糟地是，这也常常使我陷入僵局，即干脆什么表情什么话都不要传达出来。  
  
你瞧，你让我自乱阵脚了，而这话恐怕也只有我面对一张白纸的时候才会交代，再加上我以后再也不会看见你。  
  
对，这就是我做出的决定，我们以后不应该再见面。这无疑也是你的想法，无需否认，你的信字里行间都在说这 **一句话** 。考虑到发生的所有事情，综合各种因素，这的确也是正确的选择，只不过你没有勇气做出来而已。  
  
我相信你理智的那部分同意我的决定，也许你情感的那部分还在叫嚣无法平静，那么我就从头给你解释一遍。  
  
我们第一次见面是在1874年9月26日，距今已经快两年半了，从某种程度上说，我们的见面是一次巧合，但也有这种说法，即世界上不存在巧合。如果我没有答应维克多•特雷弗陪他一起去珀西•菲尔普斯的住处，那么我们就不会见面，可我又必定会答应，因为他告诉我珀西•菲尔普斯有一本我寻找很久的书。同样，你也一定会去，因为你刚来剑桥，寻找熟人是你那时最大的乐趣，而我们也一定会在同一天碰见，因为珀西•菲尔普斯生性喜欢吵闹，也因为他没有多少空闲的日子了。接着我们说说那天的情况。你注意到我了，这一点我不否认，其实在我的意料之中，毕竟你不熟悉我，以貌取人很正常，可同时在我看来，你的背景却已一目了然，这在后来我们第二次见面的时候我已经告诉你推断的过程了。所以那天之后我的看法是，这家伙外表出众，家境殷实，活跃，叛逆又不缺少本分，是个普通定义上“优秀”的年轻人，你看到我时有点慌乱，这勾起了我的好奇心，但我也没有特地把你放在心上。  
  
我们第二次见面是在一个星期以后，在此期间我几乎都要把你抛到脑后了，可就像我说的，如果我闲下来时发现自己还记得你的话，我会去找你。显然事实是你抢先了一步，这一点出乎我的意料，也更让我对你感兴趣，或许在我的本性中喜欢大胆的人，虽然在之前一个星期里你一直在犹豫，可你最终还是证明了这点。你借口向我要书，所以我知道你一定通过菲尔普斯得知了我的情况，而你又特地绕过了特雷弗，所以我知道你打心眼里不喜欢他。也就在那个晚上我对你刮目相看，就在我对你试探以后，你没有觉得我奇怪，没有反感。  
  
所以第二天我才有把握去找你，而不会显得我是个疯子，我曾担忧你不会上马车，可你还是上来了。我们之间的友谊也就此开始。  
  
下面让我们直接跳到你第一次吻我的时候，在此之前发生的事儿都只能说明友谊在日益加深，而那一刻才是它真正变质的时候。那时我把你推开了，一方面，我自认为你对于我来说和维克多•特雷弗是一样的，而我显然只把他看成一个“相较于普通人更熟悉的伙伴”；另一方面，我的经历和脾气让我本能地拒绝这种感情，何况它还是被法律禁止的，理智告诉我这笔交易得不偿失。因此不久之后我就接受了特雷弗的邀请去他家过假期，我觉得有必要和你疏远一段时间，当我们都冷静下来就会意识到我们曾做了件无比荒谬的事。对，也是我特地叫特雷弗去通知你的，我知道他十分乐意有机会挖苦你一下，从你的角度，我知道如果是特雷弗来告诉你这个消息，更容易打消你那个念头。我始终认为做得没错，因为我知道从我们见面起，哪怕到现在你读信的时刻，你都在犹豫踌躇，拖累了你的无非是这种感情。  
  
我告诉过你我在特雷弗家遇到的趣事了吧，后来我们还一起参与了它的后续，你把它写成了一篇故事。我也告诉过你从那以后我和特雷弗不能再做朋友了，这也许对他有些不公平，但对他来说，幸好世界是不公平的。（6）特雷弗做了你做过的一样的事，那时一种原始的感觉让我突然明白，你不像我以为得那么简单，你对于我，和他是不一样的，显然你的地位超过了他。这其中的缘由说来也奇妙，我无法解释，只是知道这不是我们疏远一段时间就能解决的问题。  
  
因此我回剑桥以后就欣然决定接受上帝给我带来的礼物。确实，过去的两年多里我们基本上是幸福的，我向你透露过，在你之前，我喜欢跟自己说话，这样既节约时间又避免了争吵（7），而你是唯一一个例外。  
  
虽然我也一直很清楚你的困难，焦虑和忧愁，但我无法拒绝你，有些东西能敲开所有紧闭的大门，就像我开头说的那样，我发现我不自觉地推测你的心理和你的情绪，既然我不能避免它发生，那我至少可以调整我自己的语言和行为，让你好过些。  
  
上帝在送给我们礼物的同时也会附带一些苦恼。我们最多只能延缓它的发作，却无法阻止它。你用不着撒谎，因为我会看穿谎言，我很清楚你现在的境遇，就算到了变卖家产的地步我都不会惊讶。同时，无论我还是你，自尊心都不答应你向我求助，更不会允许我成为你的拖累。也正因此，你不能再犹豫不能再牵挂了，这两者之中你必须选择其一，而且你必须选择更加实际的那一个。  
  
于是我替你做出了这个决定，也许我们早该如此，但我知道你即便意识到了它的必要性，也无法说出来，其实，如果让我看着你，我肯定也无法说出口，就连冷静理智地分析我们都很困难，但好在我现在看着的是一张信纸，这也是我能抓住的最后一次机会了。  
  
这次让理智来做主吧，对我们都是好事。可我忍不住做了一件小小的背叛理性的事，我把那本马修•奥菲拉的著作随着信寄给你了。 **你一开始向我索要的东西，我把它交给你。** 那本书我当然已经读过，早就不算全新了，新书虽然赏心悦目读起来却索然无味。  
  
你可以读它或者不读，扔掉或者封存，随便你如何处置，你就当作是我的一次疏忽，一次拖泥带水。  
  
你收到这封信的时候，我应该已经搬到伦敦去了，不要试着去找我，当我真的想避开某个人时，你知道我总会成功的。  
  
最后说到你寄给我的信，我不得不承认，它背后的内容非常复杂，要完整分析有一定难度，而你作为信的执笔者，这无疑又增加了我的困难。我无法不注意到“这些幻象每晚都入梦”，如果我真的有那份荣幸，能成为你寄托感情的那个幻象的影子，不论它能存在多久，那都让我觉得过去一切全是值得的。  
  
祝你好运。  
  
_

你真诚的  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯

_  
  
又，此信阅后即烧。_  
  
我把这封信读了几遍，几遍，我记不清了，那之后我恍惚了一阵，盯着歇洛克的字迹发了一会儿呆，直到吃饭的时间，我才把它收起来重新夹回那本书里。  
  
看完这封信以后，我该怎么看待它的内容？我惊讶吗？不……可能有点儿，但歇洛克说对了，这迟早会发生，我也隐隐有所预料，只不过我还不知如何选择，而他向来是当断即断的。那我疼痛吗？我说不上来，也许我还没有从恍惚中回过神，也许他交给我的那本书成了手术的麻醉剂，而我还沉浸在麻木当中，又或者，我在之前的思考里已经疼过了。  
  
我没有把这封信烧掉。固执己见的一面跟我说，既然歇洛克写给了我，那就应当由我决定它的去处。自寻借口的一面跟我说，我还没有看完，等我看完以后自然会把它烧掉。所以结局是，我晚上睡前又读了几遍，之后的每天都会读，读完它的日子恐怕遥遥无期了。  
  
不知道读到第几遍的时候我已经能背下它，但还是不舍得把它扔进火炉，而是得空时拿出来继续读，研究他的字迹，哪里认真哪里潦草，并且研读他的情绪，至少他在写这封信时是爱我的。我还在乎他爱不爱我吗？我又哑口无言，他会爱我多久，记得我多久，又有什么关系呢……我只能由衷地也跟他说“祝你好运”。  
  
我恍恍惚惚地等到拍卖结束，办理完各种繁杂的手续，甚至还以为歇洛克•福尔摩斯在那儿。我知道世界上有一种人，他们离开了公众的目光就无法生存，如同我的姑妈，她现在就在苦苦思索如何才能重回社交界；还有一种人，他们离开了所爱之人的目光就无法生存，我以前认为自己就是这样，但我现在依旧起伏的胸腔和脉搏告诉我错了；所以我是这种人，我生活于想象之人的注视下，或者说好长一段时间如此。我想象着他还在，想象着我们还会再见面。在我搬到爱丁堡的一间公寓里以后，我确实回剑桥找过他，当然扑了个空，从房东嘴里什么都问不出来，奇怪的是，我回到家以后却安心多了，仿佛心里一块石头终于落地。  
  
好几个月以后，我获得了攻读博士学位的机会，只不过这次我得精打细算了，其间，我有一年多待在伦敦，到底失去过几次碰见歇洛克•福尔摩斯的机会，我不得而知，毕竟要在几百万人的城市里寻找一个行踪不定的人谈何容易呢？而且他还特意避开我。  
  
比起寻找他，我做了些更实际的事，我把那本马修•奥菲拉的书仔细研读了一遍，由于它和我的领域相关，我并没觉得它有多生涩，里面还时不时地能看到歇洛克做过的注解。  
  
可以说我逐渐淡忘了，可以说我平静了，或者说我实际了，总之我渐渐地把这段回忆消化了。  
  
一八七八年，我获得了伦敦大学的博士学位，然后就去奈特利进修军医的必修课程。那本书，夹着那封信，据我所知一直放在行李箱里。  
  
我还是约翰•华生，照我的轨迹生活，不会再觉得有什么不对劲，事实上，这一切都再正常不过了。几年以前，我认为爱就要追求，不顾一切地做一些疯狂的事，好向全世界宣布我爱了；现在我却认为，爱的目的就只是爱，不多不少，（8）我爱着那个晚上入梦的幻象，轻轻地对他呢喃誓言。这两者都是爱，只不过表现的形式不同罢了。  
  
我不知道还会爱那个幻象多久，不知道未来又会爱上谁，会有谁陪伴我，会陪伴多久，可说到底，这又有什么重要的呢？  
  
  
注  
（1）“人间如果少一点同情，人间就会少一点烦恼。”来自奥斯卡•王尔德《理想丈夫》。  
  
（2）在第八章里提到过，华生的姑父给遗孀留下一幢小别墅。  
  
（3）这块表在第四章里提到过。医生的哥哥有一块祖传的表，他哥哥死后这块表留给了医生，见《血字的研究》。  
  
（4）“……出生世家，偏偏家境清寒，这年头两样都不可原谅”来自奥斯卡•王尔德《理想丈夫》。  
  
（5）这本书在第一，二和三章里出现过。  
  
（6）“人生啊根本就不公平。也许对我们大多数人而言，幸好人生并不公平。”来自奥斯卡•王尔德《理想丈夫》。  
  
（7）“我喜欢和自己说，因为节约时间和预防争论。”出自奥斯卡•王尔德。  
  
（8）“爱的目的就只是爱，不多不少。”来自奥斯卡•王尔德《狱中记/自深深处》。  
  
  
 **END OF PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记免了，不重要。


End file.
